Strongest Ninja In A Hero Society
by Vermillion Yormsky
Summary: After a soul has a mystical encounter with a godlike entity, it is sent to live out in the world of My Hero Academia with the powers of the Otsutsuki Bloodline. Starting off as a lowly slave laborer for the nation of North Korea, Takezushi Sakuraboshi, embarks on the path of mastering his Quirk to lead a more fulfilling life.
1. Chapter 1

**Transmigrated**

[H… Hey… Hey! Hey! HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP!]

"...Huh?!" A loud sound stirred a young man up from his slumber and the first thing the young boy could think after being disturbed was, 'What the fuck is that noise? And where the fuck am I?!' Cursing out of habit, the boy noticed he could not, well… sense anything. Literally, all possible source of stimulation was void aside from the ringing he had on his ears from the noise that woke him earlier.

[Hoorah! You've woken up! Now… Let's get down to business...]

'Business?' The boy thought, but the sourceless voice didn't wait for him to ask questions.

[Now then… Let's see what world we should set you up at… BEHOLD! The Wheel Of Mythicality! This bad boy will seal your fate, so you best pray it gives you a nice and cozy world...]

Unable to comprehend what was going on, the young boy wrapped up in this odd situation could only look on as what looked to be a Spin Picker Wheel materialized before him. The odd thing, however, was that this titanic wheel was too large for the boy to take in with his normal human sight; it literally spanned into the horizons facing his front.

Cl-cl-cli-cli-click-click-click click click… click… click… click! After the wheel spun a couple thousand times it ended in just a sliver that the boy couldn't see until the information on the sliver that the wheel had landed on enlarged to fill up the rest of the Wheel's face. With skyscraper-sized engraving, the word "Superhero" filled up the boy's line of sight.

[WHAT GOOD LUCK YOU HAVE! Not only is this one of the lesser destructive worlds within the selection, you even get to start off with a genetic ability! Your prayers must have been answered!]

Of course, the boy, still unsure of what was happening or if it was even real, hadn't prayed to any deity as the sourceless voice told him to. He was still lost in confusion as the voice returned as the wheel began spinning again.

[And now… Let's see what kind of start you'll receive! You better start praying again boy, as there's no telling whether you'll be born into a rich and powerful household with a strong ability or transmigrate into the body of a slave with less than useless strength! Anything is possible, after all!]

Cl-cl-cli-cli-click-click-click click click… click… click… click! In a similar manner as before the wheel stopped on a sliver, but this time, there was nothing the boy could read. Instead, after a harsh and long silence, the sourceless voice boomed as it laughed maniacally; apparently in crazed amusement.

[WOW, YOU SURE ARE SOME HOT SHIT, BOY! The details of the second wheel are too long for you to digest before you move on, but rest assured… YOU'LL HAVE A FUN TIME. HAHAHAHA…]

Before the boy knew it, his surroundings changed from the total emptiness that held the "Wheel Of Mythicality" to the picturesque scenery of a meadow. It wouldn't be long, however, until began to clutch his head in pain as a ridiculous amount of information forced its way into his memory.

[Status

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Strength: Worthless

Agility: Worthless

Chakra: Nigh-Nonexistent

Control: Nonexistent

Introduction

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

Description: This is the start given to you by the Wheel of Mythicality! This is your new identity and to summarize… You are a very young slave laborer for the country of North Korea. Sold off alongside your parents soon after your birth, you work the fields for the country alongside them just to survive.

Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Description: This is your unique genetic ability! With it, you are blessed with two main things. One, Affinity for every conceivable elemental nature or hybrid combination of natures and two, all Ninja Arts, Techniques, and unique bloodlines related to the pure Otsutsuki bloodline.

WARNING: Even if you do possess all these powers and information, there is no free lunch in this world and every technique, though possible to perform, will require training to actually be useful. At the moment you have nothing but the power of a feeble child.

Strength: Denotes how much power is contained in your body. Additionally, this parameter influences your defense and stamina. Certain Taijutsu, or martial methods, have a requirement for one's strength.

Agility: Denotes how quick you are; mind, body, and soul. Affects movement speed, reaction time, willpower, and flexibility. Certain Taijutsu have a requirement for one's agility.

Chakra: The source of your energy! Without it, you can't power any ninja arts or abilities. Certain Ninjutsu, or ninja methods, have a requirement for one's chakra capacity.

Control: Denotes how well you can manipulate Chakra. Improving this will make using Ninja Arts and abilities more cost-effective. Certain Ninjutsu have a requirement for one's chakra control.]

"What the absolute fuck?!" Regaining his vision, the meadow from before was gone. In its stead, the sight of a ceiling filled his sight; he was laying down on the floor, looking up. Within seconds, the original Takezushi fused with the transmigrated soul and the struggling body froze. Now only one Takezushi remained as the culmination between the two souls and from his eyes, a streak of blood etched all the way down to his chin where it then began falling drop-by-drop onto the wooden floor below.

"..." Speechless, Takezushi looked around the room. To his left, his emaciated mother slept through his outburst. She was evidently tired beyond the point of reaction and her left hand, which Takezushi could see from his position, was covered in callouses and cuts. Even in her sleep, the sounds of her empty stomach crying for food didn't cease.

To Takezushi's right, the corpse of his father laid placed as the deceased would in preparation for a funeral; stomach side up, with its hands crossed over his skeletal midsection and eyes closed. According to the original Takezushi's memories, his father died just a couple hours earlier after he asked his mother why his usually punctual father had missed the start of his evening shift.

Recalling it as clear as the sun was bright, Takezushi's mother, Aiko, said, "Y-your father… he's passed away, t-to a better place..." The despair evident on her face was felt, but it was only after the transmigrated soul fused with young Takezushi that he realized how grim the situation was. It was to be expected as Takezushi was only three and a half years old…

Now turning back to face his sleeping mother, Takezushi, even while sleep-deprived and hungry felt a subtle rage burn in his heart. 'This… This new identity of mine, I've only just come to terms with it and already I feel for these people. My family… My power...' He recalled the information granted to him by awakening his quirk and a smile filled with malice replaced the scowl the manifested from understanding his current circumstances.

"Otsutsuki? Ninja? I may not know what it all means, but I do understand how this can help turn my life away from this misery." He caught himself before saying much else, resolving to keep all the thoughts to himself as he thought, 'But this power needs to be cultivated… Right now I'm nothing but a worthless weakling, like the "status" or whatever calls it. My quirk isn't an instantaneous miracle, it's power needs to be trained...'

With care, Takezushi picked himself up from the floor and left the wooden cabin he called his home. It was still deep into the night and with nothing but fields upon fields for his family to tend to and a shoddy path to and from the fields, there was hardly a thing Takezushi could use to keep himself occupied at night.

Fortunately, his childish mind possessed a one-track path of thinking and with only the thoughts of growing strong enough to take his mother away from this hell, he found the will to focus wholeheartedly on building his childish body. He wanted to keep his physical stamina for later as he intended on helping his mother with the fieldwork, thus the only thing to do was mold the energy source for his mutant body and work on controlling it.

Going by what he had learned from talking to his parents about Quirks and the superhuman society of this world, his Quirk was a Mutant Type that changed his body to develop a chakra network and grant him the Otsutsuki bloodline. Checking his status, the other gift he received from being transmigrated, more information on his quirk filled his mind.

[Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Type: Mutant

Effect: Along with adding a chakra network and granting you the ability to cultivate chakra, your body has no upper limit for growth. In theory, you should be able to train your body to the point of invincibility.

Cultivation: None

Description: Aside from the malnutrition that weakens your body, there are no differences between you and the average quirkless three-year-old]

Thus, the only thing Takezushi could think to do was put some of the methods he had learned to cultivate chakra. He picked up a couple of leaves from the ground, beneath a tree, and returned back to his little wooden house.

With no chakra at the moment, the leaves would be useless, but Takezushi expected them to be useful before daybreak, thus he set them beside his resting area and sat down for meditation. According to his understanding of chakra, the energy was formed from the fusion of spiritual energy and physical energy. Physical energy came from all the cells in his body, which could be trained by augmenting the body through exercise and training. While spiritual energy came from his consciousness, spirit, and soul.

Only after his quirk awakened — the moment he transmigrated into the new world — could spiritual energy form in his body and with every thought, a minuscule amount of spiritual energy was generated in his reserves. However, the amount wasn't even enough to circulate the energy through his chakra network; that was where meditation came in.

By sitting still, relaxing, and concentrating on meditation, spiritual energy would form in Takezushi's energy reserves dozens, hundreds, even thousands of times faster than it would normally. But because this was the first time he practiced the exercise, forget cultivating spiritual energy. He couldn't even enter a mediation session easily…

Even after half an hour passed without results, Takezushi understood that getting frustrated would only make things worse. But as part of his soul had the personality of a three-year-old, like anyone his age, he couldn't help but grow a little heated from the lack of progress. Still, with nothing else to do and the sight of his mother, who was within seeing distance even in the total darkness of the night, Takezushi drew a deep breath before he returned to attempting meditation.

* * *

**For Survival's Sake**

Chirp, Chirp, Chirp… In the eve of dawn, the birds outside Takezushi's abode sounded off as his family's alarm clock. "Phew..." Disturbed out of his meditation, Takezushi's eyes snapped open as a sigh escaped his mouth. As he picked himself up from the ground, he thought to himself, 'I can't say for certain how long I was in meditation, but it had to be at least a good long hour, considering how much my reserves have grown in such a short amount of time...'

Of course, even if the tone of his thoughts implied that he had undergone a massive surge in strength, that couldn't be farther from the truth. In fact, when he checked his Status, his "Nigh-Nonexistent"? Chakra Stat only changed to "Early Fetal Stage;" meaning his chakra reserves were comparable to fetuses of "The Ninja World" not yet developed even to the second trimester of pregnancy.

"WRGHHH..." Gurgling noises accompanied the twists and turns within Takezushi's stomach as his growing body craved sustenance. "This… I need to address this sooner rather than later..." Outloud, Takezushi spoke without noticing as his eyes narrowed. Now possessing a chakra network and the body of an Otsutsuki, a celestial being, his body would need more and more food of higher and higher quality as he became stronger; especially as a child where his growth could be stunted and Yang — or physical — energy was easiest to grow and understand.

Pondering off to the side as to what he was going to do to get the extra food his body required, Takezushi stared off into the world outside his wooden house through the front door as his mother quietly awoke, herself. Aiko Sakuraboshi, Takezushi's mother got up from the cold and rugged wooden floor. Like Takezushi and her late husband, she didn't have the luxury of a bed and slept on the floor; fitting for a slave laborer to a foreign country that made her life a miserable hellscape.

Looking to her right, she found Takezushi walking over to the door and for just a split second, a slight smile dawned on her face. Only, for the next moment to completely eradicate any semblance of joy as she came across the sight of her recently deceased husband. 'W-what am I going to do now… Taichiro…'

'Without you… how will we survive… How will I tell Zushi...' Lost in her own thoughts, Aiko didn't notice that Takezushi had walked over to her side. Only after he stood right before her, looking intently into her eyes did Aiko snap out of her depression. Seeing her register his existence, Takezushi took his mother's hands and said, "Mom, I want to help you out in the field."

The only first thing he needed to do for now was survive. But by helping her with her slave work, he would be acting to improve his body and also have a shot at securing extra rations of food for his growth. After all, if he showed his worth as a "good little slave," he would be taken care of to maximize his efficiency. And for as cynical as the thought was, it was equally rational. So for the time being, while he was still nothing but a child, it was best to feign servitude and grown right underneath his enemy's noses.

Gasping, it was as if Aiko didn't hear him as she pulled him closer to her face. With a cold sweat running down her face and a look of horror, Aiko asked "Z-zushi… Y-your eyes… What happened to your eyes!" A fanatical look of hysteria seemed to bring her to the brink of insanity as the thought of Takezushi suffering from some sort of illness right after her husband died became a dangerous catalyst with her current set of unstable emotions.

"My eyes?" Confused, Takezushi drew a blank look as he thought to himself, 'What could be wrong with my ey...' Then it struck him like thunder, 'Dojutsu — or Eye Techniques!' He couldn't be certain of which special Eye Technique had activated as he neither had a mirror nor the experience with different Eye Techniques to instantly feel which one was currently being used, so the first thing he could think to say was, "Calm down, mom. It's just my quirk! Last night, I had a dream and awakened my quirk."

"Your quirk? How could that be?! Both your dad and I are quirkless!" To anyone with common sense, the offspring of two quirkless parents couldn't be anything but another quirkless person. Thus, it was unfathomable for Aiko to learn that her son was blessed with a quirk spontaneously.

"Mhmm… I don't know, but this much is true; I do have a quirk. But more importantly, it's a super-strong quirk that can help us at the moment!" Choosing his words carefully, Takezushi did his best to calm his mother whilst keeping a childish tone as he spoke. He didn't have to force himself to sound childish as the better half of his personality was that of the original three or so year old Takezushi.

He continued, "Mom this is important… What about my eyes changed exactly?" Before anyone else asked him about it, it was best that he knew which Eye Technique was active. Any lies he told from here on would be predicated on what his mom told him.

"Your eyes… How do I say this… They've become blank, featureless, like a blank canvas. H-have you gone blind?" In earnest, she was partially terrified of whether this quirk's awakening had blinded her son. But a lesser part of the fear came from the intimidating look of Takezushi's featureless eyes.

'It must be the Byakugan...' Smiling, Takezushi realized which Eye Technique had activated alongside his quirk. He hugged his mom and said, "Actually, its the opposite! With these eyes, my vision will slowly improve as I grow older. Now..." Noticing her lose her worrying outlook, Takezushi continued, "About working with you… I know dad has, he's… he's passed away and I know we depend on his fieldwork for food… With dad gone, I want to help… I want to protect you, I want to survive, and with my quirk… I want to escape this place..."

The adult soul of the transmigrator had done his best, but in the end, the childish personality one out and spoke out more than was safe for the moment… As a result, Aiko froze. She became terrified at the final wish her son had proclaimed and couldn't help but try to admonish him; physically…

Slap! A deep red mark outlining Aiko's hand was evident on Takezushi's face, but what pained him was not the burning sensation in his face, rather his mother's heartbroken expression as she choked out, "N-never speak t-those words again… T-this is our l-life now and w-we should b-be glad to s-still even be alive..."

Now downcast, Takezushi faced the floor as he said, "Right..." And for a split second, something similar to murderous intent coated Takezushi's body before it dissipated as if it never existed to begin with. 'These worthless fucks...' Filled with curses for the people that had enslaved his family and made his only living relative this fearful, Takezushi's resolve for getting stronger only solidified further.

"About you helping me out..." Aiko was now standing over Takezushi as a half-smile covered her face, "Let me show you a couple things to get you started." Grabbing onto Takezushi's hand, Aiko pulled him out of their wooden house and left him by the door.

She returned inside and came back with her husband's corpse dangling on her back and told her son to follow her. Within a hundred meters of their wooden house, on an empty plot of land, Aiko dropped her deceased husband and began digging at the ground to make a grave. Takezushi helped her excavate a hole four feet deep and after the two of them gave a final prayer, they filled in the grave and returned to the field.

As disturbed as Takezushi felt the whole exchange to be, he understood his mother's line of thinking. They were already losing daylight and the last thing their deceased loved one would have wanted was for their hardships to get any worse because of his departure. It was sad that they couldn't mourn for longer, but it was either grieve and let off some pent up emotions, or get to work and PERHAPS earn enough to live another day, themselves…

Thus, Aiko brought Takezushi to learn how to tend to the fields. To make things quick, Aiko brought Takezushi to the biggest plot their family was in charge of, the paddy for rice, and explained, "Until the entire field is planted, I want you to follow these steps..." She showed Takezushi how to plant rice into the paddies as well as how to maintain the tools he used, along with where to get more grain.

Taking a deep breath after showing him all there was for him to begin planting, Aiko looked depressed as she said, "N-now Zushi… I… I'll have to go tend to the other fields… I'm so sorry I have to leave you, but… for us to survive… I..." She almost choked on her words, utterly full of shame as she thought of the words she knew Takezushi needed to hear for them to survive.

"It's fine. I just have to plant rice, right?" Though he could read his mother like an open book and the negativity he felt grew, Takezushi understood it was better to keep calm and support his mother in this critical time as best he could.

Looking at her son, Aiko didn't say anything else. She just nodded and left to tend to the other plots of land their family were assigned. A tear ran down her face when Takezushi could no longer see her face, and with a frail heart, Aiko left to complete as much work as she possibly could.

* * *

**Slave "Work"**

"Mhmm..." Contemplating how best to proceed, Takezushi mindlessly took grain after grain of rice and planted them uniformly in the rice paddy as he was lost in his thoughts. 'Let's see, I have access to chakra. Albeit a pitiful amount, it should be enough to perform better than most other kids my age. Yet that isn't really what I should be thinking about, is it? Rather, how best should I use this pitiful amount of chakra in my body?'

Taking a short stop as he looked at his hands, Takezushi thought, 'Should I cultivate Yang to make the most with my vitality and physical strength? Or would it be better to pick up Earth or Water Release to make the task of tending to the fields easier…' Takezushi squinted his eyes in deep thought if only for a moment before he chose the former over the latter.

'Improving physical strength and endurance should be my top priority… If not for the fact that it will make all aspects of this shitty slave work evidently easier, then because it will make surviving this rough start infinitely easier.' Shaking his head, Takezushi returned to his life as a junior rice farmer as he picked up the pace and planted dozens for rice grains every minute.

Opting to cultivate his abilities with Yang Release, Takezushi's body would fill with vitality every couple minutes. But because of his god-awful control over chakra, most of it went to waste and only alleviated a small amount of fatigue. Though for this point in time — literally less than one day into training — anything was better than what he would have received as a quirkless person.

In this manner, over ten hours passed with Takezushi mindlessly planting rice as he cultivated his physical strength with manual labor as well as his proficiency in the aspect of Yang Release. As the evening was coming to a close, Takezushi was still in the field with a little over half of the twelfth basket of grain when his mother returned from managing the other plots of land.

Only after she called for him did Takezushi stop. Looking over the plot of land her three-year-old son had planted in just a measly ten hours, Aiko stuttered as she asked, "Z-zushi… H-how many baskets of grain have you planted thus far…"

Heavily fatigued after the day's long effort, Takezushi despondently responded, "A little over twelve."

It was like she had seen a ghost as she dragged her son back to the logistics shed that held all the tools and crops they would use on the field and anxiously confirmed that he was telling the truth. 'How is that even possible! Taichiro could at most fill in a quarter of an acre a day and little Zushi has filled in over a tenth of an acre? That's insane!' It was unfathomable to her how her son, who was just barely old enough to not be considered a toddler, could manage to do 40% of a grown adults' work.

Looking back at her son, the featureless pupils of his eyes brought her to think, 'Could it be the effect of his quirk?' Taking a knee, Aiko looked right at Takezushi and asked, "Son… I never did ask how you knew you have a 'super-strong' quirk."

"My quirk?" Takezushi said as he brought his hand to his chin, continuing, "All I know was that last night I woke up in the middle of the night with a bunch of information stuffed in my head. It must be information about my quirk as I saw my own eyes change with all sorts of cool powers appearing every time my eyes changed shape or color!"

"So… you're saying that with these new featureless eyes you already have access to one of those 'cool' powers?"

Sighing, Takezushi responded, "Sadly, no. In my dream, I was clearly grown up like dad, with my body and quirk much more grown-up. I don't think I'll have access to my quirk's superpowers until I grow a bit older." This was the best half-truth he could accept telling his mother as it was both vague enough to keep her curiosity at bay and informative enough to let her know he wouldn't become powerful overnight.

"But your featureless eyes… What power do those hold?" Taking from what Takezushi said, Aiko deduced that he should have access to at least one of his quirks powers, considering the fact that his eyes had already changed.

"Mhmm… I wasn't able to see much about the other eyes' powers, but in my dream, I remember that with these featureless eyes, my eyesight will become better as they mature. I still don't know how to activate the eyes, but with time, I'll be able to increase how much I see. Both in distance and direction..." Takezushi knew a better way to describe his Byakugan's power with the words "range" and "field of view," but the nagging soul of the transmigrator egged him to tone down his vocabulary, lest his mother think there was something odd.

"Oh, ok..." Just like that, Aiko dismissed the conversation after telling her son that she would go out of their land to get their rations for the day. She left Takezushi in their wooden cabin by himself and returned about an hour later with a small bag of food.

Upon entering the wooden cabin and getting Takezushi to sit next to her, Aiko gave him his part of their daily rations and quietly ate off to the side. Comparing the rations he received with yesterday's ration, Takezushi couldn't help but ask, "This… is more than usual, right?" On his plate, there were three pieces of bread, a cup of rice, and a soggy piece of boiled chicken — the dregs of yesterday's meal for some of the other, higher-performing, slaves.

"Yes… Even with your father's, passing… Our combined work was more than enough to feed both of us; at least for once a day..." They still weren't performing enough to be fed several times a day, but that was to be expected from their "quirkless" heritage. Of course, now that Takezushi would effectively be growing stronger by the day, their path in life of perpetual misery would slowly shift for the better.

Savoring their petty meal, as the evening was coming to a close, Aiko closed off the door of the wooden cabin and took to her side of the small house to find a bit of reprise in her sleep. There wasn't anything else for her to do aside from continuing her work on the field for tomorrow's payout, but the same couldn't be said for Takezushi.

The three-year-old Takjezushi even after a day of hard labor still had the mind to practice molding chakra. He would have preferred starting chakra control training to sustain the bit of Yang Release he had practiced throughout the day for longer to work harder, but with his still-abysmal reserves of chakra, it was best that he kept meditating if only for the next couple days or weeks until his reserves of spiritual energy caught up to the levels of his physical energy.

Thus, Takezushi's life as stabilized into planting rice during the morning all the way through to the evening, while cultivating spiritual energy after his work until he collapsed from exhaustion. It was a miserable existence for any child his age to live through, but for every moment of hardship, he was one moment closer to being strong enough to escape his current circumstances.

The first week of this perpetual training cycle was the worst he experienced as his malnourished body could be described as tortured from the training he inflicted on it. But with his increasing reserves of chakra and control of Yang Release, the amount of work he finished every day slowly increased; if only by an additional percent of an acre planted.

After the first week, his body had almost accepted being constantly sore from all the grueling work he did during the day and by his third week, he had completed the large plot for cultivating rice. With his strength growing at a visible pace, Aiko became both proud and saddened to see Takezushi working so hard; blaming herself for selfishly have a child only to have to work for her sake…

She taught Takezushi to tend to some other plots of land with different crops and for a whole half a year, Takezushi's strength with regards to farm work visibly improved. When he got to the point of being able to provide three meals a day for both himself and his mother of decent quality, he stopped inefficiently training himself with mere farm work and only kept at it to provide sustenance for his family.

Yes… as a mere four-year-old, Takezushi trained up a physical body strong enough to rival two fully grown and well-nourished adults who were proficient in farm work; and that was only the front he kept up for his "masters." He obviously couldn't have reached this level had it not being for the methods his quirk bestowed onto him nor could his feeble four-year-old personality had been able to suffer through the months of anguish without the help of the transmigrator.

Moreover, it was only because he focused on Yang Release and the aspect of his physical body that he had grown so physically strong. It was only time for things to get truly insane after a year of perpetual training. By then, he had amassed enough Chakra and Control to perform the first broken ability his quirk had bestowed onto him…

[Status

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Strength: Awful (Comparable to the combined strength of five quirkless adults)

Agility: Awful (Comparable to a sprinting cyclist)

Chakra: Mediocre (About the same as the average five-year-old from the Ninja World)

Control: Mediocre (About the same as the average five-year-old from the Ninja World)

Yang Shape Transformation: Partial Achievement (Able to learn and partially alter lower-level Genin Yang Ninjutsu)

Yang Nature Transformation: Pending (Yet to be started)]

Looking at his status, it may seem like Takezushi would continue practicing Yang Release and begin cultivation of Genin Level Yang Release Techniques, but in reality, the totality of his focus was intent on practicing a Non-Elemental Jutsu; the most broken Non-Elemental Ninjutsu within his memories, the Shadow Clone Jutsu…

With his current reserves he could only safely split him chakra into thirds to create three "shadow clones," but that was only a best-case scenario that would require a much better level of Control. What Takezushi hoped for was only to create a single shadow clone and successfully split his chakra reserves in half. With the borderline-broken shadow clone, his training would speed up exponentially; literally…

Thanks to the shadow clones' nature of returning their experiences to the original ninja, Takezushi could speed up the training of all aspects of ninjahood aside from taijutsu. Yet that apparent flaw could be negated by having his true body practice taijutsu as his "army" of clones practiced chakra control and methods. Just the thought of it left him gleaming for the bright future that lay ahead…

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Lmao, I was told this place would be more mature than Webnovel, so I've come to post this fanfic here. I'm not really sure how this is supposed to work — These Author's Notes, I mean — so correct this noob if he's in the wrong. Anyway, I'm serious about the Tragedy Tag so don't get surprised when tragic things start happening. I guess, I'll also say that since the standard here is much higher than on Web Novel, expect a slower release rate as every chapter I post here will be an Arc of sorts; yall probably won't be pleased with short 1.8k long chapters. Anyway, hope you like the story~


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble Simmers**

"Finally!" Takezushi couldn't help but cheer as he witnessed a shadow clone successfully materialize. It had been weeks since he started practicing this Jutsu and after thousands of failures, he had finally embarked on the road of exponential mastery of all Ninja Arts. In these weeks, everything in his Status had slightly upgraded, but the change wasn't anything boast-worthy. After all, it would only get harder for him to get stronger the more powerful he became; normally… Now that he had succeeded in creating a shadow clone, it was anyone's guess as to how quickly he would cultivate his strength.

High-fiving his shadow clone in celebration of its successful creation, Takezushi smirked as he looked at the clone and both their eyes shone in agreement; they had already thought up a plan for how best to use this first clone. The evening was already coming to a close, so the clone returned to the wooden cabin as this was around the time the real Takezushi would come back from his "playtime."

When the clone returned home, it found Aiko already preparing dinner. Treating the clone as if it were her actual son — there was no difference in its appearance when compared to the true body, after all — Aiko smiled as she said, "Zushi, Welcome back!" She finished cooking their dinner for the day, brought and set up the table.

After all the improvement Takezushi had shown when it came to working on the farmland, their wooden cabin had been significantly furnished. With a bed, a table, a couple chairs, and enough food for both Takezushi and Aiko to eat three times a day, this was only possible because of the value Takezushi had displayed towards the people that owned his family in North Korea. His bottomless stamina and unusual strength allowed him to do more than ten regular people would be capable of by himself.

However, this was far from the end goal Takezushi had in mind. Sure, this lifestyle could be considered heavenly when compared to how it was a year ago, when he had awakened his quirk. But, it was still a "shithole" to him and escaping to a first world country was still the ideal outcome he was striving to achieve. Alas, it would take many months or even years to gain the strength to actually pull of an escape and perhaps additional years on top of that to gain the confidence or devise a plan that would all but guarantee success.

"Don't push yourself too hard… I can still help you out in the field, you know." Aiko said, and as she expected, Takezushi — or his clone, rather — fervently rejected the notion, saying, "Nonsense! You still haven't recovered from all those years of malnourishment." The clone stopped eating when it took in a quarter of the food Aiko had prepared for him and said, "I'm more than content with doing all the work while you take a good and long rest."

With that out of the way, the two engaged in a bit of small talk until it was time to sleep, and that was just the plan Takezushi had for his clone. With the clone accumulating sleep for him while he trained in the outskirts of the farmland, he could essentially negate the need to ever sleep. Thus, for the next two months, Takezushi acclimated to truly endless training as his shadow slept for him during the night and did his farm work as he dedicated himself to molding more Chakra while also increasing his level of Control.

To mold chakra, he needed to cultivate physical energy and spiritual energy and for control, he used a technique called the "Leaf Concentration Exercise." Training his control to the point of being able to stick dozens or even hundreds of leafs on his body by affixing them in place through the various chakra coils in his body, Takezushi continued using this method until he could easily hold up 361 leaves onto his body; it was the same number of chakra coils his body possessed.

It took many weeks and without his Byakugan it would be nigh-impossible to achieve his intended goal of mastering basic chakra control with all 361 chakra coils. But in the end, Takezushi achieved it, and he achieved it much faster than he would have had as his proficiency in creating shadow clones had risen to the point where he could consistently create three shadow clones.

Speaking about his Byakugan, Takezushi had long since gained the power to activate his Byagugan and gain the ability to increase his field of view to the point of almost being able to see in every direction at once. Aside from the small gap in his field of view, just a few millimeters above his first thoracic vertebra on the back of his neck, he could just about see in every direction and for just over a hundred meters, too.

At first, his Byakugan could barely see past a couple dozen meters and would strain his eyes to the point of bleeding if he kept it activated for a few minutes. But after his strength and ability with chakra improved, the strain in his eyes from using the ability significantly lessen and could sustain activation for over an hour. Takezushi occasionally activated the ocular power as its x-ray-like power to see through solid objects like the forest foliage and farmland gave him assurance that he was never being spied upon.

…

As Takezushi continued his silent yet steady cultivation of power, less-than-wanted occurrences happened to his mother. Usually, they occurred in the station set up for slaves to get their daily payout. Just over five kilometers away from the wooden cabin that she called her home, in the station where she would get her and her son's daily meals, a tall man had been gradually increased the rate of harassment he directed at her.

It began about two months after Takezushi's quirk awakened. "Mhmm… Aiko was it? Looks like all the extra food hasn't gone to waste," the man said, though, without the dubious look in his eyes or the unsettling tone of his voice, it merely sounded like a compliment. It was to be expected, however, as Aiko even while still malnourished had quite an attractive look. With the extra food, Takezushi was steadily but surely securing for their small family of two, her emaciated and skeletal look was beginning to look better. Sadly, the better fed she was and the healthier she got, the more annoying and suggestive the harassment she received from the head of the station.

Four months in Takezushi's quirk awakening, the man jeered, "Damn, for a filthy Jap, you sure are nice to look at..."

Three months later, Aiko had escaped the realm of malnourishment and could only be considered somewhat underweight. Naturally, the man at the station didn't stop with his xenophobic and misogynistic comments, continuing, "Che! Silly bitch… Why don't you accompany me in the afternoon? I could do more for you than your husband ever did and if you lift my spirits enough, maybe I'll throw in an extra bone for you?"

"I'm… flattered, but no thanks… I'm a loyal wife..." Even though she smiled and courtly faced the ground as she spoke, in all honesty, it was difficult for her to contain her disgust for the man.

"Heh, whatever bitch! I'm doing this for your own good. After all… your boy seems to have reached the limits of his awakened power. For the past couple of weeks, you've earned roughly the same amount of payout. At this rate, you'll only be able to barely sustain yourselves. But all that could be changed if you'd just take my offer."

"..." Retaining her silence, Aiko bowed before leaving for her home as she had every other day. Though in her lack of response it lit a fire of fury in the man running the station. 'Hmph! Have it your way, you worthless savage...'

That would have been the end of it as the man himself was a slave as well; albeit a slave with better treatment as a natural-born North Korean. Alas, Aiko continued to become more beautiful and enticing as time passed. It also didn't help that she continued to spend time managing the farm even when Takezushi could do all the work and then some. With the days passing and her weight returning to normal, Aiko's constitution that had been tempered by the fieldwork turn her into a relatively fit woman.

With the months passing, she gradually moved on to model-level attractiveness and she wasn't bogged down by her age. She had given birth to Takezushi when she was twenty-one, thus as a twenty-six-year-old, she was in the height of her youth.

Takezushi only saw his mother's change as her becoming healthy again, but the man at the station along with most other men that might have been in the station at the same time as Aiko couldn't help but sigh at her beauty. Though, if it only ended with sighs and lamentation all would be fine. Sadly, this wasn't a fantastical utopia and everyone wasn't a good-natured person.

In this hellhole where everyone was a slave and the men were consumed with work from dawn till dusk, it was hardly a surprise that they wanted a way to vent their pent up frustrations. Some slaves were brought into the country with their families as Takezushi had and others had found "love" with other pre-existing slaves. But there were still tons of men with nothing but their hands and their imagination to find some level of comfort after working 10+ hours a day. Then there were unscrupulous men who didn't care if they had a wife as the sight of "fresh" and "tender meat" was dangling right in front of them.

* * *

**Feeling Regret**

Eventually, a day came when Aiko's tempting appearance corroded the last of one man's morals; the man who ran the station. If anything it was impressive that he lasted for as long as he did as he was originally not that "considerate" of a person to begin with. Add to that the fact that he had to see Aiko every day for her to receive her payout and it was practically a miracle that it took a whole two years after Takezushi awoke his quirk for him to reach this level.

So, on this particular day, as the sun was setting into the horizon with Aiko heading back home after receiving her pay, the man decided he wouldn't care for the repercussions and stealthily followed her. Blessed with a quirk that allowed him to muffle a significant percent of all the noise his body made, the man moved with no problems as he followed Aiko. With all the work required for the day completed, Aiko set out to cook both her and her son's dinner.

Takezushi had made progress that would shock either the current world or the Ninja world as a five-year-old with the prowess of a High-level Chunin. If his abilities were measured individually than perhaps he wouldn't even count as a Mid-level Chunin, but that didn't matter as most of his strength came from his Dojutsus — or Eye Techniques. In the time he had trained, his Byakugan had matured quite far into its progression and he had even unlocked the Sharingan after subjecting himself to a mildly traumatic Genjutsu — or Illusionary Technique. He began training in Yin, Water, Lightning, and Earth Release, even managing to bring it up to par with his Yang Release, and had perfected Wall and Water Walking.

This could only come from dedicating most of his time to training and as a result, after a year and a half passed since awakening, Takezushi took it upon himself to reveal a bit of his powers with his mother in an effort to get her to believe in his plan to escape the life of slavery. Since then, it has become commonplace for him to not return to the wooden cabin until much later in the night. Pursuing absolute efficiency, he would only send a clone to substitute sleep and the clone would only come at ten at night and sleep for exactly eight hours before dispersing.

Thus, while it was already the height of the evening, Aiko wasn't shocked to be alone while she cooked. She didn't know the full capacity of her son's "Quirk" but with what he did tell her and the proof his constant progressed showed, it was more than enough for her to believe in him. Sadly, she was oblivious to the lustful shadow that had been following her from the station.

The man, eyeing her as if she were just a piece of meat, watched on with a heat burning through his body and though he was initially hesitating, which lead to Aiko start cooking before he could have his way with her, the moment he saw her turn the stove off, it was like he was explicitly told to begin. And without missing a beat, as Aiko walked over to the cabinets behind her, the man pushed her from behind; slamming her to the kitchen counter.

Startled into a panic, Aiko did her best to resist. She kicked and flailed, succeeding in buying time and even managing to distance herself such that she could see her assailant's face. But in the end, her physical strength only amounted to that of a slightly fit woman. She wasn't at all trained to fight and the man was much stronger than her.

In the end, though, it was through tiring her out that the fight ended. As Aiko became too weak to physically fight back, she broke into a sob, pleading as she asked, "Why are you doing this… P-please stop..."

Alas, the man didn't care. He shoved Aiko into a corner and began ripping at her clothes. It certainly didn't help Aiko that all her clothes were of the lowest quality and had been worn out from their constant use in the field. With only two sets of clothes to her name, it didn't take long for the man to use his strength to literally tear them from her body. Doing so at a slow and deliberate pace just to take in the sight of her drowning in misery, etching closer and closer to complete despair.

Grabbing her by the neck and bringing her disheveled head closer to him, he took a deep whiff of her hair, taking on a despicable expression as he whispered in her ear, "It wouldn't have come to this if you had only chosen to please me faster." Distancing his face from hers, he then yanked her by the hair, smashing her face into the wall as he muttered, "Now, you'll not only have to pay me the hard way, but your fucking family will have to die as well!"

He planned on violating her this once before disposing of her and the rest of the Sakuraboshis. He knew for a fact that in this slave driven environment Aiko wouldn't be able to seek justice by contacting the police as they would only laugh at her misfortune. However, it was entirely within the realm of possibility that if he let her live, she would seek a different man — one with a combat quirk, or even a simple strength-enhancing quirk as those were rather common — and offer to pleasure him in exchange for getting her revenge.

So, while it was rather hard for him to swallow that he could only taste her this once, he resolved to savor it to the best of his ability before putting an end to her life. Disregarding the whimpers of pain and sadness Aiko gave off, he shoved his hands into her shirt and messed around with her breasts, then her mouth for a couple seconds before having his index finger bitten.

"Agh!" He slapped Aiko in the face and clutched his wounded hand before kicking her once to knock the wind out of her lungs and once more to relieve the frustrations her bite caused. Still bleeding as she had bitten to the point where the middle segment of his index finger fractured, he disregarded her corpse-like state and moved to take off her pants as she no longer fought back; not that she was even able to.

As he had Aiko's panties to her calves, he stopped. Frozen as the sounds of the cabin's door opening caught both his and Aiko's attention. The man initially cursed his luck, hateful that Aiko's husband or son had come to put a temporary halt to his fun, while Aiko was brought to the peak of possible misery as her greatest fear was realized; her son — the last person alive for her to care about — had come to see her in the worst moment of her life…

However, with Takezushi's arrival there came a shift… The first aspect of this shift came to the environment as the wooden cabin almost felt as if the temperature was dropping. Then came the pressure of killing intent bordering on madness which exploded in intensity as the man made eye contact with Takezushi.

…

Fifteen minutes prior, Takezushi could be seen alone in the forest near his family's plot of farmland. He had a smile on his face as he had just made a breakthrough in a legendary S-Rank technique, one related to space-time no less; the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. After months of practice with dozens of clones, he had, at this very moment, reached the threshold for Mid Jonin Level Chakra Control and with that, he managed to teleport himself once.

However, his joy only lasted for a short moment as his teleportation range wasn't much. He also had to work on decreasing the time it took to form his signature seal for teleportation as it would take several seconds at the moment. Thus, he took to training this aspect of the Jutsu, making absurd progress with the army of Shadow Clones he summoned to help develop the technique.

When ten minutes passed, he dispersed the clones and began testing how far his teleportation range grew. Unsurprisingly, since the technique was still far from perfection, it was improved rather quickly and to Takezushi's surprise, even as he kept increasing the distance he teleported, he failed to struggle even after ten tries, increasing the distance each time by a couple dozen meters.

Thus, he increased the increment to a hundred meters and eventually came within seeing distance of his home; the wooden cabin. Thinking it to be only logical to keep a teleportation mark in his house, he approached the building in total obliviousness to the horrors that were transpiring inside.

When he reached the steps his home, his enhanced senses picked up the sounds of the struggle inside and after finally entering, it was maddening the emotions he felt as he chanced upon the scene of his own mother's attempted rape. At that moment, the originally stable soul that had formed from the transmigrator and the original Takezushi fusing entered a turmoil and though it felt like a lengthy battle to the two souls, in reality, it only took a fraction of a second for the berserking "child" soul to overtake the transmigrator's soul.

Disregarding all consequences, the child soul which now possessed almost complete control of Takezushi's body activated his dormant Mangekyo Sharingan; a stage of the Sharingan that he had yet to actually achieve through training. Had it been any other ninja of the Ninja World, then it would have been impossible to activate the Mangekyo without first fully maturing the Base Sharingan. However, Takezushi had the Otsutsuki Bloodline. He could not only prematurely call upon the abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he could achieve it naturally without having to experience a life-changing traumatic event; though it was unfortunate that he was experiencing one right at this very moment...

So, with his pupils of his eyes accelerating into a spin before stabilizing as a black four-pointed pinwheel sitting within crimson irises, Takuzushi took a knee as the last dregs of the transmigrator's soul was absorbed by the raging child soul, managing to convince him of how best to use the eye. He stayed in that kneeling position for a whole ten seconds, with rage boiling and a murderous intent so potent that the man who attacked his mother was frozen into place; too afraid to move.

In the end, it seemed as though the last effort of the transmigrator's soul succeeded as Takezushi didn't instantly go in for the kill — or worse… — Instead, Takezushi found within himself the patience to spit out the word, "Koto… Amatsukami!" He had just used one of the most powerful illusion methods in all of existence to convert his attacker into an obedient little slave, instilling the literal fear of God into him as he made the man believe he was the one true god that could at whatever moment in time wipe out his very existence with but a thought.

Now coughing up blood and having streaks of blood fall from his right eye as it reverted back to the whites of the Byakugan, Takezushi stood up and walked over to where the man and his mother were. He literally threw the man across the wooden cabin in complete disregard for the injuries he may or may not have caused. Instead, having tears of regret flush down his face as he held his mother, he cried as a green light appeared in his hands to begin healing his mother and said, "Mom, I… I'm so sorry this happened… I promise this will never happen again, I'm sorry I… failed to protect you..."

Aiko stood her torso up, not bothering with the pain that welled up from her physical body as she was more distraught by the emotional pain coming from the depths of her soul. She couldn't help but turn to hug her son tightly, only able to repeat, "It wasn't your fault," as she cried into his chest. She was still in a compromised position, barely clothed and bloodied and the feeling of shame couldn't help but well up with tears beginning to fall from her eyes once more.

* * *

**Aftermath Of The Traumatic Event**

With their highly volatile emotions gradually cooling as the tense moment had long passed, Aiko separated from her son to let him better heal her. Wiping the tears from her eye she asked, "Zushi, this healing light… Is it your quirk?" She couldn't be faulted for asking as it was the first time Zushi had showed the ability to another person.

"Oh, this? It a derivative ability of my Quirk..." Biting his tongue, Takezushi entered another internal conflict as the now dominant child soul within him wanted to share more about his quirk with his mom while the remnant influence of the transmigration was adamant about keeping the information of his abilities secret. In the end, transmigrator lost out again, for a multitude of reasons. The primary one being, it had been recently overpowered by the child soul after it underwent rapid growth from releasing such intense emotions. The other main reason being that it had grown attached to Aiko after being showered with her motherly love day in and day out since it had crossed into Takezushi's body.

Thus, after taking a deep breath, Takezushi looked at his mother in the eyes before he explained, "I never really went over the knowledge that had appeared in my head after my quirk manifested, did I?" Seeing her shake her head in denial, Takezushi continued, "Well, to simplify my Quirk, it transformed my body to develop a chakra network. With that network I can gather chakra from training my body and spirit and with that chakra, I can mold and transform various types of energies. The type of energy that I'm using to heal you right now is Yang energy that has been concentrated and carefully controlled so as to not damage your vitality and instead rejuvenate it."

"Oh? Then your eyes..." Aiko stopped speaking as she looked at Takezushi's eyes flicker, spin, and fade into various patterns and colors. Adding on to his explanation, Takezushi said, "The changes in my eyes are a direct consequence of infusing them with chakra. They hold some of the most devastating abilities I can summon with chakra."

As his eyes stabilized into the Mangekyo Sharingan variant that he had used against the man who had assaulted his mother, Aiko gasped as a pained expression appeared on both her and her son's face. While the vibrant pattern of the four-pointed pinwheel remained as sharp as before on Takezushi's left eye, on his right eye, however, it looked like he had gone blind. That was the backlash he received for forcefully using an ability far out of his Dojutsu range.

"Don't be sad, mom. While it looks like my eye has been destroyed, it will only be like this for a couple weeks or months." Takezushi reassured his mother before switched back to show his normal eyes; out of their Byakugan state. His current grey eyes didn't look much different from the Byakugan aside from being a tad bit darker and possessing pupils. As he came out of manifesting Mangekyo Sharingans, the apparent blindness he had in his right eye vanished. He had only lost the ability to use Kotoamatsukami in his right eye until the eye recovered.

Aiko nodded and remained silent until Takezushi fixed up the wounds all over her body. Since the extent of her injuries boiled down to bruises and cuts none of which even coming close to being fatal, it didn't take more than a couple minutes for Takezushi to see his mother once more in her original and beautiful state. As he finished healing the last of the damage she had sustained, he promptly got up and fetched his mother the other set of clothes she owned; deciding in the back of his mind to work the fields an extra bit harder tomorrow, for her to get another set of clothes to replace the ones that were ruined because of today's unfortunate events.

In an effort to heal his mother, he had to come into contact with some of the erogenous parts of her body. But because he was rather deft with his hands, possessed a disturbing amount of medical knowledge, and operated without the slightest intent of stimulating Aiko — only wishing for her health to return — not even a slightly ambiguous thought bothered either mother or son.

Aiko only realized this after Takezushi returned and tossed the clothes he had fetched to her without even looking as he moved towards the man that was lying on the other side of the wooden cabin. As Aiko quickly covered herself up, she could once more feel the temperature of the room slowly start to drop as her son approached the corpse-like body of the man that almost succeeded in violating her.

"Get up..." Takezushi spoke with evident hatred and wrath pulsing from his tone as he eyed the man like he was looking at a pile of trash. Panting as he made tons of noise stumbling to his feet, the man didn't dare let the internal injuries and broken bones Takezushi had afflicted upon him stop him from getting up, as he sincerely believed that failing to comply with Takezushi's demands would result in his immediate and certain death.

Having cultivated a sense of urgency and lacking civilization to guide him out of his instinctive bestial nature, coupled with the transmigrator's soul that understood how important it was to be ready to take a life and you had the current Takezushi. He was a young boy who showed not a hint of remorse as he commanded, "Prostrate yourself before my mother..." He had been itching to murder the man and the transmigrator's soul within him felt confident there wouldn't be any hesitation or feelings of unrest had it not attempted to sway its counterpart into putting the man under Kotoamatsukami's spell.

Not waiting for the man as he was struggling to move through the pain his body was under, Takezushi returned to his mother's side. "Zushi… this is..." Aiko started. "One of those devastating abilities I mentioned earlier..." Takezushi ended. Having garnered her attention once more, he explained, "Kotoamatsukami is the name of the technique that eye granted me and with it, anyone I target will be subject to an unbreakable illusion. They'll take in experiences I've fabricated and belive them to be reality."

Pointing at the man that was halfway through the room, Takezushi's voice took on a serious tone as he said, "I've turned him into an obedient little slave that believes me to be God." The dark and potentially destructive nature of such an ability startled Aiko, but before she could dwell on it for too long, she heard a thud.

Bang! Turning her head, she could see the man who had previously brought her to the brink of despair now, prostrating before her. His face smashed into the wooden floor as if unhappy that it couldn't be lodged any deep. There were also tears of regret, panic, and despair streaking from the man's eyes which she could empathize with.

"Mom… I really would like nothing more than to end his worthless existence right here and now. But, I've held back for you..." Takezushi said as tears once more flushed down his face. Just the thought of what would have happened had he not been so fortunate as to make a breakthrough in his Flying Thunder God Jutsu had him enter an emotional turmoil. But through the tears, he managed to speak out, "Is there anything you'd like to do to him. Any revenge you might want for all the hurt he must have put you through?"

Staring down at the ground as he was still drowning in regret for not being more cautious and proactive, Takezushi was taken aback as he felt his mother take him into her embrace. As she held him in a tight hug, he couldn't help but called out to her, "Mom?"

"Zushi..." Aiko started, holding her son even tighter before continuing, "I want you to promise me..." She was starting to become short of breath and had to stop. Helping her calm down, Takezushi activated the Yang Aura of healing which superseded the Mystic Palm Method he had already mastered through his training of Yang Release. Even as he healed her Takezushi said, "Promise you what?! I'll promise anything for you..."

"Promise me… You'll never abuse your power… Your Quirk is a very strong tool. But that is all it is; a tool." She looked at Takezushi with a seriousness never before witnessed before she continued, "I don't want to raise you to think that it's fine to abuse your power..."

Looking at his mother in total shock, Takezushi never expected her to react this way. But for her, he was willing to do just about anything and considering that her request was something so easy to follow, he didn't even have to think to respond, "Ok..." He also understood the hidden meaning from the outburst, so he turned to the man and said, "Listen, you're to continue living your life and working as you have. But don't you dare even think of ever doing something like this again, understand?" He knew she was against violence and though it pained him to let the man leave "scot-free" — the damage his throw did to him didn't even count in his eyes — Takezushi followed through with his mother's wishes and let the matter rest there.

The man looked up from his prostrating position at Takezushi as if he had been saved, before he nodded furiously and sang praises to him, hoping his actions would end the punishment. Disgusted by the man, Takezushi said, "Now get out of my house and never come back..."

With the man gone, Takezushi and Aiko spent the evening together as Takezushi was no longer in the mood to continue training at full capacity. However, even after he stopped training, his mind didn't stop thinking of the measures he would have to implement for this kind of incident to never repeat.

The next day, aside from working an extra bit harder in the field to earn the credits for Aiko to get a new set of clothes to replace the rags that were leftover from yesterday's event, Takezushi also added training Fuinjustu — or Sealing Techniques — to his training regiment, deciding to only train the Flying Thunder God Jutsu alongside his Fuinjustu until he could guarantee his mother's safety.

For a couple weeks he dedicated his life to mastering the Flying Thunder God Jutsu along with a style of Fuinjutsu called the Alert Seal, before his previous training regiment restarted. With the dedicated training of the past several weeks, he succeeded in creating an Alert Seal that Aiko could carry with her which held one of his teleportation marks. All Aiko would need to do is alter the formation of the Alert Seal and Takezushi would be able to teleport to her side at a moment's notice. Since she received the seal, she kept it in one of her pockets as it was placed on a small wooden block.

* * *

**Escaping A Miserable Life**

[Status

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Strength: Great (Your physical strength can be defined as superhuman)

Agility: Great (Your movement speed, attack speed, and reaction time are all bordering the limits of human potential)

Chakra: Excellent (Comparable to Low Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Control: Absurd (Comparable to Peak Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Yang Shape Transformation: Lesser Perfection (Able to learn and partially alter Lower-Level Kage Yang Ninjutsu)

Yang Nature Transformation: 95% Mastered

Yin Shape Transformation: Greater Achievement (Able to learn and partially alter High-Level Jonin Yin Ninjutsu and Genjutsu)

Yin Nature Transformation: 70% Mastered

Five Basic Elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning) Shape Transformation: Greater Perfection (Able to learn and partially alter Peak Level Kage Ninjutsu)

Five Basic Elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning) Nature Transformation: 100% Mastered

Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai:

Byakugan: Fully matured and half evolved (Tenseigan: Locked).

Sharingan: Fully matured (Three Tomoe: Unlocked), evolved once (Mangekyo: Unlocked) and perfected; almost ready for the second and final evolution (Rinnegan: Locked).

Combined Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai:

...]

Checking the status of his progress, Takezushi smiled in satisfaction. Several years had passed since the incident between his mother and the man from the station, and with nothing else complicating his life, he had made comically outrageous amounts of progress when it came to cultivating his Quirk.

Now, as a fourteen-year-old, though it sounded ridiculous, Takezushi could probably conquer continents with his power. His physical strength rivaled some of the stronger strength-enhancing quirks, while his agility was on par with the speed type quirks. With Chakra added to the mix, he could further augment his physical abilities, yet that was barely worth mentioning as his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu cultivation was where his 95% of his cumulative combat prowess was stored.

With his perfected Base Element Nature and Shape Transformation, he could fire off Ninjutsu to level cities while his Genjutsu had reached a level that could be considered cheat-like as it was bolstered by his Sharingan. Add that the various Kekkei Genkai Nature Transformations that he had made considerable progress throughout the years as well and he was essentially a person with dozens of quirks; hundreds even, if you counted all the broken abilities under his arsenal as separate quirks…

Over the years he had been biding his time while training and the day to finally leave was decided. He had promised his mother that he would only conduct their escape from the life of slavery when he felt absolutely certain that nothing would go wrong and to the Aiko that had already been living a decent life when compared to before Takezushi got his quirk, her only response was to nod and smile; not at all in a rush to leave.

Thus as he guided his mother to the outside of the wooden cabin they had called their home for over a decade, Takezushi took on one last look before he sighed almost in hesitance to leave. He had already taken a period of time to send a final prayer to his deceased father by his mother's side in the grave he had helped her build all those years ago.

In the end, however, his attachment to the house couldn't restrain him and he grabbed his mother's hand. With his irises changed to red as he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, the shape of his pupils turned to evenly spaced triangles curved in the shape of a pinwheel, Takezushi said, "Kamui," and both his figure along with his mother's was warped by a spatial vortex as they entered his Kamui's Dimension.

As a Mangekyo ability that both manipulated space-time and unlocked an entire dimension for its user, Takezushi had to train long and hard to be able to master the ability and only recently did become confident in his ability to warp other people without causing them harm.

"So, where do you want to go, mom?" Takezushi asked as he looked in amusement at the reaction of his mother when confronted with the endless void of his Kamui's Dimension. They were currently standing on a rectangular prism with countless similar constructs stretching out in all directions. To those who came here for the first time, there would always be a look of astonishment.

"Where do I want to go? What do you mean by that?" Aiko didn't know the properties of the Kamui Dimension, thus it was a mystery to her why her son would even bring her here.

"I mean what country do you want us to live in. In this dimension, I control space-time almost perfectly and by superimposing it with Earth's dimension, I can make it so that we only have to walk a short distance to cross thousands of miles."

Gasping, Aiko grew wide-eyed as she looked at her son. His Quirk truly was absurd with a capital "A" and if she didn't already know him to be a good-natured boy, she would be scared to see what an evil person would do with his various powers. Thinking for just a second after the thought passed, she said, "We should go back to Japan… Its where we are from originally and since we only know how to communicate in Korean and Japanese, I think it's best we go back to our home country."

"Right-oh~" Takezushi responded cheerfully as he rearranged the spacetime of his Kamui's Dimension before leading Aiko to a short walk. As they walked through the endless plane of prisms, Takezushi asked, "So mom, what are you going to do after we return to Japan?"

"Well, first we'll go to a police station to explain our situation and we'll go from there." Now that he brought up the question, she was at a loss… 'What exactly will I do once we get back? I'll have nothing to my name and with less than a university degree, It'll be near impossible to get any good paying job...'

By the time she finished her thought, they had arrived at the spot where Takezushi would warp them out of the Kamui Dimension and back to Earth. Grabbing to Aiko's hand once more, Takezushi said, "We're here. Are you ready?"

Aiko gave him a nod and in the very next second, before she could even blink she found herself falling from the sky; accelerating as gravity pulled her towards the surface of the Earth. However, before she could even scream, Takezushi had already acted to resolve the situation. He applied an Earth Release Technique called the Light-Weight Rock Technique to reduce the impact of gravity on their bodies and what would have been a dangerous plummet to their deaths ended up being a slow and controlled descent.

'Damn, I'm still far from mastering the usage of Kamui...' Takezushi lamented as his feet touched the ground. He released the technique and with their gravity returning to normal, both mother and son could move normally. However, before they could even gather their bearings and decided on which way to go, a distant yelling that was fast approaching brought them out of their thoughts.

"Hey! What do you think you are doing?! Using quirks without a hero license is extremely illegal!" A man wearing what looked to be a superhero costume straight out of a comic book appeared before Takezushi and Aiko. He was about to continue berating Aiko and her son, when Takezushi suddenly asked, "Um… Who are you?"

"Me? I'm the Icicle Hero, Pick Boy!" Now standing just a couple feet from Takezushi, the man proudly announced his title while staring at the family pair.

"Hero? What is that supposed to mean? Actually, don't answer that… Do you know where the nearest police station is?" Takezushi didn't want to bother with what he thought to be a deranged lunatic.

"Police Station?! I was just going to warn you to stop using your quirk. It's not like what you did warrants an arrest." Stunned the man explained. He had obviously jumped to conclusions.

"It's for a different matter, so can you help us or what?"

"R-right, I'll guide you to the station..." The man turned around and began guiding Takezushi and Aiko. As the group of three walked, Takezushi asked, "Hey Mr, could you tell us where we are in the country?"

"Where we are?" The Icicle Hero's bemusement of Takezushi only grew the more he spoke. "We're in Musutafu City, within Kanagawa Prefecture." He responded despite the odd vibes Takezushi gave him. Since the spot Takezushi and Aiko landed on after exiting the Kamui Dimension was rather close to the nearest police station, it didn't take more than a minute for the Icicle Hero to drop them off.

He didn't stick long after escorting them as there were still plenty of things he needed to do, but before he left, he was treated to Takezushi and Aiko thanking and waving him goodbye. Takezushi not knowing the concept of Heroism being a job only thought of his as a friendly, albeit oddball, personality while Aiko who knew about the profession was currently planning on telling her son about it. She only now realized that while she had told her son about Quirks, she hadn't really talked much about the world outside of their Slaves' lives in North Korea, which is how there came to be a fourteen-year-old in Japan who hadn't a clue about Heroes.

Walking into the police station, Aiko told Takezushi to take a seat as she sorted out their situation with the police. There were plenty of unoccupied chairs by the entrance as there didn't seem to be many incidents taking place at the moment, thus Takezushi obediently took a seat for himself and settled into a session of meditation as he waited for Aiko to finish. Now that he had completed his goal of leaving North Korea with his mother, while he didn't have another goal of similar importance in mind, there was always to never-ending conquest of mastering his Quirk to full capacity. So, by entering a meditation Takezushi did one of the few things his shadow clones couldn't; mold chakra to increase his reserves.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Conflict Suddenly Develops**Mid-meditation, Takezushi was disturbed. His eyes snapped open to the sight of a policeman gently shaking his shoulder and after the policeman saw his eyes open, he was told, "Come, we've already taken care of your paperwork and your new foster family is ready to accept you..."

"Huh?" Was the only response Takezushi could give as he was totally and utterly confused, "What are you talking about, I have my mom." he added.

"Yes, but since you two have been used as human slaves in another country for the past decade, she needed to be re-naturalized. She needs to readjust to life in a first-world country and during that time, you need to catch up on all the things you missed as you have a total lack of formal education." The man patiently explained.

"Mhmm… That doesn't exactly explain why we need to be separated though… And why isn't she here to explain this situation to me herself?" Growing anxious, Takezushi asked with a tone that conveyed a child-like panic.

"I'm not sure, I was just told that she had already been escorted out of the building..." Speaking candidly, the policeman anticipated Takezushi breaking into a tantrum as the very worst-case scenario. Alas, he was met with a now fully panicked Takezushi, one who was currently thinking, 'The teleportation seal I printed on her body as a secondary safety measure has been erased.' He also checked the initial teleportation seal that she had been carrying as a wooden block and found that it too had been destroyed.

Now sure feeling a sense foreboding air proliferating, Takezushi eyed the policeman with his Sharingan activated. He asked once more, "Where's my mother..." With the policeman ensnared in a powerful Genjutsu, he honestly answered, "I don't know..."

"Who does?" Takezushi spoke coldly.

"I don't know, but my boss is the last person I saw with her..." The man said, before he collapsed with Takezushi ending the Genjutsu. He only ended the Genjutsu after the man directed him in the direction of where he might find his boss, having also described his appearance.

Walking towards the next person that would point him where his mother was with worry still growing in his heart, Takezushi's expression and general demeanor changed to fit his dire mood. He was promptly stopped by other police in the station, but with the simple command, "Stop," everyone that would have gotten in his way, did as he demanded. With his mastery of Yin Release and a fully matured Base Sharingan, his Genjutsu was so potent that it didn't even require eye contact to trap targets; sound-induced illusions were equally devastating.

With Takezushi's actions there soon developed a panic as what little civilians there standing around in the police station noticed the paralyzed bodies of the policemen start to collapse on the floor. Seeing as Takezushi left behind a trail of immobilized policemen in his path, the civilians started evacuating the building while phoning emergency services and seeking out nearby Heroes.

Eventually, the policeman Takezushi was looking for came into sight and quickly enough, he too was caught under Takezushi's potent Illusionary Technique. When Takezushi asked, "Where is my mother, Aiko Sakuraboshi?" The policeman stood silent for a moment before saying, "She's left for… UGH!" The man began choking on his tongue as blood escaped from the side of his mouth, his nose, eyes, and ears, and even with Takezushi trying to save him with Yang Release Healing Methods, he was already brain dead; an affliction even Takezushi couldn't cure.

With worry now surpassing any other he had felt throughout his life, Takezushi's visage darkened as he tried thinking of how he'd find his assumed-to-be kidnapped mother. His first thought was to use his matured Byakugan to scan the area, but before he could consciously activate the Dojutsu, he was startled out of his thoughts as a man assaulted him, pinning him to the ground while he had been distracted in his thoughts.

"Villain! Just why did you attack this police station?" The man, a hulking mass of sculpted muscles, questioned.

"..." Takezushi, now angry that he had been attacked, though, 'Transformation Jutsu,' as he assumed a miniature form of himself for just the slightest moment to escape being pinned before released the transformation and turned around to face the one who attacked him.

"Villain? I didn't kill him, ok? He's died from whoever kidnapped my mother."

"Hmph! Do you think I'll believe your lies?! There have been multiple witnesses claiming that a young man with your exact description has left a trail of potentially dead policemen at this station. Don't think for a second that I'll believe you just because you look like a harmless youngster!"

Sighing, Takezushi shook his head as he used another Genjutsu to forcefully calm the man as he'd rather not be attacked again. "Argh!" The man clutched his head in pain, while Takezushi looked at him with eyes widening, 'He resisted my Genjutsu?'

Before he could think any more, the man burst forth with horrific speed to once more immobilize Takezushi, only this time, he strived to incapacitate him by rendering him unconscious with a chop to the neck. Though, because Takezushi was cognizant of the man's presence and aware of his potential to attack, he wasn't caught unprepared again and was thus able to dodge with a blistering speed of his own.

Making the split-second decision to counterattack physically as the man had once resisted his Genjutsu and could thus probably resist it again, as Takezushi ducked below the man to dodge his attack, he punched him right in the center of his torso. He hadn't dared use all his strength as that kind of force could outright kill, but with just over 20%, he felt like that kind of strength would at least send the hulking man back a few steps; in reality, it barely caused any damage.

Sending another attack while also being surprised by Takezushi's physical abilities, the hulking man thought, 'Strange, his quirk should be one that manipulates the mind. I originally guessed it was the ability to make illusions as he almost forced me into one, but seeing his physical strength, I can't be certain.'

Takezushi also dodged the second attack, once more being surprised as the man had added much more force behind this attack after gauging his physical strength. Thinking, 'Whatever, let's try 50%,' and instantly bolstered his physical strength to send a much faster punch towards his enemy.

Thud! This time, he managed to deal enough damage to cause the man to flinch, but for someone of his stature, it would take thousands of those punches to put him out of commission. With both combatants' eyes narrowing at the apparent strength of their adversaries, an even more destructive battle reminiscent of a brawl manifested as dozens of punches were exchanged by the second.

Even with Takezushi using 100% of his physical abilities, he was only able to stand on even ground with the man after he too stopped holding back his punches. However, he couldn't be sure that the man's strength ended there as he was still slowly but surely powering up. Annoyed, through their fight, Takezushi asked, "Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why are you only increasing your strength to around my level?" He found it infuriating that the man was intent on staying close to his level of firepower as it cost him the time that he could be spending on finding his mother. If he knew the limit of the man's power from the get-go, he could estimate the right amount of strength that would end the fight as soon as possible, without it having to come to murder.

"Ha! Obviously, it's to not instantly kill you. I'm the number one Pro Hero, the Symbol of Peace! So unless it is absolutely necessary to stop evil, I will refuse to use all my strength and needlessly kill!" The man spoke proudly with a charisma Takezushi would have admired had he not been embroiled in the current situation.

A dangerous glint flashed in Takezushi's eyes as he said, "Oh? Well, it's good to know you still have strength left in you as I'll now be attacking you in my strongest physical state." Without another word, chakra began to saturate in his body and in an instant, Takezushi became several times stronger than before. He hoped the man would be defeated with just physical strength as the pride he had cultivated, hoped it didn't have to come to using Mangekyo Genjutsu, while the morals his mother had instilled into him, hoped the fight could be resolved without the use of Ninjutsu as that would most certainly affect innocent bystanders.

Then, with speed even the alleged number one hero almost couldn't react to, Takezushi appeared before his enemy and landed a devastating punch. This time, his attack resulted in the hulking man flying through the walls of the police station and landing outside of the police station. 'Shit...' Takezushi thought as he feared he had killed the man, but his worries were soon cleared as he watched the man get up with unprecedented speed while taking a defensive posture.

"Hahaha… It seems you are indeed worthy of seeing me at full strength, villain!" The man roared as he looked at Takezushi with an overt seriousness plastered on his face.

Returning a serious look himself, Takezushi vanished from inside the police station, taking but a fraction of a second to appear beside the man once more and starting yet another brawl; one of much a much grander scale… It was one man against a teen, yet the result of their fists clashing brought powerful shockwaves one after the other.

With blaring speeds and a trail of afterimages left in the wake of this over-the-top battle, even as more heroes arrived at the scene to help the hulking man, they were unable to do anything as it was impossible to guarantee hitting Takezushi while simultaneously leaving the hulking man untouched.

At times Takezushi would deliver a clean hit and sent the man flying, while at others, he was on the receiving end and left with terrible bruises and even fractured bones. But, as he had Yang Release mastered to a near-perfect state, he regenerated parts of the damage he had been dealt as the battle progressed while the man was unable to accomplish the same.

The two superpowered humans continued on their reckless battle, yet somehow aside from the craters their terrifying strength generated on the floor, there was very little damage done to the environment around them. As time passed, Takezushi could be seen growing more and more displeased as the unthinkable developed; an audience was starting to form…

He couldn't believe it! Here he was engaged in what most would consider life or death combat and a crowd of people gathered. Instead of dispersing in search of cover, they just looked on as if this was some sort of show. He could swear that some people were even recording them as there were dozens of phones tracing their battle wherever he and the man's fight moved to.

Eventually, the inevitable happened, and with an opening in his opponent's defense opening, Takezushi attacked in such a way that the man was launched in the direction of the crowd. Cursing as he thought, 'I knew this would happen… Fuck!' His hands blazed through four hand signs before the first instance of Ninjutsu saw an appearance in the battle.

'Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall!' Takezushi cried through his soul as he bent down and placed both his hands on the floor. It took less than a tenth of a second for a massive wall of dense earth to erect from the ground and protect what Takezushi considered to be idiotic civilians from the hulking man who was flying towards them at extreme speed.

With a heavy crash, the man's flight was cut short has his body was embedded in the wall of earth Takezushi summoned, but his immobilized state only lasted a moment before he was right back in the throes of action; fighting Takezushi like some sort of war-loving Asura. He came to cast Takezushi in a more positive light as he fully understood the meaning behind his actions. But seeing as how they were already in the heat of an epic battle, he didn't think it would be wise to try talking things out at this stage.

* * *

**A Path Appears**

The battle progressed with a clear indication that the hulking man was slowly but surely losing as his body became riddled with wounds which seemed to grow faster as the fight progressed while Takezushi, though still injured — and not just once or twice — clearly had a less strained expression on his face.

"God damn it old man! When will you give up?!" Takezushi asked after punching the man for the umpteenth time to create some distance. Evidently, he was frustrated as the fight was taking too long to end. A quarter of an hour had already passed and there was no telling how long Aiko had been kidnapped while he was still meditating in the police station.

"I'll never give up, for I am the Symbol of Peace!" The alleged number one hero exclaimed just in time for the news helicopter, that had at some point shown up to the scene of the battle, to capture his charisma at full effect.

"Why are you fighting me, then?! All I want is to find my kidnapped mother!" Takezushi said, knowing fully well that his point would probably be dismissed again.

Against his expectation however, the man went along with his point and said, "Then why'd you attack the policemen when they could have helped your case!?"

"You're the one who assumed I attacked them! All I did was ask questions before knocking them out before they could get in my way. Aside from the one policeman who knew where my mom went, all the other policemen are just unconscious and unharmed. When the one policeman who knew where my mom had gone began answering my question his brain died without me doing anything!"

"..." Returning silence as he thought about what Takezushi said, the man ended up saying, "Ok then, if it is as you say, how about we stop this fight and let other heroes and police investigate? I can't exactly believe your words outright and the fact still remains that you used your quirk on policemen to knock them out, so you'll just have to stay with me while the investigation is in progress."

"But my mom… It'll be too late to rescue her if I keep wasting time!" Takezushi said as he started panicking again. He didn't even know where to start looking if he had to try locating her without the teleportation seals he had gifted her.

"And what exactly will you do to rescue her if I just let you run rampant right now?! As far as I can tell your Quirk is either a mind manipulating quirk, physical enhancing quirk, or a combination of the two. How will those quirks help you locate your mom? Wouldn't it be easier and faster if you had heroes and police who specialize in tracking, work together to find your mom?!" True to his claim of being the alleged number one hero, the man put up points that make him seem like an expert in the field of negotiations.

"..." Takezushi had nothing to say to the man, as his points were something he couldn't refute. Thus, after a couple seconds of engaging in a battle against himself and the impulsive thoughts plaguing his mind, Takezushi looked like he couldn't accept the words coming out of his mouth as he said, "Fine..."

He dropped his hands and returned to a neutral posture to indicate that he would stop fighting and after seeing his opponent do the same, he followed the man to an area away from the police station to let the investigation begin. The process took a while, but from his spot away from the police station, he could see that the police really were doing their best in investigating what had happened earlier.

As he was quarantined to the sidelines, the man who had fought with him and was now tasked with keeping a close eye on his actions eventually started talking to him. "So… uh, kid!"

"What?" Takezushi asked, more concerned about the state his mother might be in at the moment than anything.

"Who exactly are you? I mean, as the number one pro hero, I should at least know of you as I keep an eye out for all of the talented youngsters with powerful quirks. Yet, not only do I not know you, but your quirk as a teen appears to rival mine! It's insane just thinking about it!"

"Me? I'm Takezushi Sakuraboshi, a slave laborer stationed in North Korea. At least, that was who I was until a couple hours ago, since I escaped that life with my mother to return to our home country."

"S-sakuraboshi?!" The man didn't even flinch in response to the ridiculous backstory Takezushi gave. Instead, he seemed to be in utter disbelief by the appearance of his surname. "But that can't be… They were all killed over a dozen years ago..."

"Huh? What are you talking about, old man?" Takezushi's sensitive hearing that had been trained throughout the years picked up on every word the man said even though it came out as a half a mumble.

With almost palpable pressure clouding the environment as the man grew dead-serious, he asked, "Tell me young Takezushi… Is Sakuraboshi really your surname?!"

"Yeah, it is. Now spill the beans… Who was killed and why is it so shocking for you to hear my surname?"

"Well… If it's how I think it is, then the investigation doesn't even have to end as I already know where your mother is..." The man grew somber as he spoke. He even had a trace of pity in his eyes as he looked at Takezushi.

"What?! Where is she?" Takezushi became excited as the man's words gave him hope. But as he looked at the man's eyes and registered the sadness in them, he grew nervous; another ominous looming was starting to hover over him.

"It's not a place… She's probably with a certain man; a dangerous and evil man who is just as powerful as I am, if not more so..."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" Takezushi's frustration was building as the man kept dodging the question, as if to avoid telling him directly where she was from fear or some sort of apprehension.

"Young Takezushi," the man started as he sighed, continuing, "The Sakuraboshi family used to be a world-famous Hero family, they're age lasted for fifty years and ended fifty years ago. Famed for their extremely powerful and multifarious Bloodline Quirks, they were praised and looked as idols across the globe."

"Alas, with as much attention as they received, even though their abilities were nothing to scoff at, they became a target; hated and hunted by villainous groups. Their undoing came from denying the same man I am talking to you about… He killed them all. At least that is what I originally thought, but apparently one of them survived, else you wouldn't be alive to have this conversation with me."

"How does that explain how she was kidnapped by this boogeyman you keep referring to? We've literally been on Japanese soil for less than half a day!"

"I don't know, but it is certainly possible..." The man said as he looked at Takezushi as if puzzled by something.

"How?!"

"You… You don't know the weight of your own surname. Your mother never told you? Then it's possible she too didn't know, or maybe she knew but then forgot… Anyway if for whatever reason your surname was mentioned or recorded, it is possible that "he" caught wind of it and moved to capture her as soon as possible."

"Mentioned or recorded? But we went straight to the police station after arriving here! I know for a fact that the only place… Wait! Is this man you're talking about connected to the police? I am 100% sure the only place our surname could be recorded is in the police report she filed!"

Hearing this, the man grew even more downcast, thinking, 'Damn. Could All For One really have his reach spread into the police database or god forbid, could he have fully-fledged moles in our police system?!'

However, for as much as he wanted the thought to be false, he knew that with All For One's powers and connections anything was possible; even the grim reality he was coming to form. Thus, it was with a heavy heart that he told Takezushi, "He might…"

"Well, what are we going to do?! How can I find my mom?" Takezushi asked, his nervous so tense that he seemed ready to pounce at the slightest disturbance.

"There's nothing we can do… I'm sorry to say, young Takezushi, but the man I've been talking about is someone the police and hero society of not just Japan, but the whole world, wish to capture. He is a master of concealment and has evaded the authorities for decades..."

Takezushi heard him, but his mind only registered a paraphrased transcript of what he said. It read, "We're useless to you and you can't count on us to find your mother." As a result, he regressed into a cold shell disguised as a human as he got up and began walking away as he thought of what techniques he might be able to employ to search for his mother.

Startled into action as he saw Takezushi start moving as well, the man said, "Young Takezushi! Where are you going?! This isn't what we agreed to do!" At the moment he only resorted to talking as Takezushi was walking away from the site of the incident at a regular person's speed.

"I'm going to look for my mom by myself. You said it yourself, didn't you? You've been looking for the man who kidnapped my mother for years and have yet to succeed." Takezushi said as he kept his walking pace.

"Don't do this Takezushi… You'll be classified as a villain and it won't just be me that will stop at no cost to stop you, but the entirety of the hero society!"

Returning a chuckle as a threatening pressure emanated from his body, Takezushi said, "Heh, you really think YOU can stop me? Even if by some miracle I'm outnumbered and outmatched I can just escape… What I used to fight you today barely scratches the surface of the limits of my Quirk. So I ask you, Mr. Number One Hero. Do you really want it to come to an all-out fight against ME?"

"Of course not, young Takezushi. But you must understand, it doesn't have to come to that… There's a different path you can take to search for your mom; a legal way, that will also fit with your personality..."

Stopping, as he was intrigued by what the man had to say, Takezushi turned around as if to say, "Hurry up and tell me before I change my mind."

Registering Takezushi's actions, the man smiled, throwing away the somber and negative cloud that had covered him as he discussed the man he referred to as All For One. He said, "Come, Young Takezushi… You can be a hero like me and better society as you fight villains while you search for your mom."

* * *

**Light At The End Of The Tunnel**

It took a bit of explaining as Takezushi was still clueless about the profession of Heroism, but in the end he was convinced to give up on turning the world against him when he could essentially do the same thing that he wanted without the needless hassle if he just followed worked to achieve one simple goal; to enter a High School centered around creating heroes.

"Mhmm… I understand why and how I need to achieve the task you set for me, but tell me again Mr. All Might, why am I stuck living with you?" Takezushi had finally learned the hulking hero's name!

"Young Takezushi, tell me… Would you prefer living in some random foster home? I mean, not to brag but I'm proposing a pretty sweet deal, no?"

"Yeah, not really..." Takezushi answered candidly.

Taking a hit from atop his metaphorical high horse, All Might flinched as he said, "Wh-Do you know how many aspiring youngsters around the world would kill to live with me?! To learn from the number one pro he..."

"Gee, you sure do repeat that a lot… And could you not phrase it like that, it makes you seem like some sort of weird pedo..." Takezushi was honest… honest to a fault, even. His words were like swords slashing through All Might's ego.

…

After the police investigation regarding the incident between Takezushi and the police station was concluded, Takezushi didn't face any legal troubles as All Might vouched for him and even volunteered to pay for the damages their fight caused. As Takezushi watched all this unfold, he couldn't help but admit that while the old man had a bit of an inflated ego for being the number one pro hero, his wallet indeed confirmed his words to be true.

Thus, after settling the matter of the police incident and going through the process of granting All Might custody of Takezushi as his legal guardian, All Might and Takezushi took a train to Tokyo. When asked by Takezushi why they were going so far — they were literally crossing prefectures — All Might responded, "That's where I currently live! It's also where my office is located."

"If that's where you live then how could possibly have been the first person to respond to the incident at the police station?"

"Luckily, I happened to be in the area. You know, uh... conducting hero business and nothing but..." He didn't sound very convincing but that didn't seem to matter as Takezushi didn't bother pressing the issue. All Might appreciated this as he didn't want to confess that today had actually been one of the few days in the year where he took a vacation day to visit an old friend at the nation's greatest hero school; U.A. High.

…

After a stressful train ride with dozens of civilians running up to All Might and countless kids asking for autographs and pictures, the overpowered pair made it to Tokyo Station. Upon leaving the train station and walking to a skyscraper not three blocks away, All Might brought Takezushi to his new home. Located at the top of the thirty-story tall highrise, Takezushi was surprised to find out that half of the penthouse suite was All Might's home; the other half was reserved for business and was the headquarters of his office.

After getting a tour of his new home from All Might, Takezushi was left not knowing how to react. A day ago he was living as a farm slave for the North Koreans and today he was living under the same conditions as the greatest hero in Japan and probably the rest of the world. To bring Takezushi out of this state, All Might became serious as he took a seat in the living room; gesturing to Takezushi to follow his lead.

Picking up on the atmosphere changing, Takezushi snapped back to reality. Without a word, he took a seat on the L-shaped couch across from All Might. "Young Takezushi, now that we'll be living together I suppose it's best we become open with each other from the start..."

Squinting at the terribly constructed sentence, Takezushi was left in shock as he saw the previous hulking form All Might had been in all this time poof away in a cloud of smoke to reveal a frail and damaged old man. "It's only fair that I start as I'm the one who needs to earn your trust. So, I hope you can take a while to listen to my story as it happens to connect with what happened to your mother."

Nodding at All Might's request, Takezushi sat back as his new foster father explained his history with All for One. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a horrifying wound hidden to the left side of his upper torso and talked about why All for One might want to capture a descendant of the Sakuraboshi bloodline. Going so far as to reveal that he could only operate for a limited period of time every day because of the wound All for One dealt him in their previous battle, Takezushi was left reflecting on how genuine and sincere All Might's intentions were.

"So this All for One guy's quirk gives him the ability to steal and freely gift quirks and the reason he wants my mother is to conduct experiments with her blood? He wants to mess around with the DNA in her blood and take any recessive quirk gene's she might possess..." Upon formulating his own conclusion with all the information All Might gave him, a horrifying killing pressure shot out from Takezushi's body. 'That filth wants to experiment on MY MOTHER?' Unable to control his fluctuating emotions his Sharingan manifested.

All Might, or Toshinori Yagi as he revealed his real name to Takezushi, went over to the unstable boy and put both of his hands on Takezushi's shoulders. "Calm down, Young Takezushi! Listen, while All for One is a ruthless villain, he is careful and cunning with his plans. As we've already discussed, your mother is Quirkless so that villain won't be able to instantly steal the Quirk she might have lying dormant in her genes. He'll definitely have to take his time researching the subject so for the next couple years you can rest assured that he won't kill her. "

"But he'll have to 'research the subject,' right?" Takezushi repeated as he looked just about ready to start a massacre. He continued, "What he wants is locked in my family's bloodline… I guess it's safe to say that while he won't kill her, she'll be stuck living a life worse than death as her blood will often be syringed out of her body in the name of advancing his goals." Takezushi bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as his fingernails pierced the flesh of his palms; he was absolutely livid.

Yet at the same time, along with the hate he had for All for One, there also seemed to be a deep sense of emptiness and regret. He had promised himself that an incident like the one that had happened between his mother and the man from the station two years after his quirk awakened would not repeat, and here he was, hopelessly unable to do anything as something far worse would befall the last living member of his family.

He was an almighty powerhouse possessing enough firepower to flip entire countries into chaos singlehanded. Having grown confident to the point of arrogance, he let his guard down —for quite literally a few moments — and now he felt the whole situation was his fault. In the end, he was just a fourteen-year-old and as powerful as he was, he was still subject to the emotional sensitivity of those around his age. In fact, he was definitely more emotionally sensitive as the matter revolved his mother, who was the only person alive that he cared about.

Blaming himself, even to the point of even feeling worthless and unworthy to continue living, Takezushi cried. He had not cried since that traumatic day when he was five and as the torrent of negativity welled up inside him, growing dangerously close to turning him suicidal, a single hug stopped him in his tracks.

All Might, not bothering with his own personal safety as he felt a tangible danger from Takezushi, did the only thing he could think of doing in this situation. He treated the boy, not as some sort of overpowered titan, but a scared child and that was exactly what Takezushi needed in what could be called the darkest moment he had experienced so far in his life.

"Young Takezushi… You have to stand strong. I can see it in your eyes, that depressed look is something I can recognize from a mile away and I need you to know that suicide isn't the answer. Don't blame yourself for what happened as there's no way you could have predicted the future..."

"B-but my m-mom..."

"How do you think she would feel if the day came when she was rescued and her son had already passed away before she could see him one last time… Besides, while it's true that One For All has yet to be caught or decades, but you have to look on the bright side." All might said as he distanced himself from Takezushi to hold eye contact.

"It is a well-known fact that with every coming generation Quirks improve and become more powerful. Perhaps in the coming years or even months, new heroes with evolved tracking quirks will lead to the breakthrough that will result in finding All For One."

As he wiped the tears and snot off his face, Takezushi asked, "Really?" To which All Might stood up, his features disappearing as the sun was perfectly placed behind him with its rays piercing through the one-way transparent mirrors of the penthouse suite. All Might returned to his hulking form as he flashed his trademark smile and said, "Of course, Young Takezushi! And if you want to participate in the raid that you need to work hard to enter a Hero School."

Extending his hand to Takezushi, All might asked, "So, Young Takezushi, will you promise me you'll work hard to rescue your mother?"

Taking his hand, Takezushi said, "R-right..." His shortness of breath impacted his words.

"Good!" All might said, before he reverted back to his true form. "You're going to need to work hundreds of times harder than anyone if you want to make it into a Hero school next year as you're currently nine years behind when it comes to formal education. But I'll support you in every which way I can!"

"T-that wo-won't be a p-problem… My Q-quirk can s-solve that is-sue no problem." Takezushi said as he was starting to calm down.

"Your Quirk? Actually, now that we're on the subject what exactly is your Quirk?" All Might asked. He had originally planned on discussing this after opening up to Takezushi.

"My Q-quirk? It's a Mutant t-type Quirk that gives me an energy pathway s-system; kind of like a regular person's circulatory system." Seeing the look of confusion on All Might's face, Takezushi tried to use an analogy asking, "Are you familiar with cultivation novels?" Seeing All Might nod, Takezushi replied, "I'm kind of like a cultivator, only I'm not trying to reach some sort of enlightenment or gain immortality." Half understanding, All Might gained a rough idea of what Takezushi's Quirk was, but he would only slowly come to understand how ridiculous the extent of his abilities was as time passed while they lived under the same roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Start Of The Road**

Several months passed and Takezushi was now fifteen-years-old. Whilst living with All Might, Takezushi trained harder than ever before as he wanted nothing more than to rescue his mother as soon as possible. Of course, since by now all of his training brought about calamity levels of destruction, Takezushi did the majority of his training in his Kamui Dimension.

Recently, he was coming extremely close to mastering his Yang Release Shape and Nature Transformations which would unlock something he had been seeking since his mother had been kidnapped; Sage Arts. Sage Arts were abilities that if translated into gamer lingo could be considered end-game Tier. Now, while there were tons of different Sage Arts for Takezushi to master what he wanted to learn most of all was a cloaking method known as Sage Mode.

When mastered, a ninja that entered Sage Mode would see all aspects of their combat prowess more than double. Their speed and strength would turn monstrous and their senses would be heightened to supernatural levels. Yet Takezushi didn't want to master the technique to gain those buffs, rather, he wanted to learn Sage Mode because while assuming that form, he would be able to connect with nature chakra — or the chakra outside of his body which came from nature itself.

For all the abilities his Ninjutsu and Dojutsu granted him, none rivalled Sage Mode when it came to tracking and for now, he wasn't able to begin practicing as he wasn't in the Ninja World. If he had been in the Ninja World then he could have learned Sage Arts from Beast Clans in one of the three Sacred Sage Regions. There we wouldn't run the risk of petrification while learning to control nature chakra, but the same couldn't be said for his current circumstances. Thus, he was restricted from learning Sage Arts until his Yang Release reached complete mastery as that would be sufficient for him to forcefully stop a petrification process if it began.

Recently, Takezushi had placed all his chips in being able to find his mother by learning Sage Mode, since after he had learned of her fate, he had been sending troops of shadow clones searching every corner of Japan. Alas, it was impossible to search for All for One or his mother by just mindlessly scouring the landscape with his Byakugan. Since he was the only one with a chakra signature in the world, he had to use his x-ray vision to manually confirm everything he saw. Even if the matter of breaching millions of people's privacy didn't weigh down on him, then Takezushi had to stop soon after he started as even his improved mental faculties couldn't take the strain searching in this inefficient way caused him.

Aside from his training in Yang Release, Takezushi also saw his Yin Release reach the standard of his Yang Release back when he first arrived in Japan, while all his Kekkei Genkai abilities also saw some degree of improvement. His Dojutsus in particular needed for both his Yin and Yang Release to be mastered before his eyes would see their final evolution. And along with the mastery of tons of different and diverse Ninjutsu, the last notable gain Takezushi accomplished was beginning to work on mastering the fabled Eight Gate Technique.

He had learned earlier on after he started living with All Might that his physical strength while battling the hulking man didn't come close to the man's peak performance before he was dealt that horrible wound by All for One. Even during their battle, he only won out in the end because he had been draining All Might's stamina as he would have surely lost if All Might had used all his strength from the beginning. Of course, he would have only lost when it came to physical strength and probably could have resorted to using Ninjutsu or Mangekyo abilities to inevitably win. But that wasn't good enough for him as he knew that training in the forbidden class Eight Gates Technique would let his already peaking physical strength become comparable to All Might in his heyday.

At the moment, Takezushi could open up to the third Gate, the Gate of Life, for extended periods of time, while his absolute limit was the fifth Gate, the Gate of Limit, and using it at that level for longer than a couple minutes would lead to some serious injuries forming on his body; which remained the case even if he used Yang Release to actively regenerate.

…

Today was the day Takezushi would take the entrance exam to enter U.A. High; the high school his foster father, All Might, would be teaching at in the next academic year. Walking along the entrance to the High School, Takezushi could be described as looking a bit more mature for his age than a normal person. He was slightly taller than the average fifteen-year-old boy at 1.75 meters tall, but aside from the two horn-like protrusions sticking out the sides of his temples in a symmetrical fashion, he looked relatively human. It was actually because of a growth spurt that had taken place a couple months prior which led to the rapid development of the horns in his head and his height increasing that no one recognized him, as the fight from eleven months prior with All Might was famous even on the international scale.

Focused only on training and preparing himself to pass the greatest Hero High School's Entrance Exam, Takezushi didn't really dwell too much on his looks. His hair was never actively groomed aside from the occasion times every three or four months where he had no choice but to cut it as it got in his way. Yet despite the fact, he was still a very clean boy and while he might not have the most handsome face around, his body was probably as close to the ideal physique as humanly possible; looking as if the gods themselves sculpted it…

Alas, Takezushi wasn't the type to show off and as he tended to favor covering himself with long sleeve shirts, sweaters, hoodies, and pants, his marvelous figure was more often than not hidden from public view. In fact, no one really knew what kind of body Takezushi had hiding underneath his clothes as even All Might, someone who lived under the same roof as Takezushi, not once saw him even remotely unclothed.

As Takezushi was walking through the entrance area of U.A. he stopped after a certain green-haired boy came into his line of sight. "Midoriya..." Takezushi called out to the body after getting his attention. The green-haired boy was evidently nervous after being called out as he slightly jumped, but after registering who it was that called out to him, the nervousness in his face vanished, in its stead a bright smile appeared.

"Takezushi, how many times do I have to say that you can just call me Izuku..." Izuku said as if he had repeated the statement far too many times to count. "Right… Anyway, are you going to be fine? Your Quirk isn't exactly stable and for the practice section of the exam it won't be guaranteed that I'll be around to help mediate any damage you take."

"It's fine. After all, I have to at least try, right? I can't let down All Mig… my teacher after having come this far along." Izuku caught his words before he blurted out that All Might had been training him. He had been harboring a secret shared between himself and All Might that even Takezushi didn't know.

It was through All Might that Takezushi met Izuku. Takezushi could remember it like it was yesterday, it was around a month after he began living with All Might that his foster father invited him out to oversee his friend Izuku's training. By that point, All Might had learned about Takezushi's ability to create shadow clones and it was through one of his shadow clones that he began to interact with Izuku and make his very first friend.

By standing on the sidelines ready to heal Izuku as he set out on the monumental task of cleaning up a beach that had been turned into a landfill with illegal dumping over the past couple years, Takezushi got to experience one of the things he couldn't as a slave boy in North Korea; friendship. Because of his Yang Release Healing Techniques, Izuku managed to completely clean the beach of all its trash within eight months. But that was only through willpower that even Takezushi had to admire as he pushed himself as hard as possible, all because he knew that no matter the pain he suffered, Takezushi would be there to heal his injuries and recover his stamina.

After the eight months, with the beach clean, Izuku's training didn't stop as he finally showed Takezushi his quirk. As a result, Takezushi had to work overtime as he learned that Izuku's quirk while being extremely powerful was a double-edged sword. While it would grant him physical strength capable of rivaling All Might, he would always end up with broken bones and mangled flesh whenever he activated it. Two months had come and gone and while Izuku could now somewhat control the extent of the damage done by concentrating his quirk to specific parts of his body, he would still end up in shambles if Takezushi or another healer weren't around to treat him; hence Takezushi's worry for him taking the practical exam, which would definitely require quirk usage to complete.

Now walking together to enter the massive main campus building of U.A. High, Izuku suddenly froze as he heard a voice address him from behind. "Get the fuck out of my way, Deku!" A blond boy then forcefully bumped shoulders with him before muttering, "Che! Worthless nerd..."

Irritated, Takezushi stopped and turned to his friend asking, "What's his deal?"

"O-oh, him? He's my friend, Kacchan..." Izuku muttered under his breath with palpable nervousness.

"Friend? With friends like that, who needs enemies..." Takezushi shook his head, but he let the matter pass. After all, while it was true that a jerk bumped into his friend, Izuku had taken the insults and bump like a submissive herbivore. For someone being trained by All Might to be this much of a pushover… He decided it would be best that Izuku resolve the treatment he received from his "friend" by himself, else he'll just grow to depend on him and never learn to stand up for himself.

Continuing with their walk, Takezushi took a couple more steps before he noticed that Izuku was no longer accompanying him. Turning around, he saw his friend leaning at a dangerously acute angle which would normally result in a person falling on their face, but for some reason, Izuku didn't fall; as if he no longer had to abide by the rules of gravity.

"Are you alright?" A girl standing next to Izuku asked. She corrected his position such that he now standing upright before touching the tips of her fingers and saying, "Sorry for using my quirk on you without permission. It's just, it would be a bad omen if you fell before the test, right?"

At this very moment, Izuku was behaving erratically, he couldn't even formulate a word despite his attempts to thank the girl from stopping his fall. Thus as he made unsure noises, the girl continued speaking, "Man, I sure am nervous for this exam. Anyway, good luck. Bye~" She promptly left Izuku there daydreaming about the fact that he had just talked to a girl; even though he really didn't say anything back.

Thankfully Takezushi was there to bring him back to reality as he gently shook his shoulders and asked, "Are you hallucinating? Do you need me to heal you?" Now coming back from cloud nine, Izuku violently shook his head before restarting his walk into the High School, bringing with him an amused Takezushi.

* * *

**Taking The Entrance Exam**

Takezushi and Izuku took their seats right next to each other after they entered the school's auditorium. Coincidentally, the blond-haired kid that insulted Izuku earlier sat to Izuku's left while Takezushi sat on his right. Time passed rather quickly as everyone was excited to be here and before Izuku and Takezushi could chat for very long, the lights in the auditorium dimmed down as a sign that their orientation for the day's exam would soon begin.

Moments after the lights died out, a stage light shone on the auditorium's stage and a blond-haired man who wore a hero costume entered the stage to begin orientation. He gave an easy and simple to follow timetable for how the day would progress. To summarize, after orientation, those attempting the exam would move to seperate classrooms where they would conduct the theoretical side of the exam. Essentially, this is where academics were evaluated.

Afterward, the attendees would move to designated mock environments where the practical side of the exam would commence and Quirks would be evaluated. The nature of the practical exam was biased towards combat-oriented quirks as the attendees were tasked with taking out as many mock villain robots as they could. Though, there were openings for auxiliary and non-combat type quirks to shine.

A small incident played out where Izuku was jeered at for being overly excited by the presence of the Voice Hero Present Mic, the man who was giving the orientation, but aside from that, nothing noteworthy transpired. Thus, with the orientation completed, the attendees were moved to their testing sites.

Takezushi was separated from his friend Izuku while it also seemed that they would also not share the same site for the practical exam, Takezushi moved to his theoretical testing site after bidding his friend goodbye. Soon enough he found the classroom and the test started.

Looking over his test Takezushi smirked, 'Heh, seems like I won't have a problem passing this with all the studying my shadow clones did...' He began answering questions at a constant rate even as the difficulty of the problems asked rose and with over an hour to spare, Takezushi completed his theoretical test.

To get into a Hero High School — or any high school for that matter — Takezushi needed to pass this type of test and originally, All Might had set him up to take a special course to cram in the 9 years of education he had missed. But that all changed when Takezushi showed off his shadow clones as he could do all the studying at his own leisure. He asked to be home-schooled and under the conditions that every month he would need to complete an assessment to see how much had progressed by self-studying, he was given free rein as to how he studied. With Chakra reserves and the control to manage a veritable army of clones, capable of managing hundreds with only a mild strain, Takezushi took five months to catch up to the level of his peers; and that was only because he was adamant on using the majority of his shadow clones to train.

Even after studying to the level of the average third-year middle school student, Takezushi kept improving his education; albeit at a less rapid pace. With an understanding of the foundations of education — English, Japanese, History, Science, and Math — comparable to second-year students in High School, he felt confident in the answers he had chosen for the test. After the hour of idle time passed, he could finally move on to the practical aspect of the exam.

He didn't bother changing into a more battle-oriented outfit as he could achieve more in his casual attire than most pro heroes could while in their Hero Costumes. Though his apparel warranted the looks of confusion or jeers from his fellow peers taking the test, Takezushi didn't bother with them. He just kept by his eyes closed and stood by the entrance that would lead into the mock city environment where the test would take place.

At some point, as the attendees had grown bored and began talking amongst themselves or did something to kill time and without any warning, Present Mic had announced the start of the exam, yelling, "Ok, Go!"

Startled out of their separate activities, all attendees aside from Takezushi who had vanished without a trace looked at Present Mic in confusion. Seeing them as only naive kids, Present Mic shook his head as if to convey disappointment as he yelled, "There's no warning in a real crisis, so get to it!"

In the very next moment, the group of would-be students morphed into a stampede as all the attendees rushed into to start earning as many points as they possibly could for the exam. Alas, the moment of hesitation and confusion from before rendered this batch of attendees in quite the terrible predicament as Takezushi was intent on racking up as many points as possible.

Given a head start, even if it only boiled down to a couple seconds, that was more than enough for his speed and strength to wipe out all the nearby mock villain robots. His matured Byakugan made it so he was given x-ray-like vision and with an effective range of well over twenty kilometers, Takezushi didn't have to blindly rush through the mock cityscape as he knew exactly where all the robots were.

He restrained himself to only using his base physical strength along with his Byakugan as any more power from would make it impossible for the others to compete and All Might had pleaded for him to at least give them a shot. However, it would appear that even with his current handicaps it was still far too much power for anyone else to compete with. Alas, Takezushi wouldn't know this until after the test, so in the present, he just flickered from robot to robot destroying them before they could even detect him.

It took three minutes for attendees aside from Takezushi that were competing with him to begin finding villain robots and the only ones that applied to this were those that didn't follow Takezushi's trail of destruction. After seven minutes, Takezushi had made it across the mock city with hundreds of villain points acquired and as he thought about changing directions to an area with robots that was also devoid of people, a sudden earthquake-like tremor caught his attention.

Turning to the source of the tremor, Takezushi's smirk deepened. He was currently staring at a titanic mock villain robot that was easily taller than a five-story tall building. Recalling from his orientation that this special robot would grant zero points if defeated and only served as an obstacle that should be avoided, Takezushi instantly decided to stick close to it. He was certain that while the competition began fleeing the building-sized robot, he could swoop in and reap whatever smaller robots were around.

As he made his way towards the 0-Pointer, he saw the figures of his peers at long last. However, as not everyone was as powerful as him or even powerful enough to thrive in the current dangerous environment, Takezushi's heightened sense caught wind of some attendees who were at risk of harm. He spared a couple extra movements to help anyone in trouble as it didn't trouble him, while he didn't feel guilty for "stealing" points from those that couldn't fight back against the robots that were pitted against them.

Unbeknownst to Takezushi, his score began growing twice as fast, as he was no longer earning villain points for defeating the mock villain robots, he was also earning rescue points that weren't mentioned in during orientation. The organizers of the exam had decided to keep quiet about the system so that the attendees would show their true nature. Thus, those who selflessly "sacrificed" their time and energy on helping their competition at the cost of potentially losing out on acquiring more villain points for themselves were generously rewarded.

It was only after there was just a minute and a half left to spare that Takezushi's jagged path of rescue lead him to where initially wanted to be; right below the 0-Pointer. There, he casually dodged any attempts the robot took to try injuring him as its attacks were pitifully slow. While in the most dangerous place in the entire mock city, Takezushi's smile couldn't be brighter as he been completely right. Near the 0-Pointerwas where the smaller mock villain robots were most concentrated as the 0-Pointer's programming was designed to follow the various attendees. As it chased them, it disrupted any ongoing battles with the smaller mock robots and as the 0-Pointer didn't hurt the other smaller mock villains, it essentially built up a following as more and more attendees were embroiled in the chase; essentially becoming like a commander leading its troops.

As was the case, Takezushi was having a field day as his supernatural physical abilities led to him destroying the small army of mock villain robots as easily as taking candy from a baby. Mid-frenzy, however, Takezushi had to stop as he caught sight of two independent situations where attendees required help, but were too far for him to help both at the same time.

To his right, he could see a fragment of one of the roofs that were destroyed by the 0-Pointer begin falling towards an attendee that was incapacitated; it was a boy who looked like one of his legs was broken. To his right, a girl could be seen caught underneath the shadow of the 0-Pointer's leg. Both would be severely injured if not killed if they were struck by their respective sources of danger and Takezushi even with his insane physical speed could only reach one in time.

So, it was it a heavy heart that Takezushi broke is promised to withhold from using any ability aside from his Byakugan as his hands formed afterimages from how fast they were making hand signs. 'Wind Release: Air Bullet,' was muttered from his soul and from his mouth, a compressed blast of wind shot forth faster than a high caliber bullet leaving a rifle towards the falling piece of roof that would have harmed the boy. Takezushi himself flashed over next to the girl and used his raw strength to stop the 0-Pointer from crushing her.

The Air Bullet not only save the boy from being hit by the several-hundred-kilogram piece of debris, it totally obliterated the roof fragment, while Takezushi also overperformed as he used enough strength to force the 0-Pointer to topple after exerting his full strength. Alas, Takezushi couldn't help but sigh as this would be the last thing he did for the exam, as he could hear Present Mic's voice from the distance announce, "The test is… OVER!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Marching To Start The Academic School Year**

Since the Entrance Exam had concluded with the practical aspect ending, Takezushi took to helping the wounded attendees in the immediate vicinity. His near mastered Yang Release when paired with a Chakra Control Stat rated as "Absurd," bordered on miraculous, as he healed all kinds of wounds from mild to severe equally fast and with no drawbacks towards his "patients" to speak of. Even Recovery Girl, the fabled Youthful Heroine how cured Heroes with her healing quirk, had to stand in awe of Takezushi healing prowess. She even mistook him for possessing a healing-oriented quirk, as she could not oversee the attendee's progress as a proctor with her job of healing the attendees after the event concluded and thus, did not know of the outstanding achievements he had accomplished while the test was underway.

…

As Takezushi continued on with healing attendees even after clearing his district as Recovery Girl had requested his assistance, in the teacher's lounge — where the various teachers of the school had convened and rigged up a viewing platform to watch this year's batch of attendees — the various teacher's of U.A. High were at a loss for words after witnessing Takezushi's performance.

"What a monster..." A small rodent-esque creature broke the ice.

A scantily clad woman who donned a hero costume fashioned in the style of S&M apparel, added, "He's got the nerves, strength, and compassion of a true hero and even most pros would lose out to the performance he just put on..."

"H-he must have earned at least 400 points, right?" A blocky grey-toned man asked to make sure he had tallied up the boy's score properly.

The same rodent creature from before corrected, "If you only count villain points, then he earned 437 points. But with rescue points added to the mix… We'd have to individually rewatch his performance and critique all of his rescue efforts, but it should add up to at least another hundred or so points."

"Heh, it seems like this year of teaching will be quite interesting." A man with long black hair and a half-dead expression that overtly conveyed a helpless case of sleep deprivation commented. Much to the other teachers' shock, the man had was smiling maniacally.

Sitting quietly to the side of the teachers who were still mesmerized by how strong Takezushi was, All Might was currently looking at the ground; his trademark smile replaced with an expression that could only be described as half laughing and half crying. 'Should I let them know that he wasn't even using a hundredth of his true strength? Would the fact that he handicapped himself so badly break their perception of reality?' With thoughts like those plaguing his mind, All Might didn't dare recklessly say anything.

He was the only person who knew about the true nature of his Quirk as the only reference the teachers had to go by was his fight with Takezushi's. Since he only used his physical strength and a chakra enhanced augmentation for his physical strength in that fight, everyone had assumed that Takezushi possessed some sort of strength-enhancing quirk and would thus be subject to unfathomable shock if the truth were to suddenly be revealed.

…

The day was coming to an end. With the test over and done with, Takezushi would have to wait a week just like all the other attendees for the results of the Exam to come out. At the moment, he was walking with Izuku as they were both leaving the school's campus.

"Seriously… Did you really have to waste three whole limbs to take out one 0-Pointer? With the progress you've made in the last two weeks, I'm confident you could have come out with just a broken finger or two if you flicked the robot at full power..." A bit worried as he had just finished healing Izuku — who was in the direst state of any attendee he had healed — Takezushi spoke honestly.

"I know, it's just… I moved without really thinking. There was a girl trapped by some rubble who was going to get crushed and I just thought, 'Protect her with all your strength!'" Knowing he was in the wrong, Izuku still tried to defend himself as it really played out how he described it; he had acted without consciously deciding how best to use his power as only the safety of that girl was on his mind at the most critical point in time.

"As long as you know, then I guess it's fine." Stopping as they had finally exited the school's campus, Takezushi looked at Izuku and smiled before saying, "Anyway, are you still going to continue on your training at the usual spot?" He asked, as Izuku said the training was specifically for the purpose of preparing himself for U.A.'s Entrance Exam.

"Of course," Izuku replied without hesitation, his eyes were practically burning with the amount of passion locked inside.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then," Takezushi said as he and Izuku would be going in separate directions to get to their respective homes. Returning a, "Right!" Izuku waved as he entered a jog that would last until he reached his home. Smiling, Takezushi continued on his path and eventually settled into his room.

He had taken his first steps to become an official hero and while he knew that he would definitely enter the best Hero School in Japan, he refused to let himself grow complacent. There were still many things he was lacking and aspects of his quirk that needed to be developed, not to mention his undying wish to see his mother once more. Thus instead of taking a moment to celebrate this small advancement in his path, he retreated to his world which had revolved around training since he had awakened.

Aside from occasionally interacting with All Might and training with Izuku daily, over a month had passed by with nothing much happening. Only three major things were worth mentioning, and going in the order of least to most important, a week after the Entrance Exam concluded, All Might told him that he passed with the highest score on the practical exam since the school's inception. Then, two weeks after that, was the due date for him to submit his requests for a tailor-made hero costume. And finally, today, at 6:00 AM on the opening day of the academic school year, Takezushi had finally completely mastered Yang Release Shape and Nature Transformations; he could finally begin training in Sage Arts.

Alas, school would start in an hour, so without much of a choice, Takezushi had to put off the start of his Sage Art Training to get ready and arrive early. He had learned from the grueling studies in the past year how much the Japanese cared for punctuality and respect, so he couldn't risk being late on the first day or sending a shadow clone in his stead as there was no telling if there was a member of the school's staff that could detect energy constructs through their quirk.

Reaching the school grounds within ten minutes of having stopped his training, Takezushi wandered through the relatively empties halls of U.A. until he reached his homeroom; Class 1-A. Unsurprisingly, he was the first to arrive as classes didn't start for another 45 minutes. So, without thinking, he chose a seat in the middle of the room and began reviewing the information he had on training Sage Mode.

In the field of Sage Arts, there were three governing Styles: Toad Style Sage Arts, Snake Style Sage Arts, and Slug Style Sage Arts. Each would grant Takezushi a unique Sage Mode with separate yet equally tantalizing benefits, so even after minutes passed, Takezushi remained undecided on which Style to start learning first.

Suddenly, Takezushi's thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of the room's doors opening. Turning to look at who would arrive nearly as early is he had — as the person had only arrived a minute after him — Takezushi was met with the sight of a small girl; relative to him, she was small anyway. The girl had long dark-green hair which was tied into a bow by its ends, large hands, and a bestial posture.

"Good morning..." Takezushi greeted. Aside from Izuku and All Might, he barely interacted with the rest of the world, but he still knew from his education how to respectfully behave himself in a social environment. As someone with horrific strength and countless abilities, it was no surprise that during this exchange with the first female peer he had encountered in life, he wasn't nervous or awkward.

"Oh? Good morning. I didn't expect someone to get here before me, but I guess this is what's to be expected from this school… Well, my name is Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you." The girl stared at Takezushi almost eerily hard, but he didn't seem to mind as he returned the introduction, saying, "I'm Takezushi Sak… Otsutsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you too." He had caught himself before revealing his true surname and corrected himself rather quickly.

After learning of the dangerous implications of carelessly throwing around his surname, Takezushi had decided to take on the name of his Quirk as his temporary surname. All Might had been confused as to why he would pick such a random thing to take the place of his surname — Otsutsuki literally meant Big Bamboo Tree. He wanted Takezushi to take on some sort of ridiculous "powerful-sounding" surname, but the boy's insistence on Otsutsuki won out in the end.

"Ho? You're the guy that got 610 points on the practical exam?!" Tsuyu took a step back as she couldn't immediately imagine the calm boy before her being the supposed powerhouse he was described to be by the results of the Entrance Exam.

"Right." Without anything to add coming to mind, Takezushi replied taciturnly.

"Whoa," Tsuyu said as she approached him. She took a seat to his immediate left and continued the conversation by asking, "How'd you do it? I've been dying to ask what kind of monstrous quirk would allow someone to get such a high score since the results of the Exam were announced to the public."

"How? Well, I mainly accomplished it with just Taijutsu and my Byakugan, but I guess I'd be lying if I didn't say I cheated in the very end when I was forced to use my Wind Release..." Takezushi sighed. He wasn't exactly experienced when it came to explaining his methodology, so without consciously realizing, he had just spat out a bunch of terms most people wouldn't know of.

"Taijutsu? Byakugan? Wind Release? Oh! Where are my manners..." Tsuyu said as she grew a bit flustered. She added, "It's only fair for me to tell you about my quirk when asking about yours..." Seeing Takezushi nod absentmindedly, Tsuyu said, "I call my Quirk, Frog. Basically, I can do anything a frog can do. I can stick to walls, extend my tongue for several meters, my leg strength is much greater than adults, and I can make a mild numbing poison."

"Frog?" Takezushi repeated out loud, 'Must be fate, I guess...' Right then and there, his undecidedness when it came to picking a Sage Art Style was resolved. Toads and Frogs certainly aren't the same thing, but it was close enough and for a coincidence this large to play out before Takezushi's very eyes, he felt it was the right choice.

"Yes?" Tsuyu asked rather nervously. She had grown used to some kids in elementary and middle school bully her, calling her ugly or disgusting for looking and acting like a frog. While she may have expected a similar reaction in high school, deep down in her heart, she hoped it wouldn't come to that as U.A. should be above that.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of a funny coincidence just now. Anyway, you asked about my quirk right?" And at that exact moment, the door flung open to reveal a pair of new faces. It would take a while longer for Tsuyu to learn of Takezushi's Quirk, but at least her initial worries of the boy were quelled.

* * *

**Marching To Start The Academic School Year**

Since the Entrance Exam had concluded with the practical aspect ending, Takezushi took to helping the wounded attendees in the immediate vicinity. His near mastered Yang Release when paired with a Chakra Control Stat rated as "Absurd," bordered on miraculous, as he healed all kinds of wounds from mild to severe equally fast and with no drawbacks towards his "patients" to speak of. Even Recovery Girl, the fabled Youthful Heroine how cured Heroes with her healing quirk, had to stand in awe of Takezushi healing prowess. She even mistook him for possessing a healing-oriented quirk, as she could not oversee the attendee's progress as a proctor with her job of healing the attendees after the event concluded and thus, did not know of the outstanding achievements he had accomplished while the test was underway.

…

As Takezushi continued on with healing attendees even after clearing his district as Recovery Girl had requested his assistance, in the teacher's lounge — where the various teachers of the school had convened and rigged up a viewing platform to watch this year's batch of attendees — the various teacher's of U.A. High were at a loss for words after witnessing Takezushi's performance.

"What a monster..." A small rodent-esque creature broke the ice.

A scantily clad woman who donned a hero costume fashioned in the style of S&M apparel, added, "He's got the nerves, strength, and compassion of a true hero and even most pros would lose out to the performance he just put on..."

"H-he must have earned at least 400 points, right?" A blocky grey-toned man asked to make sure he had tallied up the boy's score properly.

The same rodent creature from before corrected, "If you only count villain points, then he earned 437 points. But with rescue points added to the mix… We'd have to individually rewatch his performance and critique all of his rescue efforts, but it should add up to at least another hundred or so points."

"Heh, it seems like this year of teaching will be quite interesting." A man with long black hair and a half-dead expression that overtly conveyed a helpless case of sleep deprivation commented. Much to the other teachers' shock, the man had was smiling maniacally.

Sitting quietly to the side of the teachers who were still mesmerized by how strong Takezushi was, All Might was currently looking at the ground; his trademark smile replaced with an expression that could only be described as half laughing and half crying. 'Should I let them know that he wasn't even using a hundredth of his true strength? Would the fact that he handicapped himself so badly break their perception of reality?' With thoughts like those plaguing his mind, All Might didn't dare recklessly say anything.

He was the only person who knew about the true nature of his Quirk as the only reference the teachers had to go by was his fight with Takezushi's. Since he only used his physical strength and a chakra enhanced augmentation for his physical strength in that fight, everyone had assumed that Takezushi possessed some sort of strength-enhancing quirk and would thus be subject to unfathomable shock if the truth were to suddenly be revealed.

…

The day was coming to an end. With the test over and done with, Takezushi would have to wait a week just like all the other attendees for the results of the Exam to come out. At the moment, he was walking with Izuku as they were both leaving the school's campus.

"Seriously… Did you really have to waste three whole limbs to take out one 0-Pointer? With the progress you've made in the last two weeks, I'm confident you could have come out with just a broken finger or two if you flicked the robot at full power..." A bit worried as he had just finished healing Izuku — who was in the direst state of any attendee he had healed — Takezushi spoke honestly.

"I know, it's just… I moved without really thinking. There was a girl trapped by some rubble who was going to get crushed and I just thought, 'Protect her with all your strength!'" Knowing he was in the wrong, Izuku still tried to defend himself as it really played out how he described it; he had acted without consciously deciding how best to use his power as only the safety of that girl was on his mind at the most critical point in time.

"As long as you know, then I guess it's fine." Stopping as they had finally exited the school's campus, Takezushi looked at Izuku and smiled before saying, "Anyway, are you still going to continue on your training at the usual spot?" He asked, as Izuku said the training was specifically for the purpose of preparing himself for U.A.'s Entrance Exam.

"Of course," Izuku replied without hesitation, his eyes were practically burning with the amount of passion locked inside.

"Alright. See you tomorrow then," Takezushi said as he and Izuku would be going in separate directions to get to their respective homes. Returning a, "Right!" Izuku waved as he entered a jog that would last until he reached his home. Smiling, Takezushi continued on his path and eventually settled into his room.

He had taken his first steps to become an official hero and while he knew that he would definitely enter the best Hero School in Japan, he refused to let himself grow complacent. There were still many things he was lacking and aspects of his quirk that needed to be developed, not to mention his undying wish to see his mother once more. Thus instead of taking a moment to celebrate this small advancement in his path, he retreated to his world which had revolved around training since he had awakened.

Aside from occasionally interacting with All Might and training with Izuku daily, over a month had passed by with nothing much happening. Only three major things were worth mentioning, and going in the order of least to most important, a week after the Entrance Exam concluded, All Might told him that he passed with the highest score on the practical exam since the school's inception. Then, two weeks after that, was the due date for him to submit his requests for a tailor-made hero costume. And finally, today, at 6:00 AM on the opening day of the academic school year, Takezushi had finally completely mastered Yang Release Shape and Nature Transformations; he could finally begin training in Sage Arts.

Alas, school would start in an hour, so without much of a choice, Takezushi had to put off the start of his Sage Art Training to get ready and arrive early. He had learned from the grueling studies in the past year how much the Japanese cared for punctuality and respect, so he couldn't risk being late on the first day or sending a shadow clone in his stead as there was no telling if there was a member of the school's staff that could detect energy constructs through their quirk.

Reaching the school grounds within ten minutes of having stopped his training, Takezushi wandered through the relatively empties halls of U.A. until he reached his homeroom; Class 1-A. Unsurprisingly, he was the first to arrive as classes didn't start for another 45 minutes. So, without thinking, he chose a seat in the middle of the room and began reviewing the information he had on training Sage Mode.

In the field of Sage Arts, there were three governing Styles: Toad Style Sage Arts, Snake Style Sage Arts, and Slug Style Sage Arts. Each would grant Takezushi a unique Sage Mode with separate yet equally tantalizing benefits, so even after minutes passed, Takezushi remained undecided on which Style to start learning first.

Suddenly, Takezushi's thoughts were disrupted by the sounds of the room's doors opening. Turning to look at who would arrive nearly as early is he had — as the person had only arrived a minute after him — Takezushi was met with the sight of a small girl; relative to him, she was small anyway. The girl had long dark-green hair which was tied into a bow by its ends, large hands, and a bestial posture.

"Good morning..." Takezushi greeted. Aside from Izuku and All Might, he barely interacted with the rest of the world, but he still knew from his education how to respectfully behave himself in a social environment. As someone with horrific strength and countless abilities, it was no surprise that during this exchange with the first female peer he had encountered in life, he wasn't nervous or awkward.

"Oh? Good morning. I didn't expect someone to get here before me, but I guess this is what's to be expected from this school… Well, my name is Tsuyu Asui. Nice to meet you." The girl stared at Takezushi almost eerily hard, but he didn't seem to mind as he returned the introduction, saying, "I'm Takezushi Sak… Otsutsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you too." He had caught himself before revealing his true surname and corrected himself rather quickly.

After learning of the dangerous implications of carelessly throwing around his surname, Takezushi had decided to take on the name of his Quirk as his temporary surname. All Might had been confused as to why he would pick such a random thing to take the place of his surname — Otsutsuki literally meant Big Bamboo Tree. He wanted Takezushi to take on some sort of ridiculous "powerful-sounding" surname, but the boy's insistence on Otsutsuki won out in the end.

"Ho? You're the guy that got 610 points on the practical exam?!" Tsuyu took a step back as she couldn't immediately imagine the calm boy before her being the supposed powerhouse he was described to be by the results of the Entrance Exam.

"Right." Without anything to add coming to mind, Takezushi replied taciturnly.

"Whoa," Tsuyu said as she approached him. She took a seat to his immediate left and continued the conversation by asking, "How'd you do it? I've been dying to ask what kind of monstrous quirk would allow someone to get such a high score since the results of the Exam were announced to the public."

"How? Well, I mainly accomplished it with just Taijutsu and my Byakugan, but I guess I'd be lying if I didn't say I cheated in the very end when I was forced to use my Wind Release..." Takezushi sighed. He wasn't exactly experienced when it came to explaining his methodology, so without consciously realizing, he had just spat out a bunch of terms most people wouldn't know of.

"Taijutsu? Byakugan? Wind Release? Oh! Where are my manners..." Tsuyu said as she grew a bit flustered. She added, "It's only fair for me to tell you about my quirk when asking about yours..." Seeing Takezushi nod absentmindedly, Tsuyu said, "I call my Quirk, Frog. Basically, I can do anything a frog can do. I can stick to walls, extend my tongue for several meters, my leg strength is much greater than adults, and I can make a mild numbing poison."

"Frog?" Takezushi repeated out loud, 'Must be fate, I guess...' Right then and there, his undecidedness when it came to picking a Sage Art Style was resolved. Toads and Frogs certainly aren't the same thing, but it was close enough and for a coincidence this large to play out before Takezushi's very eyes, he felt it was the right choice.

"Yes?" Tsuyu asked rather nervously. She had grown used to some kids in elementary and middle school bully her, calling her ugly or disgusting for looking and acting like a frog. While she may have expected a similar reaction in high school, deep down in her heart, she hoped it wouldn't come to that as U.A. should be above that.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of a funny coincidence just now. Anyway, you asked about my quirk right?" And at that exact moment, the door flung open to reveal a pair of new faces. It would take a while longer for Tsuyu to learn of Takezushi's Quirk, but at least her initial worries of the boy were quelled.

* * *

**Shaking The Hearts Of His New Peers**

"What?! That's so unfair!" One student argued. Another added, "But it's the first day!"

To their attempts at swaying what was already set in stone, Aizawa scoffed. He replied, "Unfair you say?" He shook his head as he said, "Natural disasters, organized crime, megalomaniacal supervillains… the world is fraught with countless injustices. It's your job as hero prospects to overcome the hardships in your path and restore reason. Its best if you reconsider attending this school if you aren't prepared to suffer untold difficulties for the next three years."

"That is "Plus Ultra;" our school's motto. To go beyond, overcome all trials, and climb to the top. I expect each and every one of you to do just that," he concluded.

With all the students growing much more serious as a heavy pressure to perform to the best of their abilities was now cast upon them, Aizawa led the group to the start of the tests. The first test was the 50-meter dash. Naturally, those blessed with speed-enhancing quirks like Iida's, which granted him engine like boosters in the calves of his legs, shined in this test. Others who performed well in this test were Tsuyu, who's Frog Quirk gave her monstrous leg strength, hopped her way through the distance.

Mina, a pink-skinned friendly girl who had entered into the ranks as one of Takezushi's friends, used her Quirk, Acid, to skate the distance after making the floor much more slippery. Lastly, Aoyama, a sparkly french-speaking pretty boy, used the Quirk, Navel Laser, to propel himself through the course through the sheer rebound of his lasers firing.

Most of the others performed about average to slightly above average for high school students and then there came Takezushi's turn. As there were 21 students in Class 1-A because of his presence, he didn't have a partner running beside him — which would soon prove to be fortunate. Unlike everyone else who just dove into running their hearts out, Takezushi recalled the talk he had with the school's principal before the school year started.

…

About a week ago, Takezushi had received a message from All Might that the principle of U.A. wanted to have a talk with him before the year started. Going the very next day to meet the principle, Takezushi was a bit startled by the rodent-like creature that introduced itself of his soon-to-be principal. But as someone quick to adapt, Takezushi soon dismissed the principal's odd appearance.

After a short exchange of pleasantries, the principle, who Takezushi came to know as Nezu, cut to the chase. He put down the cup of tea that was on his hands — paws? — and said, "Young man, I called you here to discuss your Quirk."

"Ok? What do you want to discuss?" Takezushi responded a bit unsure of what discussion the principal wanted to have. After his display during the Entrance Exam, All Might had told him that he had discussed the aspects of his quirk that Takezushi had let him know about, with the staff at U.A. so, there shouldn't be anything else to discuss.

"Your Quirk, it's powerful… too powerful..." Nezu said, slowly and deliberately in an effort to get Takezushi to think about his words seriously. The principal continued, "Normally, having a powerful Quirk is a good thing. But you know, you can also have too much of a good thing..."

Since Nezu had stopped there to take another sip of his tea, Takezushi asked, "Ok? If there's something you're trying to tell me, I'm sorry to say that I have no idea what it is." He spoke his mind, being honest with the rodent-creature.

"Listen, I know you're at that age where it might be 'cool' to show off and admittedly, you have much to be proud of. But for the rest of the students, I want you to hold back..." Nezu said, looking at Takezushi's form, analyzing any and every change to best understand how his words had impacted the youth.

"Um… that shouldn't be a problem. But how much do you want me to hold back?" Takezushi asked. As he did so a calculation ran through his head, 'I'm already withholding most of my Ninjutsu, Dojutsu, and Genjutsu. What if I came clean with the extent of my abilities, right now?'

"Oho?" The principal smiled, this time a genuine smile and not just the usual expression on his face. He added, "You're quick to agree? Good, good… As a general rule, I'd like you to restrain yourself to only your physical strength. That should be more than enough to deal with most situations pro heroes handle anyway. But as a precaution, ask your teacher before every exercise how much strength or what kind of abilities you are allowed to use."

Returning a nod of understanding Takezushi and the principle chatted for a while longer before he returned to his home.

…

"Aizawa-sensei, what am I allowed to use for this test?" Takezushi asked. His words confusing the rest of the class.

Pausing for a second, Aizawa thought, 'It would do good to give them someone to look up to; a goal to aspire towards… But I can't just shatter their hopes and dreams by letting him do something ridiculous.' Having made up his mind, Aizawa said, "Only use your physical strength."

"100% of my physical strength, or all of it?" Takezushi asked his final question as he conducted some light stretches by the starting point.

Squinting his eyes at the question, Aizawa said, "Whichever is less ridiculous..." He made a mental note to have Takezushi explain the difference to him at some other point.

Now taking a runner's stance, Takezushi said, "Alright, whenever you're ready." His limbs were devoid of any active chakra, but the power concealed within was enough to threaten military-grade artillery.

"Ok, three, two, one… Go-" Aizawa's words were cut as Takezushi sprung into action the moment, he saw his teacher start the stopwatch.

BOOM! In the spot where Takezushi previously occupied, there were a pair of craters, as he now stood about three meters away from the endpoint of the track with a small mound of dirt by his feet; consequent of him digging his feet into the earth to stop himself after erupting with that terrifying speed.

Shielding himself from the gale that resulted from Takezushi's sudden burst of speed along with the rest of the class, Aizawa only checked the results of the test after the dust settled. "0.146 seconds..." After Aizawa announced to the class, one of the more intelligent students of the class, Iida, gasped, "Isn't that just over the sound barrier? He can move at Mach speeds?!"

Another smart student, a beautiful girl who dawned a spiky black ponytail and had onyx-black eyes, noted, "No… not just move, but he can accelerate to that speed in just a fraction of a second. Dear god!"

Takezushi himself looked unfazed by the result as he was used to performing much more impressively when he sparred against his shadow clones. He returned to the side of the class with a look that seemed to ask, "What?" But Aizawa didn't let the students begin assaulting him with questions as he moved on to the next aspect of the Quirk Apprehension Test.

Next up was the Grip Strength Test and in that site, a large and monster-like youth who had webbed appendages connecting to his arms shone alongside Izuku. The monster-like youth who had introduced himself as Shoji to Takezushi displayed an impressive grip strength of 550 kilograms, while Izuku used his quirk to directly shatter the measuring device after activating his unstable Quirk.

He hadn't been able to use his quirk for the 50-meter dash as he would most certainly break his legs once to power off and again to land, but for the grip test, all he had to do was activate his quirk and clench his hands into a fist. Of course, Izuku practically destroyed his right hand, but he had secured a nigh-unbeatable score for the grip strength test.

Yes… When it was Takezushi's turn, he also crumpled up the machine into a scrap piece of metal with his bare hands, but he didn't end up with an unusable hand as a result. With the test over, Takezushi addressed his teacher when asking, "Aizawa sensei, can I restore Midoriya?"

"Sure," Aizawa said, before turning to the wounded green-haired boy. "How irrational… Your body hasn't adapted to your Quirk and a single-use left your body in this useless state. Yet you still stand today before me?" Scoffing, Aizawa gave Izuku a serious glare as he said, "Even if you can outperform the others and survive another day of class, don't think for a second that I won't expel you. Society doesn't need fake heroes who end up needing to be rescued themselves..." With that, he left Izuku to get treatment from Takezushi.

Thus the test continued, only, after getting treated for his broken hand, Izuku refrained from using his Quirk. Additionally, he was looked at with disbelief and an even harsher wrath from Bakugou than usual. As the test approached the end, Izuku could be seen panicking as to how he should prove his worth to the teacher.

Following the Grip Strength Test, was the Standing Long Jump, where Aoyama and Bakugou did the best among the "normal" students. Bakugou using his Explosion Quirk to rocket himself while Aoyama did the same with his laser. Of course, Takezushi did the ridiculous, jumping what had to be hundreds of meters if not more than a kilometer away.

Then there as the Sustained Sidesteps where the smallest boy of the class, a purple-ball haired boy named Mineta, outshined everyone by bouncing off a wall of the purple balls he had plucked out of his head. Then again, his impressive performance looked like child's play when Takezushi started hopping back and forth so quickly that afterimages started to manifest.

Lastly, there was the fifth and final test, The Pitch, which Bakugou had already completed; he had done so for the demonstration. Surprisingly, Uraraka received the highest score seen for any test thus far as she applied her Zero Gravity Quirk to the softball she was supposed to pitch and after tossing it towards the sky, it never returned; her official score was infinity…

Another girl, one of the smart students that had earlier commented on how ridiculous Takezushi's feats were, named Momo Yaoyorozu, materialized a cannon and shot her softball like a piece of artillery. And finally, Izuku had made a comeback as he using his Quirk, albeit only on the tip of his index finger, to prove to Aizawa that he could still function as a hero even after using his Quirk.

Then came Takezushi turn as the last person to complete the tests as per usual. By now, everyone had learned that it was best to keep away from him when he used 100% of his strength as every single time he did so, aside from the one instance during the Grip Strength Test, he had blasted them all with fierce winds.

Having taken the ball, Takezushi followed through with his track record of astonishing the class as the ball left his hands at hypersonic speeds; just over Mach 5. With a crackling sonic boom startlingly the class and a trial of distorted clouds and vapor rings, the softball was well on its way to exiting the atmosphere. Having thrown the ball at approximately 45 degrees — the optimal angle for distance — it took a long while for the ball to return to the ground; it peaked after passing mid-way through the Mesosphere.

"Is it another infinity?" Tsuyu asked as minutes had gone by without a word from Aizawa. But just at that moment, a beep was heard as the device on the teachers had registered the result.

Suddenly everyone turned to the now pale-faced Aizawa, going pale-faced themselves after they heard him say, "330,400 meters..." It had taken four and a third minutes and the result Takezushi achieved brought everyone, even Bakugou, to question if they would even be able to compete with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Introductions (1/2)**

With things developing the way they had, Aizawa had to act in spite of his personality. Gathering the attention of the class he said, "Now for the results..." As he finalized the spreadsheet he had been creating which held the scores of the students, he led the class right before the entrance to the changing rooms. By the time he reached the spot, everything was ready and after a couple seconds of fidgeting with a monitor, the results were displayed for all to see.

In last place, there was Izuku as he had performed worse than most of the class in the three exams where he didn't use his Quirk. Then in the Grip Strength Test, he had received zero marks for destroying his hand and being incapacitated while on the Pitching Test he had received half his marks for wounding himself even if it didn't result in his hand being unusable. While on the other side of the spectrum, Momo had received first place as she had overperformed in every single test.

Everyone, even Izuku who was currently crushed at the thought that he would be expelled for placing last, looked at Aizawa in confusion. All of them wondered why Takezushi wasn't ranked first while those that were more observant wanted to know why wasn't ranked at all. Takezushi himself didn't seem to care about his lack of recognition as he stood in the background quietly; the same way he had done throughout the Quirk Apprehension Test.

"All of you need to understand something about this young man right here," Aizawa said as he gestured towards Takezushi. "You lot seem to have not realized something. After concentrating so much on him, you've lost sight of what's important. Look at him, it's indisputable that all his actions during the Test were amazing and praiseworthy, yet he's quietly and humbly accepting everything; even the unfairness of being unranked. He doesn't care about the fact that he's performed better than you, he's not demanding justice, nor is he sulking uselessly."

"Unlike you lot, who seem lost and defeated, he's only worried about challenging himself, bettering himself. And I'd suggest you all learn from him and strive to become the best versions of yourselves..." Aizawa concluded. His little speech managed to wake the students up from their bout of depression, even bringing them to think better of Takezushi than they already did.

As the atmosphere lightened, before Izuku could return to dwelling on his failure, Aizawa said, "Oh, and about the thing of expelling whoever came last. Yeah, that was a lie." Seeing the looks of shock and betrayal from the students, Aizawa smirked before saying, "It was a simple logical ruse to make you all perform to the best of your abilities!" He turned his back to the class, now walking to return to the classroom, but before leaving earshot, he said, "Now get changed and come back to class to pick up your curriculum sheets and finish formal introductions."

…

After the students of Class 1-A finished changing and returned to their homeroom, Aizawa could be seen hiding within his sleeping bag by the front of the class. Groaning in his ever-grumpy state, he said, "Now, before we wrap up the first day, I want each of you to come up and formally introduce yourselves. Things will only get more intense from here on out, so it's best you start showing your worth..." Without warning, he walked over to his chair kicked out of the way and then lied down on the floor.

"Aizawa-sensei! In what order should we present ourselves to the class?!" Iida, the boy who was a stickler for the rules and order, loudly asked.

"I don't care, just get it over with..." Aizawa's muffled voice replied. He had finished zipping up the sleeping bag by the time his words concluded.

"Alright then, why don't we go up by seating order?" Iida proposed to the class. He was quickly met with complete agreement by all those that spoke up aside from Bakugo, who scoffed and turned away from him.

With the order being set, the sparkly french-speaking boy of the class rose from his seat and made his way over to the front of the class before saying, "Bonjour~ My name is Yuga Aoyama and I call my Quirk, Navel Laser. With it, I can shoot 'twinkling' beams from my stomach. Though, I do get a stomach ache if I use it for too long..."

As he moved to sit back down, Takezushi's pink-skinned "horn-buddy," rose up to say, "Hi everyone! My name's Mina Ashido, but you can all just call me Mina. My Quirk, Acid, allows me to create acid from anywhere on my body. I can control the acid's strength and viscosity, but after using it for a while, it starts to corrode my skin."

The next person up was Tsuyu, who taciturnly said, "Hello, my name is Tsuyu Asui and my Quirk lets me do anything a frog can." Following her was Iida who loudly announced, "My name is Tenya Iida and through my Quirk, Engine, I can boost my leg's speed to superhuman levels. My engines do stall out if I overheat them, but they generally recover within a minute. PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE." He loudly concluded, before walking back to his chair.

After Iida was Uraraka, who presented herself as a carefree girl as she introduced herself. "Hi, My name's Ochaco Uraraka and with my quirk Zero Gravity, I can take away the gravity of anything five of my fingers touch. But if I try to erase the gravity of something heavy than three tons, I will get extremely nauseous."

Following Uraraka was a blond-haired boy who possessed a long and girthy tail. "Hi guys, I'm Mashirao Ojiro. As you can see, my Quirk is my tail..." He didn't have much else to add, so it was off to the next student, another blond who introduced himself as, "Yo! I'm Denki Kaminari and my Quirk is Electrification. You can call on me to zap any supervillains. Just don't ask me to output over a million volts in a single discharge..."

As Kaminari smugly walked back to his chair, a red-hair boy walked up before the class and said, "I'm Eijiro Kirishima and I will strive to be the manliest man with my Hardening Quirk. It may not look like much, but with it, I'll be a chivalrous hero of the people!" Following Kirishima was an androgynous humanoid who had a rock-like head. It also had the body posture of someone cowering and though it walked up to the front of the class to introduce itself like all the others, it brought up a whiteboard with writing; apparently too scared to speak out.

The board this odd student brought up read as, "Hello everyone, my name is Koji Koda and my Quirk is Anivoice. I can talk to animals and borrow their power, but insects are scary." Refusing to look into anyone's eyes, Koda walked back over to his seat. After Koji, there came what looked to be a fully grown man, who introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Rikkido Sato and I call my Quirk Sugar Rush. With it, I can ingest ten grams of sugar to become five times stronger for three minutes and for every ten more grams I take, I can keep up the powered-up state for three more minutes. I do lose my mental functions the longer I stay powered up though..."

With Sato returning to his seat, the monster-like Shoji walked up to the front of the class to say, "My name is Mezo Shoji and I've come to refer to my Quirk as Dupliarms. With the tentacle-like appendages that are attached to my arms, I can create additional body parts. All the organs that are created from my Dupliarms are stronger than the originals, so if create eyes I can see better, ears will let me hear better, and so on..."

After the three monstrous men, there finally came a rather normal looking teen girl who introduced herself, "Everyone, my name is Kyoka Jiro and my Quirk is called Earphone Jack. I have these AUX jacks hanging off my earlobes which can extend several feet long. With them, I can scout through walls or conduct my heartbeat through them to unleash sonic attacks."

Following Jiro, there came a strangely bland boy who displayed his arms as he explained, "Hi guys, I'm Hanta Sero and my Quirk, Tape, lets me spit cellophane from my elbows. I can't shoot tape endlessly though, as I dries my skin and can be really painful after a while." After Sero came what appeared to be a human-bird hybrid that possessed a human body from the base of the neck down, but his head was that of a blackbird. "Greetings, I'm Fumikage Tokoyami and with my Quirk, Dark Shadow, I will become a most fearsome hero. I harbor a creature of the night within my body which grows powerful in the darkness," explained the bird-headed teen.

Replacing Tokoyami as he walked back to his chair was a distant boy with half-red half-grey hair parted by color perfectly in the middle of his head. He also had what appeared to be a burn scar on the left side of his face and heterochromatic eyes. Without much emotion, the boy introduced himself, "My name is Shota Todoroki and though my Quik Half-Cold Half-Hot lets me use both flames and ice, you'll never see me use my left side — the side that controls fire."

Taking the distant boy's place as he stepped back over to his seat was… a floating set of U.A.'s uniform for girls? Miraculously, a voice came from the front of the class, saying, "Hi y'all, my name's Toru Hagakure and my Quirk is pretty obvious isn't it? Its invisibility, so try to not act surprised or bump into me by accident. Hahaha..." Laughing at her own playful quip, most of the other students found her to be endearing. Only Takezushi was confused as to what she was talking about. He thought 'How is that obvious? This is quite the eccentric girl...'

After the invisible girl went back to her seat, it was the blond and obnoxious Bakugo's turn to introduce himself, "Listen up you extras 'cause I'll only say it once. My name is Katsuki Bakugou and I'm going to be the number one hero. Don't even think about competing with me or my Explosion Quirk, or I'll fucking kill!" Though he didn't mean that he would literally kill them, it sure felt like it, as he had a wrathful conviction behind each and every one of his words.

* * *

**Introductions (2/2)**

Without deigning to look over the reactions of his classmates, Bakugou scoffed before walking over to his chair. Rising up to introduce himself, Izuku was the next person in line. He was also the antipode to Bakugou, as his voice held absolutely no confidence as he said, "Um… Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya and I, uh… call my Quirk, Superpower. A-as you saw during the test, I can activate m-my Quirk to get a boost in strength. But it's still very incompatible with my body, so I get damaged every time I use it."

As Izuku walked back to his seat dejectedly, the short purple-ball haired Mineta took his spot at the front of the class. "Guys, my name is Minoru Mineta. I call my Quirk Pop-Off and what it does is allow me to take these purple balls from my head. My balls stick to everything aside from me..." Until the last sentence where he started grinning maliciously, all seemed fine. But now, Mineta was essentially considered a prude.

Being glared at ferociously, Mineta quickly made his way back over to his desk and in his stead, the ever-versatile Momo went up to introduce herself. She said, "Hello everyone, my parents named me Momo Yaoyorozu and with my Quirk, Creation, I can turn the lipids in my body into just about anything I understand at the molecular level." After a short bow, Momo curtly walked back over to her seat as the rest of the class picked themselves up as the moment of truth had arrived; they were about to learn what Quirk Takezushi possessed.

Following the pattern of the other students, Takezushi stood up and walked over to the front of the class before introducing himself. He said, "Hi, my name is Takezushi Otsutsuki and all of you are welcome to call me Takezushi. I call my Quirk, Chakra, and with it, I can use a special energy that comes from mixing spiritual and physical energies." He was about to leave as he had finished his introduction and completed a bow to show respect when he was suddenly assaulted with all the questions everyone was dying to know.

"Wait, so this Chakra energy you talk about gives you super strength?" Kaminari was the first to ask a question.

"Not exactly. I can use Chakra to increase my physical strength if I need to, but what you saw out there today was me without using anything chakra as per the request of Aizawa-sensei."

"YOU WEREN'T EVEN USING YOUR QUIRK FOR THE TEST?" Kirishima, Sato, and Kaminari's voices harmonized as they yelled at the same time.

"Well no, not really. I guess I should elaborate for you to understand, but my Quirk is a Mutant Type Quirk. Since I awakened it and my body developed a chakra network, I stopped being a regular person and it's only because of all the training I've done throughout my life that I am that strong without actively using my quirk."

"Jesus Chirst, man! How long have you been training to get to that level?!" Kaminari asked.

"Mhmm… If I recall correctly it was around the time I was three and a half years old. Back then I started doing fieldwork to support my family and since I was a slave, I had nothing else to do but work and consequently, train." Takezushi said, his face barely changing as he mentioned his past life as a slave.

"Y-y-you w-what? D-did you just s-say you w-were a slave?!" A shocked Iida was the only one capable of asking this question as he was the only one who failed to register how much emotional baggage Takezushi might be carrying around that topic.

He was looked at like an idiot until Takezushi nonchalantly replied, "Yeah, it's only until around a year ago that I was living a slave's life in North Korea."

Now it wasn't just Iida, but everyone, including Aizawa, was looking at Takezushi with wide eyes and a gaping jaw. 'What?!' They all thought, 'How could anyone hold this monster as a slave?'

Kaminari, after letting the information digest and realizing how little Takezushi cared about the topic, asked, "You seem fine now, so… How exactly did you escape? And what could possibly hold you as a slave, with your strength?!"

"How did I escape? Well, it's a bit complicated, but I kind of just walked out. You see, with my chakra I can do a lot of things; not just increase my physical strength. If you recall, during the Grip Strength test and the Pitch, Midoriya hurt himself from using his Quirk and I healed him. Well, what I did was transform my chakra into Yang energy to heal him. By that very same token, I can use a different type of energy to warp myself or others into my own personal dimension. I can superimpose my dimension with the Earth and manually rearrange spacetime so that taking a few steps in my dimension is like crossing dozens of miles on Earth."

"As for your other question… The only reason I didn't escape sooner wasn't because I couldn't, rather, I wanted to guarantee my mother's safety." Takezushi grew a bit sad as he brought up his mother as he couldn't imagine what she might be going through right now.

"Y-you have your own dimension?!" A couple of the boys asked with sparkles of admiration spawning from their eyes.

"It's not exactly a pretty sight, but yes; I do have my own dimension," Takezushi answered. To him, there wasn't really a point in hiding this Mangekyo ability as it wasn't like someone could enter his dimension without his permission. They needed to possess Kamui and even if by some miracle someone managed to steal one or both of his eyes, they needed to steal them while he was using Kamui as well as possess chakra to activate the eyes; something no one aside from Takezushi possessed.

"That's so fucking cool, could you show me after school?" Kaminari, who had time and time again proven himself to be the most easy-going boy, asked.

"Sure..." Takezushi said, before looking around as if to ask, "Can I sit down, now?" No one made any gesture to keep him up at the front of the class, so he stepped back over to his desk. As he walked through the classroom he was eyed with a spectrum of different expressions. Some students marveled over his abilities and showered him with looks of admiration, while others honed in on Takezushi's tragic backstory and looked at him with difficult expressions.

Takezushi didn't mind them as he sat back down and waited for his teacher to formally end today's activities, so that he could go back home and start training in Toad Sage Arts. As if on cue, Aizawa droned on from within his sleeping back, "I guess that wraps things up for the day. Don't forget to bring your books as classes start tomorrow. That is all..." Today was a Sunday and as the first day of the academic school year, students would have expected to meet with their counselors before picking up their curriculum sheets. The only reason Aizawa could pull off a stunt like the Quirk Apprehension test was because of how much freedom U.A. gave their teachers.

Thus, with the day over with, people started getting up to leave. As Takezushi was getting up to leave as well, he was approached by half the class. As he squinted at them, Kaminari stated, "I'm pretty sure we all want to see your dimension." Takezushi looked around and even some of the students that were on their way out stopped and came over to his side; clearly interested in the proposition.

"Ok then," Takezushi turned to address his teacher and asked, "Aizawa-sensei, is it ok if I warp out of the school with my classmates?" He was only asking as they were still in Aizawa's classroom.

"So long as you don't damage any of the school's property, it should be fine." He rose up from lying down on the floor interested in seeing how Takezushi would 'warp' the class into his dimension.

After nodding in thanks for the permission, Takezushi said, "Now, don't freak out when you enter my dimension as I can't warp everyone here at the same time." He then explained that he would be warping them all in the order they were surrounding him by from left to right and within three seconds, Takezushi found himself with over a dozen of his peers in his Kamui Dimension.

Upon arriving, Takezushi was greeted with the sight of everyone either exclaiming as zealots or just standing around in shock. But eventually, Momo sobered up and asked him, "Takezushi, your eyes..."

"Holy crap, man, your eyes are all red and menacing..." Kaminari commented while Kirishima added, "That's so manly..."

"Don't worry, it's just something that happens when I activate the energy that lets me warp myself or others into this dimension. I can change my eyes into a bunch of other forms, so unless I'm bleeding or something, just assume I'm fine." As Takezushi explained, his Sharingan flickered into different Mangekyo forms. True to its name, it looked like a Kaleidoscope.

With everyone that had grown worried now calming down, Uraraka came up to Takezushi and asked, "Say, can you really change spacetime to make a long walk, short?"

"Yes? Why, is there somewhere you want to go?" Takezushi offered.

"Really?! If I gave you directions to my house could you drop me off? I'd really appreciate it..." She tried to play it off as a joke, but Uraraka was dead serious.

"Sure, but it would be best if you could give me a reference point as well. Messing around with spacetime can be quite complicated..." Takezushi responded. He was eagerly given the directions to Uraraka's house and after she showed him a street view image, he quickly rearranged the spacetime parameters of his Kamui Dimension. After scaling the ratio of distance crossed to 50:1, he lead the group of teens along a short walk atop the constructs of his dimension before peeking out of his Kamui dimension to readjust the vertical height of their departure point; he had learned from his earlier mistakes.

Only warping himself and Uraraka, Takezushi was heavily thanked for "the ride," before returning to his Kamui Dimension. Since he had already displaced all the other students in his Dimension he felt bad dropping them off where they were currently positioned and with his lack of social intelligence, he knew it would look bad if he had them return to their homeroom. So, after offering everyone else a free ride through his dimension to their homes, Takezushi went about conducting what could only be described as chaufer duty.

Still, it never bothered Takezushi as the time wasted helping his classmates didn't even reach ten minutes. Upon escorting Midoriya to his house as the last person aboard his dimension, Takezushi was treated to some cookies from Izuku's mom before returning to his home and seriously starting his long-awaited cultivation of Sage Arts. With a dark look passing by his eyes, he thought seriously about what he would do when he found his mother. With Sage Arts unlocked, it would only be a matter of time before they were once by each other's side. But depending on the state that he found her… Takezushi couldn't even focus on thinking of what he would do.


	7. Chapter 7

**An Oddly Normal First Day Of Lessons**

"Soon I will find my mother? Bullshit! This is fucking ridiculous!" Cursing in a manner that he had not experienced in a long time, Takezushi slammed his fist against the floor. He found it hard to accept how difficult it would be to learn Sage Mode. However, with only a quick look at his status, the reason immediately became obvious.

[Status

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

...

Chakra: Extreme (Comparable to Mid Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Control: Absurd (Comparable to Peak Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Nature Chakra Control: Worthless (If Not For Your Mastery Of Yang, You'd Be A Stone Celestial Being)

...]

Naturally, as a total beginner when it came to manipulating Nature Chakra, Takezushi would struggle as he did when he was a three-year-old trying to control his own regular chakra. He didn't have a teacher to help guide him, nor were there any resources he could have used from the Ninja World to help him master Sage Mode. The only thing Takezushi had going for him was the fact that his normal Chakra reserves and control were outrageously strong. Since it was a direct consequence of him having a veritable sea of spiritual energy, he found it relatively easier than most to follow the cultivation method for training Sage Mode.

Becoming completely sit and attempting to resonate and control natural chakra were just about the only things Takezushi could easily do. From there on, however, he was as hopeless as a complete novice. Imagine training for over a decade to become insanely strong only to have a new aspect of your training take you back to the very start; anyone would be frustrated.

In any case, the night had already come and gone and it was once again time for school. Evidently displeased, Takezushi somehow managed to angrily put on his school attire before making his way over to his homeroom class. Since he already knew the precise spatial coordinates, he took the Kamui Express to school. With literally a single step after entering his Kamui Dimension, he found himself another step away from sitting down on his chair in Class 1-A.

Again, Takezushi found himself to be the first person in his class to arrive. Thus without anything else to do, he returned to training his mastery of Nature Chakra Control as he was still far from able to even attempt a Partial Sage Mode Transformation. As a complete beginner to Sage Mode Training, Takezushi also didn't feel it would be safe to keep an army of shadow clones training with him as he could very well become completely petrified if he was startled mid-meditation. Of course, it would take several disruptions and a period of being stunned for any threat to become real. Thus, Takezushi didn't feel worried about a student walking into the class and interrupting his training.

Takezushi continued to struggle against reigning the arcane nature chakra for another half an hour before students began pouring into the classroom. It didn't take long for Takezushi to get pulled into a conversation as he had become entered good graces with over half the class yesterday.

Tsuyu, being the second to arrive again, did not waste her chance to learn a bit more about Takezushi. Like the rest of the class, she was curious as to the extent of Takezushi's power, so now that they were alone, she walked up to him with the intention to learn a bit more about him. Before that, however, she greeted, "Good morning, Takezushi."

Upon hearing the door start to slide up, Takezushi had stopped meditating. So by the time Tsuyu saw him and gave him a greeting, he was ready to return the courtesy, saying, "Good morning, Asui."

"You can call me Tsu," Tsuyu said, as she already saw him as a friend.

"Oh, ok then, Tsu..." Takezushi said, as he reminisced about the time his mother called him by his nickname, "Zushi."

Tsuyu couldn't exactly see that Takezushi was lost inside his own little world, so she continued the conversation by getting his attention. "Say, Takezushi..." She called to him.

"What is it?" Takezushi asked, having come back to reality.

"I didn't get around to asking this yesterday, but what else can you turn your chakra into? I already know about Yang as you discussed when treating Midoriya and when we first met you said something about Wind Release. You also have that strange energy that lets you warp, so I'm really curious as to how versatile your Quirk is."

"Mhmm… why don't I give you a demonstration?" Takezushi proposed. He was met with Tsuyu nodding in affirmation, but was stopped just like yesterday as more and more students entered the class and kept derailing Takezushi from actually showing or explaining his various Nature Transformations.

Eventually, Aizawa came just in time for the day of classes to begin. Takezushi could only helplessly smile and tell those wondering about the versatility of his Quirk that perhaps he would be able to show them during the Foundational Heroes Studies class if not after school. Thereafter, nothing particularly exciting happened as morning classes in U.A. were essentially the same as a regular High School's.

After thirty minutes of homeroom, Aizawa traded spots with Present Mic who taught the class English for about an hour. Then came Cementoss, the hero who manipulated cement, who taught Class 1-A about Modern Literature. After another hour of class, Cementoss was replaced with the "R-Rated Hero," Midnight, who looked more like a seductress than the Modern Hero Arts History Teacher she was supposed to play the part of. Finally, before lunch, the last academic class the students of Class 1-A had to weather through was Mathematic who was taught by the ever-monstrous looking Ectoplasm.

After a lengthy four and a half hours of pure academic learning, Takezushi followed some of his peers into the cafeteria to eat lunch. Growing up as a slave, Takezushi wasn't a picky eater, but it really surprised him how delicious the food from the school was. Apparently, there was a Hero, Lunch Rush, who worked to serve all the students of U.A. and he was famed for being able to make cheap meals at a gourmet quality.

Takezushi quickly finished his meal within his Kamui Dimension so as to not be disturbed as he quickly got in an extra couple minutes to train in acquiring Sage Mode. It was only just a minute before classes were to resume that he warped out to the side of his chair within his homeroom. A couple seconds later, as the class was just about to settle back into their studious state, a loud voice announced, "I am.. walking in like a normal person!" It was obvious that he wasn't, as All Might appeared taking steps towards the front of the class in an almost robotic manner.

As the class erupted into excitement from the arrival of the #1 Pro Hero, Takezushi finally understood where the old man got his confidence. As All might was being revered like some sort of myth, he continued his announcement, "It's time for the Foundational Hero Studies Class! So let's jump right into with… A Trial of Battle!"

The class was thus divided into two groups. One group was made up of students that were eager to begin with the rather advanced sounding lesson, while the other group felt apprehension in jumping straight into the throes of conflict. While the students were processing All Might's words, he added, "Now, to go with your first Battle Trial… We've prepared the gear we had you design to complement your Quirks!"

He pointed at the students whilst donning his trademarked smile and said, "Go get changed and meet up with me at Grounds Beta! Your Hero Costumes will be vitally important for the Trial of Battle!" He then handed out the cases which contained each students' hero equipment. The class immediately lit up with excitement regardless of their feelings towards the impending battle trial and without hesitation, everyone practically ran to the changing rooms.

…

Once again, Takezushi was the first to change and arrive at the meeting location designated by his teacher. At the moment Takezushi was smiling contently as he approved of all the equipment he received. Going over his clothes first, Takezushi was wearing a set of white martial arts fitted robes that parted below the sash which was tied by his midsection. He had a long black headband strapped to his head which was plated with steel along his forehead and on the steel, there was the engraved symbol of an eight-pointed sun ray.

Under his robes, he wore a black undersuit and from his hands to the base of his forearms, there ran tightly wound up pieces of cloth. Aside from what covered his body, under his robes, he was fitted with several traditional weapons like shurikens and kunai that could be readily retrieved. But the extent of his weaponry didn't come close to ending there, as he carried a scroll that would later be filled out with his seals to hold more weapons.

On Takezushi's back there lay the crown piece to his hero equipment. It was a Gunbai which was connected by linking metal rods that ran from the bottom of the fan's handle to the Takezushi's right hand. For years now, Takezushi had been cultivating a tree in North Korea while he trained, all to create the spiritual wood necessary to create this legendary weapon. He had been infusing the tree with chakra since he could create multiple shadow clones and before leaving the country he had stored it away in his Kamui Dimension.

One can imagine how content Takezushi was to see a near-perfectly recreated Gunbai after just sacrificing a small segment of the cultivated chakra-infused tree. With most of the tree still remaining as he had only donated a meter and a half segment to U.A. to create the Gunbai Fan Armament, Takezushi thought about reserving what was left of the chakra enhanced wood to create other legendary weapons should the need for one in the future arise.

* * *

**Starting The Battle Trials With A Bang**

Now arriving beside All Might, Takezushi was brought out of his joyous mood as he recalled that he had forgotten something very important. Walking up to his legal guardian, he said, "Hey, All Might..."

"What is it, Young Takezushi?"

"Let me try healing your wound again. Yesterday I made a breakthrough in my Yang Arts, and it might be possible to restore you to your previous peak." He had been so engrossed by Sage Art training to remember trying to heal All Might's grievous wound.

"Oh, uh… sure. Just don't get too bummed out if it doesn't work. I have been missing my entire stomach and most of my internal organs have been in their current shattered state for years now." All Might approached Takezushi as he agreed to let him try another healing session. Takezushi had already tried to heal his wounds but they were too severe even for a mostly Mastered Yang Nature and Shape Transformation. Now, that may not be the case…

Takezushi shrugged his shoulders, but before attempting to heal All Might again, his hands ran through a couple hand signs and an earthen dome surrounded them; the last thing All Might needed was for the class to know of his horrifying wounds. Leaving only the top of the dome uncovered to let some sunlight in, Takezushi's hands hovered a couple inches away from All Might's chest after the man had pulled up his shirt to reveal his scars.

Concentrating to the best of his abilities, a disturbingly bright white light manifested in the center of Takezushi's hand. In actuality the light would have been green if it were weaker, but because this was the pinnacle of Yang Prowess that Takezushi could actualize without using any hand signs, it blindingly white.

Now donning an activated Byakugan, Takezushi carefully guided the white light of pure Yang into All Might's body and silently let it spread through the damaged areas within. For a solid minute, Takezushi stood there, sweating even, as he was pushing himself to the limits of his abilities with Yang Release, before the light within All Might's body faded and Takezushi brought his hands down.

Despondently, he looked up to All Might and shook his head. "I guess we'll have to wait and try again when I develop Yin-Yang Release," Takezushi lamented. With only Yang Release, it seemed impossible to restore the missing stomach All Might had to surgically remove all those years ago. The best he could do with his current healing ability was to restore the damaged organs that were still present in All Might's body.

All Might put his hand on Takezushi's shoulder and said, "Cheer up, young man. It's perfectly fine that you couldn't completely heal me as you've already done more than enough! I'll have to see Recovery Girl to see exactly what you did, but I already feel much better than a moment ago. Now take down this wall, so we can get on to today's class."

Sighing, Takezushi completed another set of hand signs before the dome surrounding him and All Might vanished into the ground; it descended just as fast as it was erected. With Takezushi and All Might coming out of the earthen dome, they were met with the rest of Class 1-A already gathered.

"Whoa, where'd the dome go?!" Sato asked for everyone was thinking the same thing.

"I sent it back into the ground where it came from," Takezushi replied still a bit saddened that his second attempt at healing All Might had not gone over perfectly.

Sato wanted to continue asking Takezushi about the earthen dome, but All Might stepped in to say, "Ahem! Today we'll be going over an indoor battle trial. Villains are usually spotted outside. However, most of the atrocious acts of grand villainy are done indoors. Imprisonment, robberies, even the black market… Any villain with intelligence will be sure to lurk within the shadows."

"Thus, for this battle trial, we'll divide you zygote up into groups of two to duke it out as "heroes" and "villains." It'll be two-on-two indoor battles for today and after every round, we'll gather together and discuss how to better your acts of heroics." All Might concluded.

"What about this constitutes as 'foundational' hero studies?" Tsuyu asked. She was among the group that thought this was rather advanced material for the first lesson.

"All of it! The best way to improve is by learning from the field, so you can expect a lot of simulations and trials like this!" All Might replied.

"What are the conditions to win or lose?" Momo asked.

"Can I just blow the competition away?" Bakugou added.

"There won't be a threat of expulsion for this exercise like Aizawa sensei's Quirk Apprehension Test, right?" Uraraka worriedly asked as well.

"What would be the best way to determine teams for this exercise!?" Iida didn't hesitate to ask his own question.

"If there'll be battles of two-on-two, what will we do about Takezushi? If we include him there will be 21 students and whoever's team he ends up in will surely win easily..." Kyoka grumbled.

"Don't I look stunning in this cape?" Aoyama swaggered about…

As all these questions were being chucked at All Might at the same time, he couldn't help but stress, thinking, 'My Quirk is super-strength, not super-hearing...' With a wave of his hand, he got everyone to quiet down before he continued on with his explanation.

"Let's see…" He brought out a little cheat sheet he had with all the information prevalent for the class already neatly written for him. "For this exercise, we will have villains guard a nuclear weapon they intend on employing. The heroes must stop their nefarious plan before they succeed!"

"If the heroes capture the villains or reach the nuclear weapon before the time limit of ten minutes expire, they win. If the villains capture the heroes or obstruct them of reaching the nuclear weapon until the time limit expires they win. Your teammates will be chosen by a lottery and Takezushi will either severely limit his abilities if he is left as the odd man out or he will strictly play a supporting role should he enter a team."

"What?! Are we really going to pick teammates randomly?!" Iida asked.

"Well, pros usually don't have the luxury to pick who they'll be working with while they're on the job. That's probably what they're testing..." Izuku commented. He was met with praise with All Might while Iida apologized for this unnecessary outburst. Then without further ado, the teams were decided.

With all the teams decided, All Might reached his hands into boxes labeled "Heroes" and "Villains," and with a sense of suspension he said, "...And the first battle will be between..." His hands abruptly shot out of the boxes and on his left hand there was a grey badge labeled "D" while his right hand clenched on a white badge labeled "A."

"Midoriya and Uraraka as Heroes VS Bakugou and Iida as Villains!" Much to Bagukou's delight and Izuku's dismay, they had been pitted against each other. The Villain team was given five minutes to prepare and as they were deciding their strategy, Izuku and Uraraka were discussing their strategy as well.

Takezushi stood with All Might and the rest of the class and for the next couple minutes, they watched through the cameras that were prepped in the building, how the battle trial played out. After the preparatory time concluded, Uraraka and Izuku infiltrated the building through a window and after a short walk through the ground level floor, they were assaulted by a lone Bakugou.

Surprisingly, even without the use of his Quirk, Izuku managed to land a solid throw on Bakugou after having read his moves. After a short period of stalling, he succeeded in holding him back as Uraraka moved on ahead to complete the exercise alone. When Uraraka had left for long enough to feel safe in diverting Bakugou, Izuku turned to flee.

Minutes passed as Bakugou essentially turned to hunt down Izuku; apparently in complete disregard for the exercise's objective. Thus, Uraraka who had moved up through the stairs and had cleared out the rooms on the upper floors, finally found Iida safeguarding the mock nuke in the middle room on the fifth floor.

For some reason, she erupted in laughter and Iida found her out. Through the communication devices they were given for the exercise, it appeared that she told Izuku her predicament as he looked up at the ceiling at approximately their location. Alas, he was found out by Bakugou at that precise moment. Now in a most dire situation, Izuku could only watch helplessly as Bakugou aimed the grenade-shaped bracers strapped to his arms at him and pulled on the grenade's pin.

In the building's basement where the rest of the class was watching, All Might warned, "Young Bakugou, Stop! You'll kill him with that blast!" Ignoring, the number one pro hero's heeding, Bakugou spat out a couple words clearly seen by the camera before he struck a twisted smile and fired off a most devastating explosion; though not directly at Izuku, but within the range to be hit as collateral. Seeing this, Takezushi frowned for the first time, though he didn't move to do anything as he could read Bakugou's intentions.

As the building had a massive chunk of its side blown away by Bakugou's blast, Uraraka didn't hesitate to take advantage of Iida's then-distracted state and attempted to jump onto the mock nuke to "capture" it. The fact that she could make herself weightless with her Quirk stunned Iida, but before she won out, he managed to react and pick up the false bomb so as to prevent Uraraka from capturing it.

Now crashing onto the wall at the end of the room as her momentum from the jump wasn't met with any resistance, Uraraka was slumped onto the floor after releasing her Zero Gravity. Izuku wasn't faring well either as Bakugo's explosive combat style only became more devastating as time passed. But after managing to create some distance, he managed to exchange some words with Bakugou and two presumably went for a final clash.

Summoning his Quirk, Izuku sacrificed his right arm to his Quirk and his left arm to Bakugou's attack as he directed a fully superpowered uppercut to the ceiling. With the air pressure generated from his Quirk empowered super strength, everything was decimated along the wind's path. Consequently, Uraraka applied her Quirk on a pillar-like fragment of debris and after swinging it like a bat to stall Iida, she managed to jump onto the mock nuke to win the battle trial. Hearing that they had won, Izuku collapsed and Bakugou just stared at him in denial.

* * *

**Embarrassed To No End, The Failed Mutant Quirk**

In the basement, after seen the states of his peers Takezushi addressed All Might, "I'm going to go heal and retrieve them, alright?" He was given permission to use his abilities and with just a thought, he teleported over to Izuku's side. Having marked him with a teleportation seal long before either of them arrived at U.A. Takezushi's now mastered Flying Thunder God Jutsu could be activated at will; it's range being essentially infinite.

Disregarding Bakugou, who still seemed quite out of it, Takezushi squinted his eyes as he saw the tattered appearance of his friend, Izuku. Heaving a sigh, Takezushi gathered another bundle of Yang-transformed chakra and used his Byakugan to assess the damage he would heal in the coming moments. Upon releasing his eyes to their normal state, Takezushi thought about being a bit creative and after completing a set of seven hand seals, he transformed the clump of Yang into a small vine-like entity that waved in a life-like manner before his very eyes.

"Yang Release: Life Vein," Takezushi muttered to himself before letting the small vine-like amalgamation of Yang energy descend into Izuku's body. Without staying around to see the healing process through, Takezushi made his way over to the stairs to go help Uraraka as she had sustained a couple scratches, bruises, and was probably nauseous from overusing her Quirk.

As Takezushi was well on his way over to Uraraka on the fifth floor, Izuku's blood vessels began glowing golden through his skin after Takezushi's self-made Medical Ninjutsu finally made contact with his body. From the blood vessels out, his body began automatically healing back to normal, with his broken bones and shredded muscles being healed second, and his skin last.

Eventually, coming face to face with Uraraka, Takezushi naturally asked, "Would you mind letting me heal you?" He was quickly met with a short instance of confusion before she agreed. Since her injuries were rather light, it barely took even a couple seconds of exposure to the Mystic Palm Technique to get right back to perfect health.

Being looked at with eyes of amazement, Takezushi felt a bit awkward; he'd hoped this occurrence would have stopped by now. But through his uncomfortable state he said, "Alright guys, Midoriya should be fine by now, so grab on to me so we can get to the basement as fast as possible."

Iida and Uraraka were confused, but they each grabbed on to one of his hands and as Iida was asking, "How exactly will we get to the basement quickly by grabbing your..." they were teleported over to Izuku's side…

"YOU CAN EVEN TELEPORT?!" Iida took a couple steps back as he took in the fact that they had just teleported.

"Relax," Takezushi said as he reached his hand over to Izuku and pulled him up. He continued, "To teleport like this I need to mark something, or someone, with a teleportation seal and since I've known Mido… Izuku for a while now, he agreed to let me apply a seal on his hand." With Izuku now standing by his side, looking rather well — aside from his partially ruined jumpsuit Hero Costume — Takezushi added, "Oh, I left a mark on the basement, so just grab onto me again and I'll teleport us over in an instant."

Iida and Uraraka hesitated, but they inevitably reached over to touch his shoulders as Izuku held Takezushi's hand. Alas, they were held up as Bakugou was still where Takezushi had seen him last; apparently, still in utter disbelief over his loss.

"Oi, Bakugou are you also wounded or something?" Takezushi asked in an effort to get any reaction out of the frozen blond-haired boy.

"Hmph!" Being called to as if he needed help made Bakugou think he was being pitied. So, after scoffing at Takezushi and his intentions to help, Bakugou spat, "Don't fucking look down on me you fucking cheat! I'll walk down to the basement myself!"

Seeing the ever-hateful Bakugou begin to make his way down to the building's basement by himself, Takezushi sighed before teleporting those around him along with himself to the side of the rest of the class. After a minute passed and Bakugou reunited with the rest of the class, All Might began the post-battle analysis.

He claimed, "For this battle, I'd say that Young Iida was the MVP! I wonder if anyone knows the reason why..."

"What?! But the Heroes won out in the end, right?" Tsuyu questioned.

As if on cue, Momo raised her hand and was called to explain her understanding of the results. She said, "Iida being the only person who followed through with his role to a tee, rightfully earned his spot as the most valuable player in this mock battle. Since he devised a practical counter strategy after understanding that the battle centered around the mock nuclear-core. Uraraka being the second-best performing student only made two mistakes during the battle, having given away her position as well as using such a dangerous final attack when the mock nuke was still nearby."

"Then there came Bakugou and Izuku who each only invested into a personal grudge and both did a massive amount of damage to the building, which can only be considered as idiotic." All Might stood a bit pale-faced as she had just explained everything he would have said. So he could only say, "Well… Iida was also a bit stiff, but your answer is correct."

With Iida growing passionate over being called the best performing student in his run and the others of the first battle trial either sulking or thinking critically over their performances, All Might reached into his boxes of heroes and villains to decide the next battle. After pulling out a grey badge labeled "I," a black badge labeled "J," and a white badge labeled "B," the class immediately grew more attentive as All Might announced, "Todoroki, Ojiro, and Shoji as Heroes VS Otsutsuki and Hagakure as Villains!"

With the fabled black badge coming out, Takezushi was thrust into the villain's team, while Ojiro who was originally supposed to be with Hagakure was transferred over to the hero's side. All Might switched Ojiro out instead of Hagakure, just to make it harder for Takezushi as his team now lacked an offensive front.

Still, after having learned that Takeuzshi needed computer-levels of instructions to properly tune for class-related activities, All Might turned to Takezushi to say, "Young Takezushi! For this exercise, I'm restricting you to a completely supportive role! You're forbidden from using your dimension warping powers, and though I don't think I have to mention this, I don't want to see you use an ability that could result in potentially fatal damage. You are to pick ONE release to use for the entirety of the exercise, so discuss with your teammate during five minutes of prep-time..."

All Might also threw a rather slow and weak punch at Takezushi and told him that was the extent his physical abilities should reach for this exercise. To the rest of the class, it looked like he was essentially told to go about completing the battle trial as a regular Quirkless person, but subconsciously, All Might knew he was still probably giving Takezushi way too much leeway with his ridiculously versatile abilities.

…

Ever since he had finished talking to All Might, Takezushi had left the basement engrossed in thinking of the potential skill sets he could derive from to make the most out of this challenge. He had made it up to the second floor of the new building that had been set aside for his battle trial when he felt a tugging from his left arm.

"Earth to Zushi! Are we going to pick a Release or whatever it was that All Might mentioned, or not?!" Hagakure had grown tired of calling out to Takezushi so she playfully pulled his arm to get his attention. She did not expect the reaction he would momentarily give her…

From Takezushi's perspective, as he felt a gloved hand pull on his left arm, he had stirred from his thoughts. Looking over to the source of the disturbance, he was met with… a completely naked young girl. Caught not knowing how to react, Takezushi flashed a look of concern as he asked, "Say, I know you said your quirk is Invisibility, but you do realize its not activated, right?"

"Huh? Oh, you're just trying to play a joke right? My Quirk is a Mutant Type so its always active. Hahaha, you were trying to embarrass me, weren't you?" As Hagakure tried to play this off as a prank, Takezushi's look of concern only deepened as he had never really seen her in an invisible state; even when she introduced herself, he thought it to be weird how she acted as if her Quirk was activated.

"Uh… I'm not playing around… How would I know that you have blond hair and a small birthmark on your face, if you were invisible at the moment." Takezushi's words practically came to smash Hagakure's reality as she now felt confident that he could see her. Backing away and even tripping as she scrambled to cover her intimate areas with her gloves, she asked, "Y-y-you c-can s-s-s-see m-me?!" Only her parents and older siblings might recall her appearance from before she manifested her Quirk and knew of the features Takezushi just described.

"Mhmm… I guess this means your Quirk isn't really Invisibility as I can still clearly see you. Anyway, don't worry. I don't mind if you have to show off a little skin, as long as you are invisible to everyone else, you'll still be capable during the battle trial." Very much unlike a normal fifteen-year-old boy's reaction to seeing a fellow fifteen-year-old girl naked, Takezushi dismissed the awkwardness that should have arisen in favor of returning to the discussion of their battle strategy.

Unfortunately, Hagakure didn't react as he did, as even if she had come into class knowing that she was going to be essentially naked, the circumstances had changed the moment Takezushi became able to actually see her.

"...So yeah, considering that we're going against Todoroki, who can use both fire and ice, I think using Yin release to confuse and disorient our opponents until the time limit expires is our best shot. Hagakure?" Having just explained most of his basic Nature Transformations, and well as some of his Kekkei Genkai based combination Nature Transformations, Takezushi was looking to Hagakure for some input.

"Eeeek! Don't look at me!" To the people in the building's basement, it looked like Hagakure was playing around as they didn't have audio to understand her current predicament.

"Mhmm..." Shrugging his shoulders, Takezushi turned away from Hagakure. He said, "So are we going with my plan, or do you have something you want to add?"

"..." He was met with a long period of silence, before All Might's voice shook the entire building, "Second round, begin!"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Passive Battle Through Illusions**

'Shit,' Takezushi thought to himself as moved to get a bit closer to Hagakure. Less than ten seconds had passed into his Battle Trial and his heightened sense could already sense a debilitating cold begin to penetrate from the ground. With his eyes changing into a fully matured Base Sharingan, a pulse of energy escaped from his eyes as he muttered, "Genjutsu: False Flames."

Around himself and Hagakure, a ring of translucent blue flames stopped the invading freezing ice from continuing. "Strange, Todoroki's ice only reached up to the upper ends of the walls. This is only the second floor..." Takezushi had a look of understanding cross his eyes as he turned to Hagakure and said, "It must be Shoji! He must have detected our location through the walls. Now that I know, however, he'll be in quite the pinch if he tries that again..."

Reaching out his hand, another pulse of Yin chakra escaped from Takezushi's eyes before he said, "Hagakure, right now you're the key to winning this battle trial so I'm going to need you to stand up and use this..." Handing over his set of capture tape, Talezushi added, "I'll support you with sense altering illusions, so do your best to ambush our opponents." He had been restricted to a purely supportive role, so any moves he made had to be either defensive or auxiliary in nature; Takezushi had no use for his stock of capture tape.

Still flustered, Hagakure understood how seriously Takezushi was taking the battle trial so she could only bite her lip and take the temporary embarrassment to try her best. After taking off her shoes and gloves to become completely invisible to the normal human eye and after taking Takezushi's capture tape, she flashed a look of embarrassed determination that only Takezushi could see.

Takezushi returned a nod and summoned a new set of False Flames to clear a path for himself and Hagakure to exit the now frozen and slippery room. Upon making it over to the exit and entering another room, the villain team lied in wait for the heroes to make their move. Around half a minute passed and Todoroki's lone figure could be seen making its way up to the second floor where the bomb was located.

As he reached the second floor and found a trail of melted ice, Todoroki grew wary. Instead of advancing to the room to the left that Shoji had told him held the mock nuke, he first went to the room to the right as he could see that the trial of melted ice led in that direction. Upon entering the room, he was met with Takezushi standing in plain view in the center of the room.

Checking his left and then right, Todoroki assured himself that Takezushi was the only present before trying a long-range blast of ice to incapacitate him. Responding to the blast of ice by running to the right and approaching Todoroki, Takezushi ended up being hit by the ice attack as he had been limited to less than 5% of his regular speed.

However, as Todoroki stopped the advance of his ice attack after thinking that Takezushi had taken a hard hit, he found to his horror that Takezushi's body had been pierced by the sharp end of the ice and looked to be hanging either dead or in a near-dead state. Feeling a building pressure of disgust as he thought he had just accidentally killed his own classmate, he barely even reacted as Hagakure wrapped him with capture tape.

Only after All Might's voice announced, "Todoroki has been captured," did the corpse-like body that hung from Todoroki's ice attack begin to fade and the real Takezushi make his appearance known to the disturbed teen. However, the battle trial was far from ending as he was stacked against two other heroes that would soon arrive. So after morphing his Sharingan into a new variant that looked like a curved three-pointed pinwheel, Takezushi called, "Tsukuyomi!"

In the span of a fraction of a second in reality, he explained to Todoroki that what he had seen was an Illusion Art within his Tsukuyomi's world. He also explained that he was currently within another powerful illusion that warped both the target and user's sense of time to explain everything and after coming out of the Tsukuyomi Genjutsu, Todoroki blacked out.

"Perfect, now let's go back to the core and react to the situation as it presents itself..." After praising Hagakure for getting their group's first capture, Takezushi took her to the room where they had left the mock-nuke. After melting the rest of the ice in the room, they set up another ambush and lay in wait. Whether or not the two remaining heroes came together would dictate their next course of strategy.

In any case, Takezushi decided to look directly at Hagakure before casting one final preparatory Genjutsu before putting himself up as the final obstruction between the heroes and the mock-nuke.

A minute later, after Ojiro and Shoji managed to slowly make their way through the still-frozen ground floor and stairs, they make it to the second floor. Following Shoji, who had ears and eyes manifested at the tips of his tentacle-like arms, Ojiro held a proper defensive martial arts stance. The two went into the room to the left where Shoji had originally detected Takezushi and Hagakure hiding and after coming into contact with Takezushi, who could only stand there in the open, a serious air of tension developed.

As one of Shoji's eye-tentacles morphed into a mouth, it said, "Watch out, I can hear Hagakure breathing in the room behind us." Ojiro quickly flipped to cover his back, and though he couldn't see any traces of her, he stood on guard.

"Heh, guess we'll have to get a bit creative," Takezushi said, as he flashed a single hand sign and sent out another pulse of Yin-transformed chakra to create a ring of fire between the bomb and himself.

"Fire? Ojiro, It seems we'll have to take him down before approaching the bomb… Those blue flames seem like they're thousands of degrees hot, so we can't touch them..." As Shoji's tactile sense for temperature had been stimulated with Takezushi's Genjutsu, he truly felt that the flames were real. In actuality, while the flames may be hot enough to consume Todoroki's approaching ice while being galvanized, it was actually far from being dangerous to even regular Quirkless humans if Takezushi made it so.

As a Yin construct it was after all technically an illusion. Though because Takezushi's mastery of Yin was approaching completion, he could slightly cross the threshold for his illusions to become one with reality.

Shoji charged Takezushi and after coming into fighting distance, he started attacking with just his regular arms. Naturally, Takezushi redirected his attacks or dodged as even if he was limited to Quirkless-tier strength and a strictly supportive role, it didn't mean he couldn't defend himself. Moreover, as someone who had trained against himself in the form of clones to master several styles of Taijutsu, even in his current weakened state he could do more than just merely defend himself against Shoji.

Takezushi had stalled for about another minute as Shoji tried punching and kicking him into submission. Even after he started manifesting additional appendages like arms and legs to corner Takezushi, the horned celestial youth barely had to exert himself to counter. After all, just because his physical strength and speed had been regulated, it didn't change the fact that Takezushi's reaction time and experience were countless times superior to the rest of his peers.

By taking care to not force himself into a head-on battle, Takezushi easily managed to predict and avoid being captured or harmed by Shoji. Thus, as time passed and Shoji grew desperate, he couldn't help but ask Ojiro for help. The tailed hero-in-training couldn't help but grow depressed after being asked for help. All this time, he had been trying to bypass Takezushi to capture the mock-nuke, yet Takezushi would always find a way to bar him from crossing the ring of flames.

Whether it be through knocking Shoji into his teammate or slipping in an attack himself to stop Ojiro from jumping or climbing his way past the ring of flames, Takezushi never gave Ojiro a chance. Even when he couldn't physically stop Ojiro from surmounting the barrier he set up around the flames, Takezushi only had to use a subtle Genjutsu to make him believe he would be attacked to get him to back off.

Alas, things became tricky as Ojiro gave up trying to bypass Takezushi and instead joined Shoji in fighting. Unlike Shoji who was obviously new to fighting with his straightforward attacks and nonexistent strategy, Ojiro clearly had an extensive amount of knowledge and experience with martial arts. Ojiro was so proficient in fighting, that even though he was much physically weaker than Shoji, he made Takezushi strain himself to a much larger degree.

Surprising literally everyone present to witness his martial arts, Takezushi, Shoji, and even the people in the building's basement who watched through the cameras, looked at Ojiro in a new light. Sadly, against Genjutsu and Takezushi's precognitive abilities with the Sharingan, it still wasn't enough to completely beat him in a two-on-one battle. Moreover, as time kept passing and the heroes became more anxious to secure victory, they became sloppy.

In a moment of desperation, when there was only about a minute left, Shoji fled from the battle in an effort to reach the mock-nuke. It was at that precise moment that the battle was decided, as Takezushi smirked to signal Hagakure. His smirk came as a surprise to Ojiro and those watching through cameras as they never would have imagined seeing such an expression on Takezushi's face. But in the next moment, that surprise turned into shock as a bundle of capture tape appeared just a couple centimeters away from completely taking Ojiro out of the battle.

Stunned, Ojiro used his tail to swipe away the capture tape before it surrounded his chest, but to his disbelief, he had swiped at thin air as Hagakure's real capture tape tied him from the waist. Meanwhile, on Shoji's front, as he was about to land on the mock nuke after climbing over the ring of flames through the roof and dropping down, he found to his dismay that he had fallen right through the construct.

"What!?" Now panicking, Shoji morphed one of his tentacles into an ear and pressed it against the floor, while another tentacle turned into an arm that struck ground to mimic sonar detection. Takezushi understood what he was doing, but with only a couple seconds on the clock, all he did was run over to the real mock nuke to defend it as Shoji came to look in his direction in defeat.

"The Time Limit is up!" All Might announced.

* * *

**Post-Battle Analysis**

"Whew… You guys were pretty good. You might have actually won if the time limit was only ten minutes," Takezushi sighed in relief after coming out with Hagakure as the winning party. He flashed a single hand sign before a pair of weak green lights manifested an inch above each of his palms.

Takezushi walked over to Shoji and put his left hand on his shoulder, infusing one of the green lights into his body as he said, "Through the fight I could tell that each of your attacks packed quite a punch, but you should really look to invest some time in learning martial arts to properly use your strength. Even Ojiro with his less destructive power managed to draw more of my focus as he knew what he was doing."

As he left Shoji to think over his words, he walked over to Ojiro helped him out of the capture tape while simultaneously letting his healing energy into his body. Now with both boys recovering from the fatigue they had accrued from fighting him, Takezushi address Ojiro as he said, "I see you've already incorporated your Tail Quirk into your martial arts, but you only seem to know one style. I can tell as you barely adapted as I kept using different styles of Taijutsu..."

He was met with Ojiro silently nodding, so he moved over to Hagakure with another green light manifesting atop his right hand. "Are you also fatigued?" He asked.

"No… Ah, stop looking this way!" Upon leaving the tense battlefield and recalling that Takezushi could actually see her, Hagakure returned to covering herself up in shame.

As he turned around and dispelled the bit of Yang-transformed chakra he had amassed, Takezushi offered, "Mhmm, it would seem that you don't take well to the fact that I can actually see you… Would you like me to make some wood armor to cover you up?"

"Yes! Please..." She seemed both happy and regretful that she had to ask Takezushi to make a set of "armor" for her, just to bar him from seeing her.

"Alright," Takezushi said as his hands flashed through three hand signs. "Wood Style: Layered Armor," He called, before his skin started stretching and transmuting into wood. Soon, a small set of feminine style wooden layered armor was laid out and completed on the floor and without much pretense, Hagakure quickly put it over her bare figure.

"Is it too tight or too loose? I can always change the size of the armor as it was made with my own wood chakra." Takezushi asked. After all, he couldn't create a tailor-level set of armor for the invisible girl from just a look at her body.

"Now that you mention it… it is pretty loose. It's too big for me." With Hagakure's help, Takezushi placed his hand on the wooden armor's shoulder section and used chakra to perfectly fit the armor for her.

After leaving a rather intimidating wood-clad Hagakure, Takezushi walked out of the room and picked up Todoroki before making his way back. It only took a jolt to one of his pressure points to wake him up, but Takezushi still explained, "Sorry for knocking you out, I just didn't want you to dwell too much on that potentially traumatic illusion. Anyway, you're team lost after Ojiro was captured and Shoji ran out of time to get to the nuke."

"Oh, I see… So you can also cast illusions," Todoroki, though not exactly manically depressed, still looked a bit downtrodden as he looked away from Takezushi. He added, "Well, now that I know, don't expect me to fall for that again..." He took Takezushi's hand as a sign that he admitted this defeat and after being helped up, he followed Takezushi back over to the room with the remaining participants for this run of the battle trials.

Upon entering the room, Takezushi said, "Alright guys, you already know about my teleportation so whenever you're ready, let's go back to the basement together." He was met with everyone approaching him instantaneously.

However, it was only after Takezushi teleported everyone back to the basement that all the obvious questions were thrown at him. Even before All Might prompted the post-battle analysis, Momo asked, "Say, Takezushi… We can already guess you can make wood with your chakra, but why'd you make wooden armor for Hagakure?"

"Mhmm… She's not too happy with the fact that I can see her, so I suggested I make something to cover herself with. Out of all the things I can transform my chakra into to make armor, I thought wood would be the best option, since it'd be rude to suggest she wear armor made out of the earth."

"Wait… YOU CAN SEE HER? It's not fair! God isn't fair! He gives you a broken quirk and supreme sight as well? WHY?!" While most people blushed in a spectrum of intensities, Mineta was the only one to loudly berate Takezushi and show signs of insanity. He was followed by Kaminari, who closed his eyes and clenched his hand as if he were holding himself back.

"You know, I've been thinking about it since we discovered that I could see her when she was supposed to be invisible, and I think I might know what her Quirk really is. But, we'd have to go into my dimension to confirm my suspicion." Disregarding the looks his classmates and guardian gave him, Takezushi announced.

"Er… You be sure to do that later. Right now, we ought to focus on the analysis." All Might quickly redirect the subject of the class' conversation.

Then, as he had for the previous battle, All Might declared, "Well, I think it's obvious that for this battle, Takezushi is the MVP. But if we're to disregard him for a moment, you know since he's clearly overpowered even when we try to restrain him, I'd say that Ojiro comes in as the next greatest performing student."

"Right, Clearly Ojiro caused far more trouble for Takezushi than Shoji and while his actions seemed a bit odd during the fight, the same could be said for Shoji." Izuku commented.

"I'd have to agree as Shoji was misdirected quite a couple times because he relied too much on his Quirk. Usually, the potential of his Quirk for scouting would be of great use in the battle, but he failed to do anything about Hagakure when she was standing right beside the door the whole time. I mean, seriously, her capture tape was in plain view, but both Heroes still ignored it!" Kyoka added.

"Even worse was how neither Ojiro nor Shoji reacted to the slowly approaching Hagakure during the whole fight. It begs the question, why?" Iida asked.

Seeing the class turn to Takezushi, he said, "Oh, since I was reduced to only use one release or type of chakra for the fight, I picked Yin Release." With his eyes changed into their Base Sharingan variant and a pulse of Yin engulfing the entire class, Takezushi said, "Yin Release lets me mess around with Illusions. I can use it subtly as I did during Hagakure's capture of Ojiro, when I made him think the capture tape would catch him by the torso when it was really by his waist. Or, I can use it directly like this." At the moment, everyone saw the walls and floor of the room disintegrate into a nightmarish landscape where the ground was a yellowish-black gravel and in the sky there hung a blood-red moon under a grayscale sky.

Quickly releasing his Genjutsu as some of the more sensitive students were paling at the disturbing sight, Takezushi said, "I used and illusion like this to make Todoroki think his ice attack had impaled me, which is why he froze. The same could be said for why Shoji and Ojiro kept trying to chase a mock nuke that never existed."

"Wait, but if you were restricted to only using one type of chakra, how exactly did you use Illusions to stop Todoroki's initial wave of ice?" Momo, being the first after All Might to notice the apparent instance of cheating, questioned.

Instead of responding right away, another pulse of Yin escaped from his eyes as the same False Flame from before manifested before everyone. "With my mastery over Yin, I can begin to introduce illusions to reality. Right now I'm only limited to manifesting raw elements like earth, wind, water, and fire, and only in small amounts, but eventually I should be able to give form to anything I imagine."

"Just a derivative of your Quirk is just like mine, but without any drawbacks..." As she took Takezushi's Yin Release to be the perfected version of her Creation Quirk, Momo couldn't help but become a bit depressed.

Seeing his classmate sulk as she compared herself to him, Takezushi took the initiative to say, "My Quirk has plenty of drawbacks, so you don't have to compare yourself to me."

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but it's pretty obvious that's not tru..."

"My Quirk didn't get like this overnight." Takezushi cut her words off. He succeeded in getting her to stop looking at the ground, so he continued, "Remember, I've been developing my Quirk for over a decade. In fact, when compared to your guys' Quirks, mine would be quite the sad sight if I'd only trained as much as you guys have. You see without a chakra reserve and decent control, my Quirk is barely anything impressive."

As the class recalled the fact that they hadn't a lick of experience in training their Quirks as Takeuzhsi had done, as society had barred civilians from using their Quirks, they once more calmed down after seeing his ridiculous abilities.

After saying what he wanted to cheer Momo up, Takezushi diverted the topic back to the post-battle analysis, "Anyway..." Takezushi continued, "I shouldn't get all the credit, I mean without Hagakure moving decisively we probably would have lost. She may have just been following my instructions, but she did so perfectly and because of her, our team managed to capture two of the Heroes."

"Right!" All Might jumped in. He wrapped up the analysis by saying, "Now, for the heroes, the only big mistake you made was underestimating the opponent." Looking directly at Todoroki, All Might said, "It's never a good idea to try and tackle the situation by yourself, when you have support. At the very least try to cooperate before you move by yourself as you might have actually stood a chance against Takezushi had you brought young Shoji and Ojiro with you when you infiltrated the building."

* * *

**Within The Changing Rooms**

The battle trials continued, but aside from the first two trials that were noteworthy for their individual extremes, nothing too outrageous happened. There were no more explosive battles that caused large scale damage and could turn out potentially fatal like the one between Izuku and Bakugou. Nor were there any one-sided figurative beatdowns as Takezushi's exchange with Todoroki, Ojiro, and Shoji.

Takezushi was always around to heal those that were injured, but most of his help was in the form of restoring fatigue, as the injuries suffered after his battle trials barely reached the level of scratches. He also gave all his peers advice and when the last of the battle trials were finished, classes for the day were over.

Accounting for the time it took to change, conduct the battle trials, have a post-battle analysis for each battle, and then change again, the Foundational Hero Studies Class was over double that of all the regular academic classes. But that was to be expected at a Hero High School.

After All Might dismissed the class to go and get changed, he left to visit Recovery Girl. As he went to investigate what kind of recovery Takezushi had accomplished before the battle trials began, in the changing rooms, two very different conversations played out…

"Dude! Just how much power are you hiding from us!" Kaminari asked as Takezushi was changing out of his costume to his right.

Turning to face Kaminari, Takezushi asked, "Whatever do you mean?" There were plenty of ways for Takezushi to interpret the question, after all.

"Like, what else can you do with your chakra? We've already seen your illusions, wood, and yang applications. But Asui mentioned something about wind, so there's no telling how many applications of your Quirk there exist!"

"Mhmm… It's certainly true, but it would take forever to explain every single ability. You'll probably only get to see them over time as I bring them out for our exercises but to condense everything into a couple sentences. Just know that I have seven basic types of chakra which I call releases. There are Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Lightning, Yin, and Yang and with those seven I can mix two or more together to get Wood, Ice, Magnet, …, Explosion, Scorc..."

"WHAT?! Mortherfucker!" Mid explanation, as everyone was paying attention, Bakugou flared up after hearing Takezushi claim that he could wield explosions.

"Huh?" Takezushi asked. He barely reacted to Bakugou, who had begun approaching him with a menacing glare and an even harsher wrath boiling underneath.

"You think you can compare with me when it comes to explosions?!" Bakugou challenged with fire-cracker-like explosions crackled above his palms.

"Uh… Yes?" Unsure of whether he should laugh Bakugou's attempt at intimidating him, or cry at the fact that Bakugou was trying to compete with him after giving him every reason to think he wouldn't amount to squat at this point, Takezushi's response sounded like a question.

"Hmph! You may have your pretty like tricks, but don't think for a moment that your second rate application of Explosion can compare to my innate Quirk! Let's fucking go!" Bakugou spat hatefully as he charged Takezushi with explosions propelling him from his hands.

"This is the changing room," Takezushi clearly spoke in a slow and deliberate manner after having appeared behind Bakugou; already having restrained the raging teen's arms. Even as he stood with only his undergarments as he had been caught in the middle of changing, Takezushi barely had to exert himself to catch his classmate.

"Let go, you fuck!" Bakugou cursed, but it did little to change the fact that Takezushi overpowered his physical strength over a dozen times over. Seeing no other choice but to use his Quirk to regain his freedom, Bakugou's hands showed a slight glowing mirage start to form as an indication that he would set off an explosion.

Seeing this play out in slow motion, Takezushi frowned; clearly disappointed in his impulsive and careless peer. Within a fraction of a second both his eyes manifested a Mangekyo and the two teens found themselves within Takezushi's Kamui Dimension.

Boom! A massive explosion surged up from Bakugou's hands and into the dark void of the baren dimension. Takezushi, looked on from a couple meters away whilst shaking his head.

"Come on, let's see who's Explosions are bigger and better here where no one can bother us!" Bakugou spat as he pointed at Takezushi.

"Mhmm… I was told not to show off, but I guess you won't like it if I hold back, right?" Still shaking his head, Takezushi asked.

"Che! I don't need your fucking pity. Go ahead and do your worst..." Bakugou said as he launched the smallest explosions possible at the surface of his skin to raise the temperature of his hands and build up sweat. He was planning on showing up whatever explosion Takezushi managed to set off.

"Alright, just know that you were the one who asked for this..." Takezushi turned around and went through about ten hand seals before closing his eyes and clapping his hands together. For another five seconds, the chakra in his body was directed into his clasped hands and a small chrome-tinted ball congealed as dense Earth and Lightning-type Chakras fused and compacted itself in a tessellating array of intricate woven patterns.

"Explosion Style: Dirty Bomb," With a spoke chant, Takezushi took the ball into his hands and tossed it an untold distance away. All Bakugou saw was the ball being chucked with almost as much force as Takezushi's Pitch during the Quirk Apprehension test, until a couple seconds later…

"Tsk, tsk..." Takezushi felt like an idiot as he could tell after the ball collapsed in on itself and launched the intended explosion, that he had activated it too early. After creating an earthen dome for himself and Bakugou to take shelter behind, he found amusement in the look of absolute horror Bakugou displayed.

"..." Unable to say anything as his jaw seemed unhinged, Bakugou could only look at the sight of total annihilation and then the source of that destruction for a couple seconds before a disturbingly loud sound and shockwave made him fall on his rear. Since there was no dust to settle, after the explosion and ensuing shockwave Takezushi removed the earthen barrier and let Bakugou take in the aftermath of his "second-rate" explosions.

For dozens of kilometers, there wasn't even a trace of the normal rectangular prisms within the direction of Takezushi's explosion. Even when traces did pop up, Bakugou couldn't see because of his normal human eyesight, but what was left were beyond recognizable scraps of debris. Now even when the blond understood that there was no reason in continuing to antagonize Takezushi, he couldn't stop the sweat forming not just in his hands, but across his entire body, as Takezushi suddenly seemed much less human.

…

As Bakugou and Takezushi had their little "arrangement" in the Kamui Dimension sorted out, in the girl's changing room, Mina was currently antagonizing Hagakure. "Well, aren't you just adorable? Hahaha, you got your little boyfriend to make you a wooden suit."

"B-b-boy-f-f-freind?!" Evidently embarrassed, Hagakure froze up as she was putting her underwear on.

"Well, you know, even if he isn't now, you have to get him while he's up for the pickin's!" Uraraka added from the side.

"Why?! It's not like we even like each other!" Hagakure said.

"Well I mean, he is the only one that can see you… And he's also already 'seen' you, so..." Tsuyu candidly gave her two cents.

"Y-y-y-you don't know what you're talking about! We don't even know anything about each other yet!"

"Oho? 'Yet', was it? So you plan on getting to know him?" As she used her Earphone Jack Quirk to put on her bra, Kyoka snidely remarked.

".." No one could see, but Hagakure's cheeks were puffed up and her face was exceedingly pink in shade.

"Well, if you're not going for him, don't mind if I do~ Who wouldn't want a capable boyfriend?" With overt playfulness in her tone, Mina spoke with the intention to rile Hagakure up; she succeeded.

"No! I-" Catching herself, albeit a bit too late, Hagakure's exclamation caused everyone to freeze up.

"Wait… I was just playing around, but… Are you serious? Do you really like him?" Mina asked, the playfulness from before was totally vanished and along with her, the rest of the girls eyed Hagakure's half-clothed outline like hungry sharks.

"Maybe a little… But it's not like I 'like him,' like him!" She confessed.

"What?! It's only been two days since we even met him!" Kyoka couldn't believe Hagakure would fall so quickly. As a realist, it seemed too cartoonish in nature.

"Yeah, what about him do you even like? His power and future? Or his looks and demeanor?" Asui was also interested.

"Well… probably all of those have to play into it. But, if I had to point to one thing… I'd say… It's his indifference." After a bit of thought, Hagakure came to understand what she liked about Takezushi that really made him stand out.

"Indifference? You mean, like how he didn't care about being set aside during the class and the Quirk Apprehension Test?" Kyoka asked.

"Oh! Is how little he thought of his dimension warping powers? That indifference?" Mina added.

"Mhmm… I mean, you saw him during our battle trial. Even after we figured out that he could see me, he barely even cared. Then when I had to help him out — naked," she whispered, "He didn't even react!"

"Wh- So… you like him because… he isn't attracted to you?" Mina asked, very confused.

Gasping, Momo, who had been silent all along said, "You like him because he's not a perv?!"

"Right! I mean, I don't think I'm necessarily the prettiest girl around, especially when no one can see me. But as a guy, especially a teen like us, he should show some sort of reaction to seeing a girl like me naked, right?!"

Now it was Mina's turn to gasp as she solemnly asked, "You don't think he's..." She looked at the other girls and as they slowly came to take on the same solemn air as her, they all questioned, "Gay?"

* * *

**Notes: **

Lol, guess I was mistaken in thinking people would be less trolly and the like here. Oh well, whatever, I guess~


	9. Chapter 9

**Several Small Happenings**

After Takezushi warped both himself and Bakugou out of his Kamui Dimension, everyone — especially Izuku — grew astonished by how quiet and tame Bakugou appeared. The two had only been gone for a minute and upon returning, Bakugou had this unnerved look as he went over to his locker to finish changing without a word.

Takezushi didn't bother saying anything and upon changing into his normal uniform, he teleported back into his Kamui Dimension to resume training in Sage Mode. With classes completed for the day, Takezushi had already been dismissed, so until the time came for the next day of classes, Takezushi locked himself away to train in mastering his control over Nature Chakra.

He would only come out of the dimension about an hour before classes began for the purposes of taking a shower and getting refreshed. For now, however, he looked over the Shadow Clones that had been left within the Dimension and smirked as they dispelled. "Another breakthrough in the Grand Pulse Jutsu? Good..." Mumbling to himself, Takezushi entered a good mood before he restarted his Sage Mode Training.

…

Meanwhile, at the teacher's lounge after classes at U.A. were over, an emergency meeting was taking place.

"Are you serious? Your wounds have really recovered by that much?!" Midnight asked for confirmation. She, along with the rest of the teaching staff that knew of his condition, received copies of the report Recovery Girl had written after All Might had visited her to learn of what Takezushi had done to his body.

"Yes… Everything aside from my missing stomach has been revitalized to the point where I should theoretically be able to stay in this form for half the day. Everything from my left lung to my pancreas has been regenerated to as healthy as a normal person..."

"And… It was Takezushi who healed you, right?" Present Mic solemnly asked.

"Indeed it was..." All Might replied, equally solemn in his tone.

"That boy… It just gives us another reason we have to treat his case with unerring care." Nezu commented. Even he was a bit down, as Takezushi came to show a power that was difficult to accept.

"If he were to ever turn against us, or worse, become a villain..." Ectoplasm's words were cut off as All Might said, "Enough… He has no reason to do that and I don't plan on giving him one."

Nezu said, "Unfortunately, even with all our resources, it's still next to impossible to find his mother… At this point, it if wasn't confirmed before, All for One is definitely the one responsible for her kidnapping as there have been absolutely no traces left behind… Not only was the policeman that was last seen with her vanished into thin air, even with the Tengana's help it's impossible to get a lead."

Sighing, Aizawa added, "There's only been one recorded instance of someone blocking her Clairvoyance Quirk. It's probably him… He'd be the only one capable of locking down the past and future to bar prying eyes."

"In any case, remember to mind how you act around him. So far he's been nothing but an outstanding student, overperforming both in his academics and heroics, but there's no telling what might set him off. You need to treat him just like any other student here, but you should also now not to cross a certain line. If anything, remember that he's probably able to outrun, outperform, and perhaps even outlast all of Japan's Hero's ganging up on him at the same time. I dare say that no calamity would be worse than triggering him, if the phrase is to be permitted..." As Nezu concluded his words and left everyone to mull over Takezushi's presence, he left his chair and looked through the one-way glass wall of the teacher's lounge.

As he overlooked the school's surroundings, a bit of sweat formed as he imagined what the worst-case scenario would be for antagonizing Takezushi. 'It would be total anarchy,' he thought.

…

The next day, precisely one hour before classes for the day where to start, Takezushi appeared in the bathroom of his current home. Naturally, he wasn't staying at All Might's place as the number one pro hero's office was in Tokyo and U.A. was in an entirely different prefecture. It wouldn't be a problem for him to cross the distance given his teleportation and warping capabilities, but since All Might had to move here, so too had Takezushi. Only, instead of living together as they had for close to a year, Takezushi was given his own little apartment and monthly allowance.

'Something about learning to live life and enjoy myself? What does that even mean?' As Takezushi showered, he thought back to the day he found out he would be living on his own. He found the words All Might had given him to be childish. After all, how could he truly enjoy himself when his mother's condition was unknown? 'Live life? Yeah, alright buddy, after I rescue my mom and deal with her capturer, maybe I'll try that. But for now, it's all a grind…' And as that thought crossed his mind, he stood completely still and drew in a couple wisps of nature chakra to his fingertips. His finger began darkening as it absorbed the nature chakra that stability poured in, until the darkened skin began petrifying when it reached the second segment of his index finger.

As Takezushi reflected on his Status updating to show his Nature Chakra rose from Worthless to Trash in rating, he snorted, "Mhmm… Progress is progress, but this is truly saddening." He quickly finished showering and put on his uniform before stepping through dimensions to reach his seat for another day of lessons.

As soon as people started entering the class, he stopped his Sage Mode training as he had for the previous two days. While on his Kamui Dimension, the shadow clones that worked while he studied like a highschool student moved to improve the secret Grand Pulse Jutsu he had been attempting to create.

It had been in the works since he had found out how utterly devoid of tracking methods his current set of techniques were. If it were completed, it would probably rank near the top in difficulty of learning among all his known techniques as it required Master-level Fuinjustu — or Sealing Technique — prowess to even attempt. Simplified, all the technique would do is launch an omnidirectional pulse of Yin chakra and according to the form that Takezushi wanted to find, the Yin chakra would bounce back after finding a match.

It was a simple technique in concept, but to actually execute it… Takezushi felt sure that unless his Yin Mastery reached 100% he would run in the same problems, as it was just too difficult to perfectly set the parameters of the technique's scan otherwise. At the moment, every time he tried using the technique, he'd get thousands if not tens of thousands of matches and that was only after he used seals to improve the technique to not fire back with millions of matches. Even with his ridiculous sea of spiritual energies that were rated to be Mid-Kage level, it was still too much of a burden for him to bare using the imperfect technique on a truly large scale.

Thus, Takezushi treated today as he did any other. It was business as usual in the life of someone who seemed to never be powerful or capable enough.

…

Soon, the class settled down after Aizawa entered to begin Homeroom announcements. "Hope you've all rested from yesterday's battle trial. I took the liberty to look over the results and I have to say: Most of you did fine for your first day, but..." He turned to Bakugou, who still seemed a bit out of it for his usually serious and die-hard attitude, and said, "Bakugou, stop acting like a little kid, you're wasting your potential..."

Then after turning to Izuku, he said, "And you… Just how many times are you going to rely on the same old excuse? You'll never get far if you keep wasting yourself every time your quirk activates."

As he concluded his words, the atmosphere in the room darkened again as he resumed, "Now, I'm sorry I'm springing this on to you all of a sudden but… we need to pick a class president." It was like he took pleasure in toying with the student's emotions, as he just so happened to pause at the most tense moment.

To his words, the class erupted into students fighting to see who could raise their hands the highest or yell the loudest as just about everyone wanted to be the class president. It was to be expected, after all, for a Hero High School, what better way to show that you could be a capable leader than by taking charge of responsibilities of your class?

Of course, Takezushi, who only really wanted to be here as he had a slim hope that some heroes might be able to help him find his mom while he trained the skills he would use himself to find her if they didn't, didn't really care about that. Unlike most of the other students, his aspirations were a bit less righteous as he wasn't trying to be a hero to be of service to the public or even to help others. He would probably do it if it wasn't an inconvenient — and it probably never would be, given his abilities — but fame and wealth were nothing to him in comparison to his mother's safety and return.

Right now he was the only one who was sitting casually in his chair with a deadpan expression; totally unmoved by the other's enthusiasm. However, amidst the clamor of the student's Iida's voice overpowered everyone as he yelled, "Silence!" With everyone stopping and looking at him, he assumed the most serious demeanor as he stated, "Being class president is a task full of responsibility. It puts the one chosen to shelter everyone else's weight and pull the last of us along! Such a position can't be attained simply because you want it! It must be up to the democratic process to pick the most suitable representative. So, I say we call for a vote!"

Despite the fact that his hand was raised the highest, he still dared to leave it up to the trust in his peers… Naturally, some students were primed to call him out for it. The first being Tsuyu, who said, "Isn't it a bit too early to leave it up to trust? I mean we barely even know each other?" Kirishima was quick to add, "Right! Everyone would just vote for themselves..."

"And that's exactly why we should do it this way! Won't the person who manages to get multiple votes be the best suited for the job? Someone who has already gathered trust in his fellow students even though it's only been a couple days since we all formally introduced ourselves!" Iida turned to the teacher and asked, "Is this alright, Aizawa-sensei?!"

"As long as you decided by the end of homeroom, I don't care..." He was already zipping up his sleeping bag...

* * *

**Leaving For The USJ**

"Mhmm…" After the votes had been counted, Takezushi squinted his eyes in a mix of surprise and annoyance. "Why do I have seven votes? I don't even want to be the class representative..." He was already barely able to contain himself to regular class hours as every moment spent here was one that would better be spent training his Sage Mode. It was only natural for him to reject this position even if it was to be gifted to him.

"Well, I voted for you since you're probably the best person around for the position… I mean, I know we've been friends for a while, but I don't think there's a better person, so..." Izuku drone on unsure of his words.

"I would have voted for myself beforehand, but after hearing Iida, I think you're the right person for the position as well. You've got a powerful body and mind, and I'd feel just terrible voting for anyone other than you; even myself..." Momo added.

"It pains me to say that I completely agree with Yaoyorozu..." Iida said.

Then from his left, Kirishima put his hand on Takezushi's shoulder and said, "You and your Quirk are so manly, even when your hands and feet are tied to your back, you still come out on top..." It looked like he was tearing up.

"I too thought about Iida's words and after thinking about it. I think you really deserve the position. You probably have the best Quirk of anyone in the class, you're humble, and aside from Momo you were the only one who gave everyone advice. All traits befitting of our class's leader." Tsuyu said as she stared right at Takezushi.

Looking around, the last person to say anything was… Bakugou? "Hmph! Yesterday didn't prove anything! I have lost then, but never again… I'll catch up to your firepower, but until then, you're then only one I willing to let lead me; even if it is only as a representative." The blond had recovered from his slump after having realized that he still had much to improve. He thought that Takezushi's power was probably at or approaching its zenith, while he still had so much to improve. It was a naive thought considering the reality of their circumstances, but that was enough to give him some hope.

"That's still only six people. I voted for Yaoyorozu, so who was the last person to vote for me?" Takezushi asked. He looked around the room, scanning for the last person, when suddenly his vision came upon Hagakure. Aside from her, everyone else was looking at him with inquisitive looks, but the strangest thing was that she had a faint red sheen on her face.

"Mhmm… Strange..." Takezushi said, but he didn't pressure her into admitting things when it was so obvious that she was trying to avoid him. "Still," Takezushi started, "I really don't want to be the class representative."

...

Thus, it was decided that Momo would be Class 1-A's representative. With Takezushi's cosign and the fact that she was already set to be the Vice Representative, the matter was set in stone. The Class's Vice Representative position was then given to Iida as he was the most eager to receive the position out of those with only a single vote. The others only really wanted the leader position, not that of the second in command.

So, with the matter of class rep decided, homeroom activities were over and another day of classes began. To Takezushi who already knew everything that was supposed to be taught in the year's curriculum, the time he spent in classes mostly revolved around trying to remain as long as possible with several of his Eight Inner Gates opened. He couldn't focus on training his Sage Mode while also paying attention to class as the training required him to empty his mind, but the same wasn't necessarily true for training the Eight Gates Technique.

Just going about casual activities like sitting down and listening to the teachers while four of his Eight Inner Gates were opened was enough to have him sweating buckets by the hour. Yet, because of his Chakra Control and sheer tenacity, no one noticed as the sweat on his body evaporated before it could pile up into noticeable steam.

Four and a half hours passed before lunchtime arrived, all the while Takezushi had been straining himself to continue his life with Four Inner Gates opened. While it may not seem like anything out of the ordinary was happening from an outsider's perspective, Takezushi himself knew that during that time, he could probably burst forth with the strength to literally quake the earth.

However, when lunchtime arrived it was business as usual for the horned celestial as he was the first to arrive at the cafeteria and pick up lunch before hiding away in his dimension. After enjoying lunch as much as one could whilst trying to eat as quickly as possible, Takezushi's hand crossed through the void of a partially formed vortex to place his tray in the appropriate spot in the cafeteria, before actually getting in what little training he could get during lunchtime.

…

"Mhmm? A break-in? Through our school's barrier?" Takezushi had just returned to class and the first thing he was told was that the media had somehow managed to bypass the school's barrier and had barged into the school's campus demanding to see All Might. "Mhmm… They're holding back our classes and All Might's also running late..." The more Takezushi heard of the situation the deeper his frown got.

However, before he could do anything, Aizawa entered the door. "Now… for today's class, well be going over disaster relief. Well be going over everything from earthquakes to floods, and I along with a couple other teachers will be assisting All Might in teaching for the day."

"Mhmm… So classes won't be delayed… Good." Takezushi's frown vanished and his regular deadpan visage returned. As long as his Sage Mode training time wasn't cut short, he wouldn't make a fuss.

"Disaster Relief? Sheesh, sounds like another harsh day of training..." Kaminari groaned.

"Come on! That's part of a hero's job. Let's do it!" Mina cheered.

"It'd be right up my ally to help during a flood." Tsuyu added.

"Hey, settle down. I wasn't done…" Aizawa clicked a button from his podium and the wall that held everyone's hero equipment opened up to reveal the same cases from yesterday. "It's up to each of you individually to choose whether or not to change into your hero costumes as some aren't necessarily suited for this kind of exercise. Also, since the training site is a bit remote, we'll be taking a bus ride to get there."

With Aizawa concluding his words, the students all went over to get changed. Regardless of whether or not they would be putting on their hero costumes, they would still at the very least need to get into their gym uniforms. Takezushi decided to don his hero costume as he preferred its very conservative style over his gym uniform. That, and it would probably be a good idea to bring his Gunbai as he had heard that there was a conflagration zone in the training site that was supposed to mimic a war-torn city; always under fire. Even if there wasn't a "need" to use his legendary armament, any excuse to bring it out was welcomed in his books.

Upon leaving the changing room and reaching the area that held the bus that would take the students to their training site, the Unforeseen Simulation Joint — or USJ for short — the atmosphere visibly brightened from everyone's excitement. "Alright everyone, line up according to your seating number. Let's do this in an orderly and quick fashion!" Iida was already riding off his high of being elected the vice representative for the class…

Sadly, he had made a fool of himself as the bus' seats weren't suitable for that kind of arrangement. Instead of a normal school bus, the seats in this bus were lined up lengthwise.

Takezushi opting to stand, stood out as everyone else was sitting down. "Come on buddy don't be shy. You can sit right next to me if you want~" Mina purposely chastised Takezushi and Hagakure at the same time as the seat she was offering was between her and the hesitant invisible girl.

"Mhmm… No can do. It'd be pretty rude if I got some of my sweat on either of you." Takezushi said. As always his words were prone to beg further elaboration, so Mina naturally asked, "Your sweat? Why would you be worried about that?" She didn't even have the mind to think he was too nervous to sit next to Hagakure out of shame as his face was completely deadpan.

"Right now, you guys probably can tell, but I'm training a very physically demanding technique. My body is under dozens of times the pressure a person's normal naturally sustains, but because I'm using some chakra to dispel my sweat before it accumulates you can't see it."

"Ok? But why are you training with that method, exactly?" Without knowing the benefits of activating one's Eight Inner Gates anyone would think Takezushi was masochistically enduring a torture technique.

"Well, aside from this being a really good way to train my body without needing to move. While I'm like this, my physical strength is several times stronger than norm..."

"STOP!" Mineta screeched from across the bus. "Don't… Don't finish that thought, else I might really lose hope. I… I don't want to think there is a world where you, 'Mr. 330 Km,' can get any physically stronger." As his brain completed Takezushi's sentence for him, it was actually possible to see depression emanated from Mineta's eyes. 'If you got several times stronger than then, It'd be totally possible to see another infinity score...' Several students thought in conjunction with Mineta.

"Whoa, that's pretty insane." Tsuyu said, rather calmly. "It's almost like Midoriya's Quirk..." She added.

"N-no, our quirks couldn't be any more different. Look, he's just standing there and you'd never even expect that underneath he's concealing such ridiculous strength..." Izuku meekly denied the comparison.

"Mhmm… Actually, the Eight Gates Technique kind of is like your Quirk. We'd probably end up in similar states if I directly went up to the Seventh or even Eight Gate." Takezushi thoughtlessly commented.

"Huh? How so?" Izuku asked.

"Well, the technique works by opening these points in my chakra system that delimits certain aspects of my body. Every point is a Gate and with each subsequent Gate opened I gain double or more of my base physical strength. Right now, I'm 'comfortably' withstanding four Gates being opened, but if I were to open three or four more, I'd probably quickly shatter all my bones like you do when you activate your Quirk. You could say that going 100% would break us both, but 50% is tolerable for me..." With nothing else to do, Takezushi calmly recited his insights into how his Eight Inner Gates Technique compared to his friend's Quirk. Little did he know that his words had just given rise to a revolutionary thought to his friend.

"Percent? Oh?!" Apparently, Izuku had struck enlightenment as he started muttering incoherent mumbling to himself. He was under a spell greater than any Takezushi had seen in the past.

* * *

**Basic Mastery Achieved, Class Interrupted**

For the rest of the bus drive to the USJ, the students engaged in their own separate small talks and as Takezushi had explained that he was training, he wasn't bothered again. However, before the bus arrived at USJ, Takezushi was disturbed out of his training.

Like a madman, he started unconsciously emanating an ominous aura which greatly disturbed his peers, Aizawa, and the bus driver. As they all looked over to his direction with various emotions and intensities to those emotions, everyone couldn't help but grow a little worried, as Takezushi had his eyes closed and a psychotic grin replaced his usual expression.

"Hahaha..." For the first time in ages, Takezushi let out a laugh as his eyes opened and a never-before-seen pattern consumed both his sclera and irises. Gone were his eyes' normal white sclera as a faint purple now held a striking air of dominance, and in the place of his each of his eyes' irises, there was a dot held within the center of a ripple pattern of concentric circles.

"At last… The Rinnegan." Takezushi took a look at his surroundings and couldn't help but grow excited as it finally seemed like something good was going for him. 'Who'd have thought that one of my shadow clones would have a moment of inspiration and complete my mastery of Yin. Then again, I was at the final 5% of reaching full mastery and all my other Base Nature Transformations were mastered.' Takezushi quickly returned to normal as he finally took in the sight of everyone staring at him with an odd look of fear in their eyes, but in his heart, he was still happy to see that a major part of his training was now complete.

[Status

Name: Takezushi Sakuraboshi

Quirk: Otsutsuki Progenitor

Strength: Superb (Rivals even the best strength augmenting Quirks)

Agility: Superb (Rivals even the best speed augmenting Quirks)

Chakra: Extreme (Comparable to Mid Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Control: Absurd (Comparable to Peak Kage Level Ninja from the Ninja World)

Nature Chakra Control: Saddening (You're still pretty bad, but at least you're not completely worthless in this regard.)

Yin and Yang Shape Transformation: Greater Perfection (Able to learn and partially alter Peak Level Kage Yin and Yang Ninjutsu)

Yin and Yang Nature Transformation: 100% Mastered

Five Basic Elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning) Shape Transformation: Greater Perfection (Able to learn and partially alter Peak Level Kage Basic Elemental Ninjutsu)

Five Basic Elements (Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, and Lightning) Nature Transformation: 100% Mastered

Dojutsu Kekkei Genkai:

Byakugan: Fully matured and recently evolved.

Tenseigan: Newly developed, requires a period of consolidation to be completely mastered.

Sharingan: Fully matured (Three Tomoe: Unlocked), evolved once (Mangekyo: Unlocked), perfected, and evolved.

Rinnegan: Newly developed, requires a period of consolidation to be completely mastered.

Combined Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai:

...]

Still, even if his Rinnegan and Tenseigan had formed, there was no time to delight as neither eye possessed good enough tracking abilities to help locate Aiko. The Tenseigan's power of reincarnation and shared power over gravity with the Rinnegan would only lend him absurd, even planet-destroyer level strength. While Rinnegan would only open one new avenue to help in the search for Takezushi's mother with its Animal Path.

Alas, it would take time to master the Rinnegan's Animal Path and correctly summon the appropriate tracking-type beast from the newly unlocked Beast Dimension. So, for now, Takezushi concentrated his efforts in perfecting his Grand Pulse Technique as it would probably take less time to be of use than his Rinnegan's method.

…

By the time the bus arrived at the USJ, everyone had partially regained their previously cheerful atmosphere after Takezushi apologized for unintentionally scaring them. Then, upon entering the titanic dome-shaped building and coming upon the sight of the USJ's various hazardous zones, the students had their zeal completely return to them. Even Takezushi was impressed after overlooking each individual area.

Kaminari could help but joke, "Is this Universal Studios Japan?" He had a point as the various zones could be mistaken by the layman as different areas that housed rides at an amusement theme park.

From the stairs a figure adorned in space-wear started speaking as his form was revealed with each ascending step it took, "Heh, here you'll find a Flood Zone, a Landslide Zone, Conflagration Zone, and those are just the biggest around. Practically every accident or disaster you can imagine can be simulated here and I built it myself. The Unforeseen Simulation Joint!"

"Oh my god, it's the Space Hero, Thirteen!" Izuku couldn't help but fanboy as he was given the opportunity to meet another pro hero.

"He's a gentleman hero who thrives in rescue work!" Uraraka was right there with him…

But as the two students dwelled on their mutual love for the legendary Space Hero, Aizawa came close enough to start a private conversation and asked, "Thirteen… Where's All Might? I thought we were all supposed to meet here."

"About that… You know how crazy that senior is. He's been testing his limit after Takezushi healed him since around eight o'clock in the morning and he's been caught up with stopping crime..."

"Ugh… That's our symbol of peace, I guess..." Sarcastically Aizawa droned.

"Let's get started then," He turned to his class and announced.

"Oh! Before we do, I have one or two points… or three… no, four..." Thirteen cut in. He started, "I'm sure many of you already know, but my Quirk is called Black Hole. It can suck in and tear apart just about anything."

"Its a super useful Quirk you use to save people from disasters!" Izuku added.

"Indeed," Thirteen agreed. However, he added, "However, my power is one that can easily kill. I have no doubt there are plenty of you here where the same applies."

"In our superhuman society, the use of Quirks is restricted and heavily regulated. While it may seem like a stable system, we must never forget that all it takes is one wrong move with an uncontrollable Quirk for people to die… During your Quirk Apprehension Test, you all came to learn of your potential and through All Might's exercise yesterday, you experienced the dangers of Quirks firsthand. So, this class will teach you a new perspective. You'll learn how to save lives with your Quirks!"

"When you leave here today, I want you to understand that your powers are not meant to harm others. That all hero work doesn't boil down to beating supervillains. Helping others is also at the core of being a hero. That is all, thank you for listening." Thirteen concluded with a gentleman's bow and in response to his uplifting speech, the students cheered; some, like Iida going overboard…

"Great, now to start off..." Aizawa was about to begin the lesson when from the corner of his eyes, he caught sight of a blackish-purple mass spawning at the center of the USJ. "Stick together and move back!" Aizawa barked at the students before turning to Thirteen, "Thirteen, protect the kids."

From the mass of black and purple where villains were started to pour from, a deep voice said, "Ho? Thirteen and Eraser, huh? Where's All Might? The class schedule we took the other day, clearly stated he was supposed to be here."

One of the more disturbed looking villains of the group, the first to be teleported over and the presumed leader, said "Hehehe, we've come all this way… we've brought all these playmates… Where is the symbol of peace? Where's All Might?" He looked around the gaps the fingers of the dismembered hand that covered his face, but upon failing to see the symbol of peace, the leader psychotically said, "Maybe a couple dead kids will bring him here!"

"Huh?" A single inquisitive voice broke the tension of the whole situation. Takezushi, who had begun to start walking his way over to get a better look at the villains, kept a level 'footing' even as he crossed past the stairs; he looked like he was walking on air. "What kind of idiots attack a school meant to train heroes? Even worse, one where I'm currently attending..."

Takezushi shook his head as he turned around to face his teacher, "Aizawa-sensei, permission to capture these idiots?" He was met with the sight of his teacher gulping as cold sweat ran down his face before he nodded.

"Alright, let's end this quick… I have a lesson to take," Takezushi said before running through ten hand signs, "Scorch Release: Miniature Heavenly Body," and materializing a small sun behind him. Then after holding a single hand sign, Takezushi said, "Yin Release: Shadow Submission Jutsu..."

Suddenly, all the villains that were caught in Takezushi's shadow fell to their knees. The weakest of the bunch immediately blacking out from the pain they received from trying to resist. Thereafter more villains fell by the dozens every moment as the pain intensified the longer they tried to escape his grasp.

"Holy… You may just be a student but you're even more ridiculous than that symbol of peace," Takezushi heard before he was teleported away upon being consumed by Kurogiri, the man responsible for teleporting the villains into USJ.

"Mhmm… Interesting, there actually exists a person immune to my Shadow Manipulation Arts? Makes sense since his figure is that of a gaseous mass, but it's still annoying." Up to this moment, the villain Kurogiri had yet to reveal a humanoid form, thus it had been able to escape being explicitly targeted by Takezushi; a requirement for the Shadow Submission jutsu to work.

However, even if he had been teleported away, the damage he had done to the villains was outrageous considering the amount of time he had been acting. As Takezushi fell from the sky, headed towards the Flood Zone, back at the center of the USJ, dozens of unconscious villains littered the ground.

Sadly, for the villains, this would barely derail the young celestial for an instance, as it took just a small movement through his Kamui Dimension to reappear just before the spot Kurogiri had teleported him out of. "That wasn't very nice of you. I haven't practiced much with that technique to be able to move around and you messed me up..." Takezushi mumbled as his eyes phased out of their Mangekyo Sharingan and into the Base Sharingan.

"Genjutsu: Macabre World," Takezushi casted before leaving the villain to wander about in the nightmarish reality he had thrown him in.

Just when Takezushi was about to restart his Scorch and Shadow combo, the disturbed presumed-leader of the villainous group loudly muttered, "A cheat with multiple Quirks? Oh well… We have our own cheat." He had been scratching his neck to the point of drawing blood even as he spoke.

* * *

**Dealing With The Interruption, Class Resumes**

Boom! Takezushi squinted his eyes as was sent flying a couple dozen meters through the air. He had just blocked the attack of a monster whose physical strength was about the same as All Might when they had their scuffle over a year ago, and the fact that his Genjutsu had failed left him a bit perturbed.

"How fun... These guys aren't that weak," Takezushi sighed, before teleporting before the black creature that had slammed him away. He released the Light-Weight Rock Technique he had been using to reduce the gravity on his body and fly, and with the totality his physical strength returning to him, he asked, "Is he supposed to be the one your group picked to fight All Might?"

"Oho? You took no damage even after getting hit by my Nomu? I see you're a cheat to the end..." The leader irritably muttered.

"I'll take that as a yes… Welp, since Illusion don't work on it, we can always do this the old fashioned way," Takezushi said as he stretched.

"Che! Acting cute won't save you… Get him," the leader said to the monstrous "Nomu."

Boom! Another loud noise reminiscent of gunfire spread across the USJ as Takezushi met the Nomu's sucker punch with a punch of his own. "No damage at all? And I was even using chakra to enhance my speed and strength..." Takezushi sulked, as he and the hulking Nomu duked it out in close-quarters combat.

"What the fuck? Why's it not slowing down?" Takezushi asked; a bit annoyed. He had opened his First Gate, the Gate of Opening, and though it was clear that he was both stronger and faster than Nomu, the monstrous humanoid beast just wouldn't let up; it didn't even look tired after being pummeled mercilessly.

"Fucking hell! Could it be that you have God Mode Cheats activate? You're so fucking OP..." The leader cursed as his scratching fit became all the more exaggerated. "Without its modified body, Shock Absorption, and Super Regeneration Quirks, It'd already be wasted!"

"Mhmm… Shock Absorption AND Super Regeneration? How troublesome," Takezushi groaned. He also grew annoyed since the hulking beast didn't even react to his repeated attempts with Genjutsu. So, without much of a choice, his eyes once more revolved in shape to reveal a set of Mangekyo Sharingan. This time, his irides were shaped as three red intersecting ellipses and with the command, "Amaterasu!" a mass of inextinguishable black flames consumed the black-bodied hulking Nomu.

At first, the Nomu tried to put out the flames by patting them out with its hands, then rolling on the ground, and finally by jumping on the nearby mass of water originating from the Flood Zone. But no matter what it did, Amaterasu's flames were literally inextinguishable. At least to all but the caster, Takezushi, these flames would continue razing everything, even water, with wanton abandon. With his left eye, he could ignite the inextinguishable black flames and with his right eye, he could control and even cancel them out. Yet Takezushi didn't plan on canceling the technique until the unruly Nomu lost its ability to move. At the very least, he would wait until the cells in its arms and legs were carbonized.

Taking a step through his dimension and teleporting over to the leader's side, Takezushi gently let his hand rest on the villain leader's shoulder as he asked, "Now then, with all these nuisances taken care of, why don't you tell me..." He was just about to finish his sentence when from his side Kurogiri's blackish-purple mass of teleportation threatened to consume him again.

"Tsk, tsk. Those petty trick won't work on me twice," Takezushi said as his Mangekyo's reformed to the state of being able to cast Kamui, which he did so on himself to become intangible. However, Kurogiri wasn't aiming to teleport him per se. It would be nice if he was caught again and preferably drawn away, but his original intention was to save his leader and flee from this hopeless source of danger. They had come stacked with an army, with three very capable Super-Villains, yet this one student from Class 1-A had brought them to their knees, gutted, and humiliated them so effortlessly.

As his vision was obscured by the foggy mass, Takezushi couldn't see until the leader and the warping villain Kurogiri escaped. "Damn it," he lightly cursed and slammed his Gunbai onto the floor causing an auditory Genjutsu to catch any able-bodied villain that managed to survive his initial Shadow Submission Jutsu. Yet, internally Takezushi smiled delightedly, 'Hahaha, those idiots think they've escaped.' He had already set up contingency plans which could be enacted with but a thought.

…

With Takezushi's help in capturing and even relocating the grunt-level villains that had been teleported across the entirety of the USJ, this 'little' interruption ended within five minutes… A minimal amount of damage had been done as all the villains captured today couldn't even put up a fight against Takezushi's Yin Release Methods; those that could, couldn't also deal with his physical strength. Thus, even if this was a major event intended to be scarring for the students of Class 1-A, classes continued on as if nothing happened.

At last, the class had gotten a clearer picture of how hilariously overpowered and unstoppable their classmate, Takezushi, was. Yet their sullen spirits were once again lifted after Aizawa brought up an overlooked idea.

"Now then, for everything Takezushi has done, I, along with Thirteen, am extremely thankful. You stopped a large scale villain invasion, protected the student, and captured most of the villains, all while barely damaging the USJ at the same time." With his words stopping there, Aizawa conducted a formal bow, very unbefitting his usual temperament. But his words continue as he straightened his back, "However… I am sorry to say, but I hope you can all corroborate that Takezushi took no part in stopping the villains…"

"What?! Why? He saved all of us! Didn't you see that monster? Without Takezushi we would have all been at the mercy of that brute!" Momo was the first to find Aizawa's request unacceptable.

"Yeah! He should be known for his heroic deeds!"

"His merits should be known to the public. With the reputation he would get from this event, he would quickly rise in the pro hero ranks once he graduates..." Mina and Tsuyu commented respectively, equally as forward as Momo.

"He.. he can't," Aizawa said. His expression darkening as he continued, "If we were to make it public that a student, who doesn't so much as possess a provisional hero license, used his Quirk on a group of Super-Villains. Then, it doesn't matter how perfectly the situation developed, he'd certainly be chastised for breaking the rules and exposing everyone to danger."

"I know it's difficult for you guys to accept, but not everyone is as understanding or hopeful when it comes to heroes and the media above all are our greatest skeptics. If we don't handle this situation carefully, they might just launch a campaign against him for using his 'dangerous' Quirk, even if he did get my permission."

"Ok. I don't really mind~" Takezushi accepted it immediately. His deadpan face even speaking with a tinge of annoyance, as if to convey, "Can stop wasting time? I couldn't care less about this..."

"You- Thank you for being understanding..." Aizawa said as his nails dug into his palms. He was almost as frustrated over the fact that Takezushi wouldn't be rightfully credited as he was for how little Takezushi cared to defend his rightful accreditation.

"Are you really going to miss this chance?!" Izuku asked. He along with the rest of the class couldn't believe how easily Takezushi dismissed the situation.

"Well, I'd rather stay low-key and avoid harassment, so I guess it's fine. Besides, I originally shouldn't have even involved myself. Logically speaking, I could have just teleported to U.A. and rounded up the teachers to deal with the villains. But I got ahead of myself..." Takezushi admitted. In earnest, he was just making up an excuse as he knew from the start that it was a valid option. He just didn't want to waste time or potential have the teachers and villains end up in a fight that could potentially ruin the class and cause him to waste more time than need be…

"That… does make sense… But you fought all the villains by yourself! Aren't you even a little hesitant on taking the credit you rightfully deserve?" Kyoka asked. As she put herself in his situation, she thought it to be unbearable to give up the opportunity.

"Well, you guys all so how easily I resolved the situation, right? I can just do it again when the chance presents itself in the future. There's no point in crying over spilled milk and since I can't take credit for this, I can just take credit for something else in the future. We should just be glad that the problem was easily fixed and that classes can continue," Growing irritated as they were wasting precious sunlight, Takezushi gave them a hint. However, with that hint, there was an admiration from his fellow students which now brought all of them to think highly of him; even if it was to a small degree.

If they weren't already convinced by his willingness to remain a "special" student and be treated differently in class, just because of his Quirk. Then, now that he had given up this opportunity that arguably all of them would've at least struggle to keep, he had earned their respect. To those that already thought highly of him, he was elevated to an even higher platform.

…

With Takezushi's words once more driving in the nail that told the students to only care about their own progress, their own selves, classes resumed; and what a terrifying class it was… As Takezushi was given free rein to use his powers to see how they would be of use in disaster relief, Class 1-A just couldn't help but restart the cycle of thinking themselves to be inferior to that young celestial.

With just Takezushi's Shadow Clone Technique alone, he could create a veritable army of physically capable search and rescuers for just about any situation. In flood, ruined cities, and even burning landscapers, just this army of clones could go about with Byagukans looking about for any wounded civilians and lower the fatality rate. Then with his transformed Chakra, the plethora of ridiculous feats he could use to counteract the damage of natural disasters from hurricanes and earthquakes, to floods and landslides, was just disheartening to see; this being true even for the legendary Space Hero, Thirteen…

To make things worse, with his recently unlocked Rinnegan, Takezushi just had to one-up the wielder of the Black Hole Quirk himself, as he used what should have been a cataclysm offensive sealing technique to clear away any form of obstruction that may have presented itself before him. "Planetary Devastation..." Takezushi mutter one time and one time only as he released his clapped hands and let a small "black hole" drift up into the air. Within seconds, entire sections of the Ruins Zone he had unleashed the technique at began to rip out of the ground, collect, and then compacted about the black hole.

"Jesus Christ Takezushi, what on earth are you doing?!" Aizawa said as he and the others did their best to take care for their footing with the ground literally quaking from the gravitational force of Takezushi's technique. However, with just a though the shaking stopped as Takezushi halted his technique's process.

Rather calmly he said, "We're supposed to be moving around all the collapsed pieces of infrastructure, right? I just thought this would be the quickest way..." Saddened after being told to gently set down the massive satellite he had created out of his debris from the Ruined Zone, Takezushi took it to another level as he let the rubble compact as dense as he could manage before gently laying it as mass of metal and concrete twenty meters long by one meter thick in a cylindrical fashion.

He mumbled a curse to himself as his "gentle" laying of the deformed satellite and the satellite itself hadn't gone down smoothly. But it was his first time attempting that Technique, so he dismissed it for later training.

* * *

**Making Contact**

"Good work everyone," All Might said, as the day's Foundational Hero Studies lesson had concluded. "With class over, let's head back to school to get you changed before I dismiss you." He had arrived around thirty minutes after Takezushi had warded off the villain's invasion and had thereafter taken the reigns as the headteacher for the class's excursion at the USJ.

As the class moved out of the central zone and to the exit of the USJ, All Might held Takezushi back and asked, "About the villains..."

"I know… It's a shame, but two of the leaders got away." Takezushi said, looking a bit depressed. In his heart, however, he felt a coldness spreading as he purposely lied to All Might.

"Anyway, I just want you to watch yourself as they might target you specifically for ruining their plans. If you want, you could even move back in with m..."

"There's no need for that as you should know better than most how hard it will be for anyone to bother me. I can take care of myself," Takezushi said as he started walking over to the bus. All Might didn't say anything else as his purpose in talking to Takezushi on the side was to give him that warning.

…

A couple hours later, after the students returned to U.A. High, changed, and finished their day as high school students, in a hidden bar somewhere in the outskirts of the city, the two villain leaders that escaped from Takezushi's grasp could be seen. Kurogiri, the warping villain, now donned a more humanoid form with clothes covering his black and purple gaseous body to currently resemble the bar's bartender.

Seated in one of the bars' stools was the other leader who had unleashed the Nomu against Takezushi; the psycho with dismembered hands covering his limbs and face. Hatefully, this leader slammed his clenched hand onto the bar's table, cursing, "That fucking hacker… He beat us alone even when we came stacked with cheats."

"Calm down Shigaraki Tomura," Kurogiri said as he cleaned the cups of the bar. "I couldn't be helped… That monster was with them."

"You're right," Tomura said, becoming eerily calm in just a matter of seconds. "Even master failed to predict how strong that hero scum would become. Master!" Tomura yelled as he turned to face what looked to be a TV that had yet to be turned on.

"What the hell, Master? My Nomu was supposed to be strong enough to handle both the kid and All Might. He was supposed to only have super strength! Why'd he have the power of flight, illusions, flames, shadows, and even light?!"

As the TV flickered on and continued to flicker hinting towards its current condition, a screen of static noise stabilized as a deep and grim voice started speaking. "The scion of the Sakuraboshi is more ridiculous than I imagined… His Bloodline Quirk must be more ridiculous than most of his ancestors combined."

Another voice from the TV commented, "He is nothing like his mother… Hmph!" The new voice scoffed before angrily cursing, "That worthless failure is as Quirkless as they come. Her genes hold such impure and lackluster Quirk genes that even after a year of research, we can't pinpoint which of the Bloodlines she may have passed on to her child. I'm telling you, Master, we should just have her start breeding test children to expedite the process. Otherwise, we could be months or even years away from unlocking the secret within her blood."

"Now, now, doctor..." The deep voice from before playfully said, "There's no need to rush our research. Unless absolutely necessary, I'd rather just stick to simple blood testing to not risk any damage to her. It'd be a shame if she died in the middle of our research… You understand how much this project means to me, can't you?"

"O-of course master," the other voice nervously said, "You very much care for her safety… Giving yourself the responsibility of extracting her blood, putting her under hypnosis to make her think she's living a wonderful life, and taking care of all her needs yourself… In all my years working for you, I've never seen you care so much for a mere pawn."

"Yes," the deep-voiced master said, "You see, she and I shared a relationship… We may not be family, but our ties are just as close. Even if she is to be used as a pawn, I don't want her to suffer more than she has to..."

The master's words caused the other man to enter a panic. He hurriedly apologized profusely, saying, "Master, I- I didn't know! Please forgive me for insisting..." His voice cut off as the master said, "It's fine… So long as you understand."

"But master..." Tomura started after the conversation died back down, "What of her son?! That fucking cheater ruined my plans. He stopped me from doing as I please! Can't you do anything about him?"

"Tomura..." The master's words brought about a heavy mood to all that heard him, "This is something you can only resolve yourself. I can only guide you along your path and provide you with some advice… If I took care of all your problems, how would you grow?"

"Now, what I'd recommend you do after this setback is to first focus on assembling a true League of Villains; not a ragtag team of thugs. As always, I'll leave it up to your decision as you are the only one that can help yourself. But with just yourself and Kurogiri as competent villains, it'll be next to impossible to bring about the changes you've expressed to me in the past. The young Sakuraboshi may seem like just another kid, but he might just be hiding a strength just as powerful as mine..."

"Mhmm… I think I've heard enough," Takezushi said, as he made his presence known to all those in attendance.

As Tomura and Kurogiri turned away from the TV and to the end of the bartending table, they found a Takezushi sitting lazily with his head being held up by his hand which had been resting on the table. Disturbed, Kurogiri questioned, "You… How did you..."

"Does it matter?" Takezushi said as he fixed his posture to sit right up. "Could you imagine my shock when I came over here to investigate if you guys might have had any connections to the fabled All for One, and I hit the jackpot right away?" He joked.

"That's your master, isn't it? The man who keeps carelessly tossing around my real surname." Takezushi's eyes sharpened as he looked over at the TV. He had to divert his attention, as Tomura had taken advantage of the moment he left his line of sight to try to land a sneak attack; his decisiveness and quiet movements even earned an approving look from Takezushi.

However, even when Takezushi managed to block his sneak attack, he felt his skin begin to disintegrate the moment all five of Tomura's fingers made contact with his forearm. "How troublesome, " Takezushi muttered as his other hand caught the arm Tomura used to make contact and squeezed hard enough to both break his arm and loosen his grip to the point where the disintegrating effort wore off.

With a light flick of the wrist, Tomura was thrown across the bar and after a second of exposure to his newly unlocked Yin-Yang Release, the damage done to Takezushi's arm vanished without a trace of ever existing, to begin with. "Now that's just rude," Takezushi commented as he shook his head while looking over at Tomura's direction.

"Anyway," he continued addressing All for One, "Congratulations Mr. Legendary Villain, I won't completely annihilate you when I find your whereabouts~" This as his direct response after hearing for himself that the conditions his mother had been in all this time weren't as horrid as he imagined.

"Ho? I guess I should be happy then?" All for One said with a chuckle.

"Che! You'll know when we next meet," Takezushi muttered as two loud thuds accompanied his concluding words.

"What was that noise?" All for One asked. His voice now becoming dozens if not hundreds of times darker than before.

"Huh? Oh, you must mean the sound of the hand-obsessed psycho and his gaseous friend crashing onto the floor. You didn't think I'd leave here without turning these two in the police did you?" Takezushi sarcastically said as he went over to pick up their bodies.

"Listen here, kid… Don't push your fucking luck, ok?" All for One said with the conviction of a seasoned gangster.

"Hah? What was that? The fuck will you do about it?" Takezushi taunted as he shook his head.

Even darker than before, All for One said, "You little..." Suddenly he started laughing the matter off, bringing about an ominous undertone which caused Takezushi to ask, "What's so funny?" He didn't have a good feeling about where this might be heading.

"You're still a naive little kid. Don't you know what position you're in? Don't you… care about what happens to your mother?" All for One eerily said.

"If anything were to happen to her… Don't even make may say what I'll do to you..." Takezushi's killing intent could be felt through his tone, even after it crossed through the whatever line connected the bar to All for One.

"Relax," All for One started, "Nothing will happen to her as long as you back off. I'm personally too busy to bother with you at the moment. So for now, just stay away from Tomura and his group and nothing bad will come upon your mother. We'll respect our boundaries and each get what we want, no?"

'This worthless fuck!' Takezushi internally cursed, "Alright. Just understand that my seals and methods aren't as easy to mess with as they were a year ago. I've both memorized the spatial coordinates of this location and both these guys have indestructible seals woven both in their hearts and brains. Don't fuck with me, and I'll let these idiots play the part of villains until the pro heroes find you..."

"Ah yes, those nifty teleportation seals sure were troublesome to erase. It even took the help of my own Rewriting Quirk to safely erase the seal you put on your mom's hand. Putting seals in their vital organs sure is putting me in a rough spot..." All for One admitted.

"Whatever..." Takezushi then vanished out of the room. Upon returning to his Kamui Dimension to begin training, a truly psychotic smile appeared on his face, "What good luck…" He then resumed his Sage Mode training which only progressed faster as all his Basic Nature Transformations had been mastered. Now the matter of rescuing his mother would boil down to which technique was mastered first: his Sage Mode or Grand Pulse Jutsu.

* * *

Notes:

Sigh, I was just short of 10k words...


End file.
